RED Alice
by RiseUpToYourAbility
Summary: A girl named Alice joins the team and fights for her right to be a 'class'. Along the way she runs into a man that her mother would have warned her about: the Spy. Romace, action and attempted drama are promised, fluff is guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I will be honest, the first part of this story starts out slow but i tried my best to make it 'action-y'. So enjoy. Oh and I don't own Team Fortress 2 or any of its characters, the almighty Valve does :D.**

* * *

*This summer was supposed to be fun. Me and my friends were supposed to be on a beach right about now. But instead I'm sitting here scarred shitless.* Alice looked over at the burning jeep she escaped from. A mutilated body hanging out of it made her gag. *Well... There goes Bruce...* The girl looked away from the burnt man who was hitting on her earlier. She didn't care for his life at this point, what's done is done, and right now she needed to find a safe place. Alice looked over the crate she was hiding behind to see two buildings with a large battlefield in the center. *Where... The fuck am I?* She ducked down again after seeing a boy run at impossible speeds past her. *What the...* Alice gave up on questioning this and decided to wait for the commotion to stop so she could make her move. 'KABOOM!' and judging by just the sound, she would be sitting there awhile. *Fuck... The rest have probably left without me... I wouldn't be surprised...* Alice loved her friends more than anything but she knew that they'd leave her, 7 years of experience have proved her theory right. *Whatever... I can handle my own, just gotta stay calm* the young girl thought. *Calm and steady win the race...*

She waited patiently until she heard a muffled woman's voice roaring from an intercom of some sort. "Vict-r-y!"

Alice was confused as to what this meant. She took a peek over the crate again to see men dressed in blue themed outfits walking to, of course, the blue building. Alice took this chance to check the time on her iPod touch that was hidden in her jean pocket.

"9:00 pm..." she breathed to herself. *Okay so I'll just wait an hour till those guys go home or something...and then I'll go see if there's a pay-phone or... A map at the very least.* She wanted to avoid the men knowing that no good could come from them. Once she came up with her game plan she sat back down with her back to the crate.

The air got cool and Alice leaned her head back on the crate while rubbing her bare arms. Wearing her favorite green tank top to a nice beach sounded like a good idea but now the tables have turned and she's in the middle of this dessert area a mere 2 miles away from a battlefield. She looked at the holes in her jeans. Two big holes right where the knees where. But unlike her friends who buy them like that, she had these jeans for a good 4 years, naturally giving them holes from all the rough playing she had done. She looked back at the time. 9:14. She sighed knowing that time was going to be a bitch and that her A.D.D would get the better of her. Once she saw her red shoelace was untied she tied it back up, but then untied it just to tie it up again. Boredom was killing her. She sat fiddling with her silk blonde-ish red hair. Alice looked at the iPod again. 9:26. She rubbed her eyes.

"Fuck..." She frowned as she hugged her knees into her chest.

After a while of thinking where her friends are and picturing how she'd get out of this place, Alice checked her iPod one last time to see those heavenly numbers. 10:00 pm. *Ok... Time to move.* She got up feeling the numbness in her legs and butt from sitting to long. She started running at a slow pace just to cover some distance first. Her running shoes made soft patters in the dry dirt as she made her way to the building that was closest, which was the red coloured one. Her pace got slower as she began to crouch beside the building. The small girl peeked around the corner checking if anyone was near what seemed to be the entrance. She crawled her way over to the doors still in a crouch position. Alice gazed at the red doors wondering if an alarm would go off if she entered. Surly the building was not 'open' and it would have security when 'closed'. Quietly, she stood up and leaned on the door taking the chance of an alarm going off. She cringed as the door opened and she was inside. All the lights were on making her question this place even further. There were three routes to go: one left, one right and one in front of her. *Ok a phone would usually be in a main entrance room or a lobby of some sort...* She gathered her facts to make a decision and decided to go straight.

"...and zhat's how I lozt my medical lisanze!" A German man started laughing from the direction Alice was about to take.

"AHAHA... Story still funny the second time!" A large voice boomed along with the German.

Alice, set in shock, ran quietly to the left hall and peeked around the corner watching for the two voices to go away.

"Oh Heavy, a ztory is alvays told better thee zecond time!" A man in a medical coat was walking with an unusually large, very large man.

*Who the hell are these people?* Alice thought as she watched the two walk down the right hallway. Once it was safe she began tip toeing her way to the center path again. She walked down the hallway, seeing it was very long, she got nervous walking down it. *If somebody sees me here, which there's a massive chance of that happening, I will be completely screwed.* Alice thought back to the size of that man and she unconsciously quickened her pace. At the end of the hallway she was greeted with the main room she was looking for. But this room just split off into another four paths. *Are you shitting me!* The girl was paranoid and on edge. She did a 360 looking for a phone, map, radio, anything! Nothing was there except for a couple tables and crates.

"Ey! So den I gave em an ol' one-two..." A Scottish man was coming from the left hall.

*Shit not again.* Alice knew the drill: HIDE. She quietly scampered behind some crates and peered over to see who was coming.

"Mmm! Mmmuf...mmmrr!" A weird man in a rubber suit was walking beside a tall buff black man.

"Heh heh... It didn't matter... He went ka-blew-y anyways!" The Scottish man took a swig from the bottle he was holding.

Once again Alice questioned who the hell these people were. But answers didn't matter right now, what mattered was getting out and being smart about it. She looked one last time over the crates to watch the two men walk out through the hall she came from. Echoed laughs could be heard from the distance. Alice let out the breath she was holding and got up on her feet. Just then she felt something odd against her neck.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move." A heavy French voice spoke softly in her ear.

Alice could feel the man's breath on her cheek. It smelt like smoke which disgusted her. She couldn't see the man's hand but she sure felt as if she had a blade against her throat. Alice took a breath, at first she was stunned but now she had control over her body.

"When you respawn tell ze BLU team I said 'Bonjour'" The man tightened his grip on the butterfly knife.

Alice felt this and she went into full survival mode. She took one last breath then jutted her elbow back into her captors stomach forcing him to let go. The man all of a sudden appeared out of red smoke. Alice swiftly kicked him in the groin which made him bend over. She then kneed him in the face. The French man grabbed his nose for a brief moment then gathered himself together. She was stunned at first seeing he had a mask on; the blood from his nose seeping through it. The man looked up at her starring daggers into her eyes. Alice took this as her cue and she started running as fast as she could through any hall she saw. She looked back and could see the Red suited man standing himself up properly. *Why isn't he chasing me...* She didn't care, she could easily run from him now all she had to do was-

"Oooof!" Both Alice and a man with long sideburns said as they collided.

Alice lost her balance and fell back onto her butt. She froze looking at the strange man. "Fuck..." she whispered under her breath staring up at him.

"Oh good I zee you caught er." The man in the red suit walked up from behind her. "Let me do ze honors of killing zis pezt." She watched him quickly twirl his knife.

Alice twisted her head to look back at the man with the sideburns. He gave her a confused look. She in return gave him a 'fucking help me' look.

"Oi? Mate how is she a pest?" The apparently Australian man spoke up for her.

"She waz sneaking around our baze looking for ze intel, shes from ze BLU team, and not to mention she attacked me!" The French man exclaimed in a calm anger.

Alice hated this man already. Not only did he try killing her but he lied about it.

"Hey!" She got up and looked up to the French man, staring daggers into his eyes for a change. "For your information: I did not attack you! That was self defense for almost slicing my throat! And I was not stealing your 'intel' or whatever! I was looking for a GOD DAMN PHONE!" She emptied her anger out on him. He stood there frozen, but that emotionless posh facial expression of his stayed. She turned around to the Australian man. He on the other hand was completely shocked.

"Uh mate... I don't think she's fram the BLU team?" The man looked down at her. She looked tired but overall pissed. "Um lil missy excuse Spy but eh who are you?" The man bent over a tad so he was at eye level with her.

She sighed finally meeting someone who's sane. "I'm Alice and I'll be glad to leave just give me a phone or a map." She started rushing her words.

"Ha! A phone? A map? Little gurl, zthere iz no phonez ere." The supposed 'Spy' spoke up from behind her, giving her the bad news with a smile.

She stared back at him with anger. "Eh! eh! eh! Hold on a minate... If she wants to get outa here the trans bus always comes around here." The Australian man gave a friendly smile at the furious girl.

The trans bus (transportation bus) delivered ammo, food, medical supplies and any other necessities they needed. Her face then softened at the man's support. "Thanks! W-when does it come?" She questioned so full of hope.

"In a month." the French man of course giving her the bad news again.

The girl's jaw dropped. *I have to spend a month with these people...* Her eyesight started becoming blurry. She was going into shock and she knew it. Before she could do anything she leaned towards the Australian man knowing he'd be the one to catch her, without 'accidentally' stabbing her.

"Crikeys... She's been out for a long time."

"Little gurl no look good."

"Ai the lass is probably just drunk! Heh heh..."

"Demoman this ain't a good time ta be jokin around like that."

Alice heard many voices ranging from that god awful French to a Boston accent.

"Hey hey hey! Guys she's wakin up!" the Boston accented man said hitting and nudging the people around him.

Alice woke up to 8 pairs of eyes staring at her. She took a deep inhale as her torso shot up. "Shit..." she breathed out.

"'Shit' is right we kinda thought you were dead." The familiar Australian man spoke from her left side.

She looked around and found herself on the floor. "Who are you people." Now was a perfect time for answers.

"Oh um well this here is the Soldier." He put his hand on the man shoulder beside him. "I'm Sniper."

"Hey! I'm the Scout!" a Boston boy bursted making the Sniper stop.

Others followed along like Scout and just introduced themselves.

"I'm the Engineer." the gloved Texas man tilted his hard hat.

"I'm yer Demoman!" the scotsman held his drink up and took a swig.

"Mmmm mrr merm!" the man in the rubber suit tried saying something. "That's the Pyro." Sniper whispered in her ear as she watched everybody intoduce themself.

"I am ze Medic." the German smiled widely at her.

"I em Heavy!" the overly large man boomed his voice at her.

"...and the man you beat up over there is the Spy." The sniper smiled at her pointing to him then giving the French man a sarcastic smile.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait? Spy? Beat up? By her!?" The Scout pieced it together and started laughing. Once the others made sense of it they gave their giggles and chuckles too.

The Spy groaned. "Do not undereztimate er..." he rolled his eyes and walked down the hall.

"So uh... Where do we put her...?" the Soldier tried putting it in plain contex.

"She can stay in the bunker I guess." the Engineer forced a smile at her.

"Good idea... Now love, Scout here will show you to the room you can stay in till the trans bus comes." He ruffled her hair like she was a toddler as she followed the boy named Scout.

The two went down multiple hall ways. He was walking ahead but trying to stay close.

"So uh what ya name dollface?" He started walking backwards as he talked to her.

"Alice..." she cracked a small smile trying to be friendly.

"Alice...? That's a nice name..." The boy kept walking backwards even through the awkward silence. "So uh we're ya live?"

"Canada..." she shrugged still following him.

"Canada! Isn't that where like the polar bears live?!" He started laughing.

"No! That's the north pole..." Alice seemed aggravated but held her anger down.

"Heh well here's your room..." He stopped and opened a wooden door to reveal a not so small wooden room with a small bed and tons of crates. "...yea we use it for storage sometimes, but it sure is better than an igloo!" The Boston boy giggled attempting to impress the girl. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

A thought crossed her mind. "Um... Scout?" she spoke up for once using her normal voice. "What was happening before I came here? Like outside?..." She looked at him confused.

He was just happy she remembered his name. "Oh uh we battle the BLU team to get their intel."

She sighed. *What the fuck was intel, who is blue!?* Scout could see the frustration on her face.

"Listen I'll explain everything you want to know okay?... Just kinda calm down you seemed really pissed or sumthin..." Scout entered her room and sat on a crate. Alice sat down on her bed.

She didn't know where to start. "Hmm... Just tell me what the fuck is going on here."

He smiled feeling useful and intelligent. "Well...-"

Scout and Alice spent 2 hours talking about what was happening, who was blue, what intel was, the 9 classes and what they do, almost everything he could think of.

"Haha ok ok so that guy in the suit-"

"Spy."

"Yea that guy, he's the most ruthless scumbag killer ever and 'i' beat him up?"

"Ha! Now you see why everybody was surprised when they found that out! It's because that guy never gets hurt he justs get killed and that's it!" Scout and Alice had officially bonded. Finally she felt safe with someone.

"So if he dies he resp...-"

"Respawns." Scout would fill in the gaps in her sentences.

"And if I died... What would happen...?" Scout went dead silent.

"Don't even try or think about it, sumthin tells me if anything or anyone but a 'class' dies they won't respawn." Scout meant this, he planned to keep his new best friend alive till the trans bus came. Alice got the message and made a mental note 'not to die'. Ironic because it is already an instinct.

Scout yawned. "Well I gotta sleep, early battle tomorra..." He stood up and stretched his long thin legs. "Hey you should get some sleep too! I don't know whats in plan for you but I'm pretty sure you should be on your toes for tomorra!" Alice nodded at him.

"Can I borrow one of your weapons for tomorrow? For self defense." She stopped him before he left.

"Self defense? I think ya got that down pat. But if it makes you feel safe than sure." Scout smiled at Alice who was still sitting on her bed.

Alice smiled back. "Goodnight."

"Yea G'night." he shut the door and footsteps could be heard running into the distance.

*Im glad I found someone like me... A little too much like me.* She giggled happy at herself for finding safety in her knew friend. *I better not get shot...* Alice was thinking deeply as she removed her jeans and her tight green tank top. *... frikin Spy... Such a creep...* She undid her white bra and let out a big sigh. (Every girl can agree: this is the best feeling in the world). She shivered being exposed to the cold then slipped into bed. *I think I'll just keep my underwear on...* Her mind was mush from all the excitement and lack of sleep. Alice pulled the covers over her torso, leaving her shoulder neck and half her chest bare. She slept like this every night, naked or not. Her eyes shut and she was out like a light... Again.

* * *

**A.N: I find it a little derpy and cheep that i gave Alice a friend so early but we couldn't just drag out something like 'friendship' out for 3 chapter straight, now could we? Enjoy more to come. With less derp.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Prepair yourselves for cheesy moments and terrible accents. :)**

* * *

Alice woke up to the sun shining in her eyes from the small window across from her. For a second she thought she was in her bed then realized she was in war. Yay.

"Mmmm..." she moaned pleasantly enjoying the feeling of a good sleep. 8:00 am, typical time for her to wake.

'Knock knock!' "Hey Alice it's me Scout I got ya 'self defense' weapon!" Alice threw on her clothes telling him to wait. She opened the door and Scout bursted in starting his speech before she could even talk.

"Listen I know how this war goes and you needa stay in this room... Got it?" Scout handed her a pistol and an army knife. "Point aim shoot... And jab or slice." He briefly went over the weapons. "Okay battles gonna start soon I'll see ya later!" He left shouting goodbye as he ran to wherever he was going.

Alice stood there a little blown away by his quick presentation then flinched when she heard that female voice over the intercom. "5...4...3...2...1!" She seemed really pumped and a little elderly. Alice stood on the crate looking out the small window. Her red team was charging towards the blue building. She watched the fighting go on for a bit then went on her iPod to play some games.

After about an hour Alice got bored again and looked over at the pistol and knife on the other crate. She picked up the folded knife and put it in her pocket then she lifted up the gun. *So I just point... And shoo-* before she could finish her thought she pulled the trigger sending the bullet through a wall. Smoke rose from the tip of the gun and Alice was frozen shocked by the slippery trigger.

'BAM' Just then the door was kicked down and the Demoman was standing in her door frame. *So our team looks like their team...* she was reflecting on Scouts explanation. *But the bad guys wear...blue..." she watched as the BLU Demoman scratched his head in confusion. Alice reacted quickly and shot the man dead in the fore head. He dropped to the ground with a thud. Alice looked upon his body. "Sorry." she shrugged and stepped over his body and into the hall. *Well obviously my rooms not safe anymore.* Alice ventured through the halls but came across a speedy BLU Scout coming her way. *They don't know who I am...* She grinned as an idea hit her.

"Help!" Alice shrieked after tucking the pistol in the back of her pants. The BLU Scout came to a halt at the hall he was about to go into, and turned to the hall with the voice in it.

"Hello?" the BLU Scout was confused hearing a female voice.

"Please help me! I'm scared!" Alice begged to the Scout with her terrible acting skills.

The BLU Scout smiled. It had been a long time since he'd seen a girl, let alone a cute girl. He sprinted up to her. "Heya sweet cheeks, how'd you get in here?"

"I don't know I just...really need somebody..." She started fake crying.

"Ah shit d-dont cry!" The naive BLU Scout fell for it.

'Whimper whimper' She opened her arms slightly and The Scout took this as his cue to physically comfort her. So he wrapped his arms around her and Alice kept weeping so he wouldn't hear the blade being flipped out.

"Can you watch my back, these people scare me..." She cried with a grin on her face.

"Of course I'll have ya back gurl!" he gripped tightly onto her getting everything out of this hug from a female.

"And you know what... I'll have your back too..." the BLU Scout went limb in her arms. She let him drop to the floor letting gravity pull him off her knife. She smiled at her work, she didn't kill someone because they're going to come back, so none of this bothered her.

"Oi what ah ya doin out here all alone ya gonna get killed!" The RED Sniper escorted Alice back to her room without realizing the dead bodies were from her.

She stayed in her room till 2:39 which was when the battled ended. Apparently Red won? She thought about this place a lot. *This place is just a bunch of insane men fighting each other almost every single day! They're all fucking pysco...* she paused in her train of thought and looked down at her hands. *Well it is kinda... fun... and they're not really dying? But why do I like it? I know I'm not the sanest person in the world but I why am I enjoying this?* She kept thinking. *It's like an extreme game of man hunt...*Alice smiled at the thought. *Maybe I'm the type of person that belongs with these people? Crazy, killing other people, having the time of my life.* She laughed. It was lunch and all the men had made their way to the cafeteria.

Alice eventually found her way there and was greated by a group of men looking at her as if they were deer in headlights.

"You tell er..." The engineer nudged Sniper.

"Tell me what?" The girl spoke first.

"Er we needa put you in a safer room, one that's locked and everything, you won't be able to get out at all." The Sniper forced a fake smile.

*So they were talking about me...* "Why do I have to be locked in, I can handle myself." She stood her ground.

"Listen love..." he sounded sympathetic. "You can't handle what we do out there, you coulda been killed." he tried being calm with her.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. *But I killed 2 people on my own...* "It's ok Sniper I can take care of myself." She smiled at him trying to prove she was fine.

"Little gurl going to get hurt!" Heavy stated.

"Ey! The big one is right!" the Scotsman followed and everyone around them nodded and agreed.

"You'll be safe in there, trust me little missy you do not want to go face to face with the men we see."

Alice opened her mouth to speak but someone else spoke for her. "Pleaze... Ze men in ze BLU base would not want to go up face to face wiz her..." The Spy appeared in the corner of the room, all eyes were on him. "Shee killed not only one man but two... She even stabbed one right in ze back during a merciful embrace, how you say eet? A 'Hug'?" They looked back to Alice and she nodded. "She iz very capable of defending herself..." he dropped his dead cigaret and stomped it out.

"Alice... You stabbed someone?" Scout gawked at the girl.

"Yea and I also shot someone..." She half smiled feeling proud.

"Yez wiz a little bit of training she could even fight in battle..." the Spy walked out of the room and everybody turned their head to Alice.

She smirked. "So when do I start my training?"

The next day Scout took the bullet of teaching her how to fight with her fists. He was surprised at how quick she learned and told the others. They were a little intrigued but still scared to teach the girl thinking she'd cry over a broken nail.

The next day after battle Alice spent the rest of the day learning how to sharp shoot with Sniper. She was getting good shooting but preferred not to use jarate.

More and more she spent each day with each person learning their abilities and getting to know them.

"So he herded two of each animal on a boat..." Soldier's day of teaching her involved rocket launching and digging holes with a shovel. "...and then he beat the crap out of every single one!" He exclaimed hitting two grenades together. Alice was standing still, with an army helmet on, orders from the Soldier. "And from that day forward anytime a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a zoo!" he was now up in her face. She smiled peeking at him from under her oversized helmet and added to his speech. "Unless it's a farm."

Soldier paused; a bit surprised and then smiled. "Maggot! You ain't so bad!" She smiled back at him holding her helmet up.

A couple more days went by, Pyro showed her what burned best, Demoman showed her how to blow up stuff and today was the Engineer's day.

"And now we just sit back and wait..." He sat down as the sentry went to work.

"Wow you built that..." she said admiring the machine.

"Yup. Sure did." he smiled at her and the two spent the rest of that day sitting in lawn chairs doing nothing.

The next day Heavy showed her how to shoot heavy weight guns and let her have a bite out of his sandwich. After that day the medic showed her his experiments and most importantly how his gun worked. Arcameedes kept getting in the way but Alice didn't mind the white bird and let him stand on her shoulder while she worked.

It had been more than a week of training and everyone but the Spy had trained her and enjoyed doing it.

"I will not teach you..." He said as the girl followed behind him.

"Why not! Wait no never mind 'why not' because you never tell me 'why not'! C'mon Spy... Is it because you know I'll become better at you in your own game." she smiled knowing that the only way to get his attention is through taunting.

"For your information you will never be better than me..." he turned around to greet the girl with his butterfly knife. "And zeecond of all you'd die trying my technics..." he held the knife to her throat.

She smiled. "Ahh remember what happened last time you put that up to my neck..." he stiffened his grip then dropped the knife to his side and flipped it back into place.

"At least show me how to fight."

He stayed silent.

"Oh c'mon pleeeease just teach me how to fight! One move at least!" she looked at him sympathetically with her sad blue eyes.

"Fine..."

The Spy started out showing her one simple combat move. She learned and perfected it quickly so Spy taught her another one, and another one, and another one, he then moved on to knife involved combat. By the time he had finished he looked at the time and was shocked by how fast it flew. Alice was also shocked by how fast someone would die if you stab them in the back.

Alice was almost ready for the real thing: going into battle. It was tomorrow, all she had to do was get through today and then she'd put her skills to the test. She was a tad upset she didn't have a red outfit to match her team. She had been wearing the exact same thing every day, but of course she washed her clothes every 2 or 3 days. She didn't care so much though, she was having fun, she had forgot about her friends and her past life and was finally doing something that make her heart pump faster just at the thought of it.

It was dinner and Alice was trying to find her way to the lunch room again. She roamed the halls until she overheard voices and knew this was her destination.

"But do ya think she's ready Snipes? What if she dies!?" Alice heard a Boston boy say and she stopped in her tracks right before the door way.

"Don't vorry Scout I gave her a mini heazlth pack to heal zerious vounds. She knowz when to call me for help too." The Medic calmed down Scout by patting his shoulder.

"To be honest son, I think she can actually do this, sure she might have some scratches and bruises but the little lady can handle it!" The Soldier backed up the Medic scratching his neck afraid to admit that.

"Jesus... I sure hope you mates is right." Sniper rubbed his eyes.

Alice processed what they said, learning who believed in her and who was scared to see her die. After a tiny while she left her eavesdropping spot and went back to her room with no dinner. *I can do this... You've always be a tough girl... You did archery and climbed trees... You were practically a monkey when you were a child...* She thought back to her life, it was good, average family of a mother, father, and sister. Sure her and her sis would have their differences but no cliché event happened were her mother died in a car crash or her dad commuted suicide. Nope. They were her family, they were still alive and as a tough girl she's proud to say she l-lo...ves them, even though exclaiming that word sounds weird coming off Alice's lips she means it. They raised her right: Grade A-ish student, got into University, a great artist, tough on the outside, sarcastic as can be, stayed away from bad men, exposed to life's situations in a way she could handle them, happy, taught never to give up, climbed back down the tree when she reached the top...and hated running. Not all the things were positive, this isn't a picture perfect life here, Alice just never enjoyed 'running' track. Sure she could run away or to something out of pure adrenaline and excitement but 'running' for the hell of it. No way.

Alice slipped into bed again. She still had to sleep naked but she didn't mind she liked not getting so hot while sleeping. Alice looked out her small window from her bed and saw the stars. *Damn the stars here are bright... Maybe I'll go out on a war free night to see them...* Alice loved nature and the city. She stared at the sky until her lids got heavy and passed out.

* * *

**A.N: I'll admit, they are a little OOC but well... yeah. Anyways enjoy becuase there will be more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Alice's first battle and her first impression of the Spy. Once again sorry for the typed accents, but enjoy.**

* * *

"MORNING MAGGOTS!" Alice woke up to the sound of Soldier waking the rest of the team. She heard his footsteps come stomping to her room and stopping at the door. Alice braced for impact of his loud voice but then...'Knock knock knock'

"Ma'am are you up an ready for battle!" He finally shouted from behind the door.

Alice put her clothes on in a hurry and stood before the closed door with her hand up against her forehead in a saluting style. "Yes Sir!" she shouted and started snickering about how funny she sounded.

The door swung open and Soldier smiled when he saw the girl saluting him before the door was even open. "ALLLRIGHTY THEN! LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" He smiled shouting to her and any team mate that could hear.

Alice followed the Soldier to the starting room. She stood there looking at the weapons affixed to her body. A knife, two handgun pistols and her mini medic pack. She was set, yet she was shaking with nervousness.

"Nervous for your first time?" The Sniper leaned sideways and whispered this to her.

"Yea... A little..." she bit her bottom lip.

"Don't worry lil missy I'm sure you'll do just fine... I'll make sure no otha snipas see ya though." He smiled at her trying to ease her nerves. She smiled and nodded back.

"The battle beings in 10...9...8..." the female voice was on the intercom again.

"Get ready..." Sniper muttered.

"...6...5...4..." She continued. Alice put her hands on top of her new pistols that hung in her belt holster.

"...2...1!" The garage like door opened and the first to leave was Scout then Soldier then Alice decided to do the same.

She watched out of the corner of her eye where everybody went. Sniper went into a building, probably getting to higher ground. Heavy and the Medic ran straight toward the BLU 'base'. Engineer went back into their own team's base to put up sentrys. Scout fled somewhere too fast for her to see. The Soldier charged right into the battlefield. Demoman and Pyro idled around seeing what option to take. And the Spy was nowhere to be seen. Typical.

Alice observed her surroundings. About a mile or two to the other base, many crates and fences nearby. Some other old wooden structures scattered over the field. *So I gotta get the 'intel'... And it's in their base.* she started running towards the BLU base jumping and hurdling over crates and other objects. She saw a BLU Soldier coming her way. If this guy was like her Red Soldier she knew he'd be all charge and not to many brains in battle. Alice crouched behind a crate and pulled out her two pistols while standing up. The girl pointed them at him from about 10 meters away. She pulled the trigger on one then the other, and then again and again once more. Before the BLU Soldier could even see her from under his helmet, he dropped to the ground grabbing at his bleeding neck. Alice watched the man go down and continued moving forward.

She passed many buildings but never went in them. She just wanted to get to the BLU base. 'KABOOM!' somewhere Soldiers rocket launcher could be heard, along with other bullet sounds and screams and yells. *Intel is in the basement somewhere...* Alice entered through the main doors and crept the halls, hiding if she heard footsteps, until she found a set of stairs leading down. *Finally!* the excited girl in green ran down the stairs and snuck through these halls. She came across a different looking room. It was dimly lit with a couple overhead lights and one straight onto a table with a blue brief case on it. Her eyes widened. *That has to be it...* she peered into the room making sure nobody was in there, she also looked behind her back to check if anyone was following her. Finally she walked up to the case and stared it down. *What's so important about this thing...* she questioned herself as the corners of her mouth curled upwards. *Whatever it is I got it...* Her small fingers touched the case slightly, seeing if an alarm went off, she knew there was an alarm she just didn't know what set it off. Alice put her gun back in its holster so she had both hands free to hover around the cases sides. Her fingers curled around the case's edges ready to pick it up.

"Hey! It you!" an angry Boston voice broke the sweet silence. Alice twisted her body around and put her hands up surrendering.

"You fucking Spy! I caught you... Now get rid of that disguise." The BLU boy pulled out his scattergun and held it in the direction of her face.

"I'm not a Spy!" she exclaimed a little mad he would compare her to a masculine figure. "I-I'm lost..." she attempted using the same trick on him. She knew what boys her age wanted.

"Bullshit! C'mon Spy, give it up! Ya stabbed me last time I ain't gonna let ya do it again..." The BLU Scout shifted his weight.

"Wait you mean that guy you saved me from?" Alice was beginning to spin her web of lies.

"Wait? What? Saved you? From the Spy?" The poor Scout was confused.

"Yea you were... hugging me and you saved me from getting stabbed by that guy in the suit..." It was perfect and logical; she loved constructing a perfect lie because it didn't happen too often.

The BLU Scout furrowed his eyebrows and squinted at the girl as his cheeks began to blush. "Ok den take out ya weapon and use it... But if you use it or aim it at me I'll shoot." He put himself on guard again.

Alice knew this test. If she were a Spy in disguise and she used the weapon her supposed 'disguise' would go away, as taught by the RED Spy. So she took out her gun with one hand, lifted it up to the side and shot the wall without looking. "Are you happy now?"

The Scouts jaw dropped. "So you're real right? You ain't some hologram?"

"No! Now can you please get me out of here?!" The girl pleaded innocently.

The BLU Scout smiled. She was real and he got to be her knight in shining armor. "Ha ha ok den let's get outta here!" he put his scatter gun away and turned his back to her about to leave the room with her following.

"So uh how'd you end up in that room anyways?" The oblivious Scout questioned from over his shoulder.

Alice took out her knife and had it ready. "I was hiding there..." she made her voice seem quiet as she followed him slowly through the hall.

"Heh well not a good spot considering every guy here wants to be in that room with the 'precious intel'." He continued leading the way as Alice crept up closer to him. "So uh... Where ya from how'd you get he-" he was cut off. Both in speech and in blood flow. Alice had successfully slit his throat.

The Boston boy fell but turned upward to see the girl. He gripped his throat close to death. She looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry..." she said as if she had just stepped on his toe. The BLU Scout went limb and Alice knew she could carry on with her work.

Alice went back to the dimly lit room and looked at the case again ready to pick it up and sound the alarms. Once again her fingers curled around it edges but this time she lifted it up forcefully.

'BEEEEP MEEEEEEEW BEEEEEP!"

Sure enough the alarm went off sending adrenaline through her body. *I got it!* She was excited and ready to book it. She spun around and stopped dead in her tracks when her forehead felt the cool metal pressed against it.

"I do believe zat iz mine..." She looked up from the man's black polished shoes all the way up his blue suit and into his piercing blue eyes.

She gripped her pistol with her free hand.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk!" he made small clicking sounds as if to say 'I don't think so'. "We wouldn't want a pretty girl like you bleeding from er forehead non?"

Alice let her hand drop from it.

The corners of his thin lips curled up into an eerie smirk. "Good girl now give me ze case and I'll let you go?"

In the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't just 'let her go'. No this was a man who lied and manipulated people. He took pride in his killing. Alice swallowed a lump in her throat. But if she didn't give him the case her head would be blown threw from his bullet. *Give him the case then react...* Alice slowly lifted the case to him as his smirk was now a grin.

"Smart girl..." he reached for the case with his other hand still focusing on shooting the girl. Once his hand had to grab the case Alice knew this was the one second chance that his mind was focusing on those hand muscles and not the hand muscles on the gun.

Alice ducked then head butted him in the stomach. She took the case from his hands and was about to run out the room, but the BLU Spy quickly recovered from this and reached out grabbing onto her wrist. This wrist was connected to her hand, which was connected to the gun she was now holding. The Spy unintentionally aimed her gun to him. She looked back down to see the opportunity of eliminating her foe. She quickly looked him in the eyes before she pulled the trigger. They were still piecing blue, staring right into her eyes with anger. He gritted his teeth and Alice smirked.

'BANG!'

The man's grip on her wrist let go. He was dead. *...* Even Alice's thoughts were speechless. She stumbled back and then took a breath before she started running out of the base.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MAGGOT!" The BLU Soldier was back and mighty pissed.

'BOOOOM' he shot at the running girl who quickly took cover behind a thick wooden wall which oddly didn't break.

Alice looked around and saw the RED Scout on top of the roofs near her.

"SCOUT!" She shouted and the boy froze hearing this. He did a 360 trying to find her. "SCOUT DOWN HERE!" she screamed waving her arms about.

"GET ZE GURL!" the opposing Medic ordered the BLU heavy.

*Fuck their all behind me!* She stayed up against the wall watching Scout jump down and run across the open area to her.

"Holy shit ya got the intel!" He smiled looking surprised at her.

"Yea! I'm not fast enough! You take it back to the base!" She shouted over the noises and shoved the case in his arms. "I'll cover for you!" she pulled out her pistols.

"Whoa you can't handle them all on your own! Their like fucking animals!" He went wide eyed.

She smiled. "I killed a Spy; I think I can handle them."

Scout's jaw dropped. "You killed a friken Backstabber!?"

She pushed him. "Yea now go bring that back or whatever!" Scout nodded and ran as fast as he could to the base. Alice took a deep breath.

"Come on out little lassie!" A Demoman along with the BLU Heavy, Medic, and Soldier could be heard from behind her charging to get their intel back.

Alice looked at the wall she was taking shelter with. *Their all expecting me to come from the side...so if I go up they won't even know...* She quickly scaled the 11 foot wall and laid on it trying not to stand out.

'KABOOOOM' the Demoman had shot a bomb to where they thought she'd be. Alice pulled her pistols in front of her. *Kill the medic first... Three shots tops...*

'BANG BANG!'

The medic dropped dead and the group of BLU look up expecting snipers. Alice stayed flat on top of the thick wooden wall. She raised her head again. *Extra bullet... Demoman next... Two shots max..."

'BANG BANG' the Demoman clutched his head as he dropped dead.

"Vhere are bulleets coming from?" The Heavy did a couple spins and the Soldier was on guard. *Still an extra bullet. Soldier 6 shots max and Heavy one shot max.* Alice pulled the trigger on each gun three times before the Soldier dropped to his knees clutching his heart. *Bulls eye...* Alice smirked.

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" The female voice shouted from the intercom.

The battle field was silent. Alice lifted her gun and aimed it at his head.

'Click... Click'

No more bullets. *Fuck... So much for that 'extra bullet'* Alice thought about running but why waste a perfectly easy kill. A Heavy with no Medic. She dropped down on the side of the wall she took shelter at.

Alice peeked around the corner. "Hey Heavy!" she yelled smiling at him. The massive man directed his attention at the girl then started running to the wall.

"I em coming for you leettle gurl!" He shouted as he charged making the earth shake. "AHA!" he looked around the wall where she was supposed to be. "Where did leetle gurl go?" he scratched his head as Alice watched him from above.

"Sorry!" she said as she jumped on his back and swiftly stabbed him in the neck.

"AHHRG!" The giant screamed as he too dropped to his knees and died like the rest.

"VICTORY." The intercom woman said with a certain growl in her voice.

Alice smiled as she jumped off the dead Heavy and ran into the red base to be greeted by her new team.

It was lunch time and Alice was sitting across from Scout telling him what happened. "So I said sorry and went back for the intel..."

Scout laughed. "Don't say 'sorry' theys was gonna kill ya!"

"I can't help it! it's a reflex!" she giggled and continued. "So I had the case then as soon as I turned around there he was, had me at gunpoint..." She carried on. "... So then they Heavy was lookin for me and he said 'Where did leetle gurl go?'" she imitated the Heavy. Chuckles could be heard from the eavesdropping men sitting in the room. "...so before he could look up I jumped on his back and just stabbed him wherever... I think it was his neck." She smiled.

Scout was bouncing in his chair. "Holy shit I still can't believe ya killed a Spy without gettin shot or stabbed! And not only that ya got da intel!" he was trying to keep his excitement down.

"I guess I just got lucky..." she smiled and shrugged.

* * *

**A.N: She gets lucky a lot. I let her live in the next battle... woops spoilers. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: HonHonHonHonHonHon... Enjoy**

* * *

The next morning was the same. She got ready, made the Soldier proud and was in the start room shifting from foot to foot.

"Eh? Why don't you stick with me cause I'll bet you anything those men out there ain't gonna go easy on you." The Sniper leaned over to her as he gave her the offer. "Just fo today, so they can cool down a lil." He tried convincing her but she didn't want to seem weak.

"No it's okay..." she forced a smile.

He sighed then smiled. "I'll let you shoot my gun eh?" Sniper saw her trying to hold back a smile like a little mad girl who refused smiling when someone tried making her.

"...okay..." she smirked.

"4...3...2...1!"

"Alright little missy follow me." the door opened and Alice followed Sniper who made a sharp right turn at the entrance of the base. They both ran to what seemed like a building.

"Ok I'll climb the ladda first to make sure no one's up there. Alright?" Alice nodded to the Sniper and watched him climb the ladder. She looked at the wooden building, it had lots of slits where she could just climb it herself... So she did.

"Alright mate it's safe up here-" he turned around to see an empty ground. He turned back to face the room. "Shite! Your scared me!" He held his chest feeling as if his heart was going to explode.

"Sorry... I thought climbing it would be easier." Alice smiled.

The Sniper shook his head and went to the open window with no glass, and started going over how to shoot. Alice sat against the wall with the open window; she was making sure nobody caught Sniper of guard.

"Anybody on the field yet?" She looked up at the focused Sniper.

"Gotta be patient love... Or else your just wasting bullets..." he kept his stance and never looked away.

'BANG!'

Alice flinched and the Sniper reloaded. "See... Patience is key..." He smiled looking through his scope. Alice smiled too even though he couldn't see her.

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence." Alice shot up startled from the announcer.

"Ah bugger... Get ready fo em!" Sniper adjusted and Alice stood on her knees looking out the window. She felt the Sniper tense up. *What exactly is he getting ready for.* Just then the BLU Scout came running out of their base with their brief case.

"...Easy does it..." Sniper was talking to himself.

'BANG!'

The Scout in the distance fell over himself, did a roll and laid on the ground.

"Did you get him?" Alice asked with her eyes still on the action.

"They enemy has dropped our intelligence!" The announcer yelled and Sniper smiled.

"Love I never miss." he gave her a smirk and got into position again.

Alice rolled her eyes and sat back down. She squinted thinking she heard footsteps. Then a blue smoke became visible. Her eyes widened.

"Sniper behind you!" she shouted unable to do anything.

"Fock!" Sniper exclaimed as he spun around to grab the BLU Spy's wrist before it stabbed him in the back. There was a long struggle until a gun shot went off.

Alice held in her breath. *Please be the Spy that got shot.* But it was the Sniper who went limb. Spy had shot him in the stomach. Sniper drew out his machete but the Spy pushed the weak man over the ledge off the windowsill and to the ground down below.

"Ooo hon hon hon... Look who eet iz." The elegant man took one simple stride toward Alice and he was already towering above her. Alice stayed still sitting on the floor, back against the wall. He looked like a tall lean shadow except for his eyes which shone blue.

"Let's zee how you like being shot in ze head..." The Spy started bringing his gun up to her head but she knew this was the moment to react.

Alice quickly moved her head out of range while pushing his hand with the gun in the opposite direction. She then got up quickly and drew her duel pistols pointing them at his head, only to have him already turned around pointing his gun at her face.

"Something tells me I wouldn't like getting shot in the head..." She finally spoke to him with confidence.

His crooked smirk grew. "It doesn't matter what you think because you won't be thinking once I put zis bullet in your brain." He stayed calm and cool while Alice was trying to keep her shit together. *Don't let him know you will actually die... He might want that.*

"Well... Uh kay..." Alice didn't care about trash talk, she wasn't good at it. But she was good at getting out of situations like these.

"Au revoir mon petite chaton." The Spy smiled. Alice wrapped her arms around his one arm with the gun while ducking her head down.

'BANG!' he pulled the trigger but the bullet just hit a wall.

"Ngh!" She started biting his wrist and he winced in pain letting go of his gun. Alice started firing bullets from her pistols, hopping one would hit him. This stopped once she saw his other hand flipping his butterfly knife open. *Shit!* She took a jump back as he swiped his knife close to her stomach. Alice holstered her guns not taking a chance that there would be bullets in them. So she too took out her knife and starting watching his every move.

The Spy kept still watching her like a vulture. His body was ready to pounce yet he looked as prim and proper as a prince.

Alice made the first move by stepping froward and attempting to jab him in the stomach. But the BLU Spy was too quick and just grabbed her wrist pulling her into his body. His other hand wrapped around her waist keeping her there.

"Zilly girl..." His crooked smile appeared again and Alice could feel his hot breath on her forehead. *Im dead... Oh so very dead...* He squeezed her wrist until she cringed giving up and letting the knife drop to the floor.

"You truly are a petite chaton... Zat bite you gave me huert...Didn't your mozther evar teach you not to bite people." He stared down at her but she refused to look up.

"Well actually... My mom said it was ok if the guy was trying to kill me!" Her voice was getting louder and she was trying to squirm out of his grip but he just held on tighter.

He started chucking. "You are a fighter non? Brave but not zo zmart." He gave her a fake frown.

Alice was tired of him toying with her. "Could you just kill me already! Like c'mon! Do you always make small talk before you kill someone" She didn't care anymore she thought the hell with it. The Spy held her tighter admiring her spunk.

"Hon hon... I don't make small talk mon petite chaton, non, I play with my victims till I decide I want zem dead." He smiled feeling powerful knowing she couldn't do anything in this situation.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to skip that part. Come get me when you're ready for the last part." Alice squirmed some more and tried getting some distance by using her hands to push him away but he was too strong.

Alice looked up into his fierce blue eyes and the Spy looked down into her soft blue eyes."Haz anyone ever told you zat you look adorable when you are about to die?" He smiled brining his free hand to her back with the tip of the knife at her lung.

'BANG!' the familiar sound of rifle shot lingered through the air. The strong tough man that was holding her two seconds ago was falling backwards with blood pooling from his head.

"Thanks fo standin still wanka." The respawned RED Sniper laughed over the Spy's dead body then looked over to the frozen girl. "Oh are you alright?" He asked and she looked up.

"Yea I'm good..." she replied.

"Good cause we got their intel and it's just about time the Red Spy brought it back." He said then paused for the announcer's voice.

"...VICTORY!" Right on cue.

Sniper and Alice walked back to the base, he went straight to the lunch room but Alice just went to her own room. She laid on her bed and thought deeply about the day. *Well... That was a close one...* she smirked rolling her eyes. It was 3 pm and she unwrapped the headphones from her iPod, plugged them in and started listening to her music. Alice started to doze off as the music calmed her down.

Alice woke up at 9 pm when the Engineer forcefully gave her food saying 'if you don't eat that battlefield won't be the thing ta kill ya'. Alice accepted it and ate in peace. She smelled her shirt. *I need a shower...* But tonight was the guys turn to take a shower, tomorrow would be her time to take a shower in peace. *This is what I get for missing one shower day...* she sighed and laid back down to fall asleep.

BLU SPY.

*Zat fucking wild back shot me!* Spy paced in his room. *Stupid little gurl got me dead twice...* He growled to himself then paused to sit down on his bed. *Zat brat iz ze reason my standards have follen...* The Spy ripped head mask off and threw it on the ground. He took a deep breath, remembering to keep calm when making decisions. The suited man rubbed his stubble thinking of what to do, who deserved it, and how to do it. Of course he immediately knew 'who deserved it' and he was pondering 'what to do' but whatever he did he still had to figure out 'how to do it'. *I'll teach zat brat a lesson or two...* he lit his cigarette and took a long drag from it. *Az to be when she's not expecting it.* The man smiled devilishly to himself after he perfected his plan.

ALICE.

It was morning but she woke up a bit earlier trying to get some food into her before the battle. Sniper told her in the hall that this would be a long battle he could just feel it, somehow he was right. The fight went into overtime twice. Alice was also very surprised she didn't run into that fucking blue Spy for that entire time. In the end BLU won that day. This was the first time she had seen her team lose. They all sighed here and there and made comments on theirs actions as if telling themselves to improve.

"Let's just say it waz not our finest hour." The Spy said walking though the group of disappointed men.

"Hour? More like half the day!" Alice exclaimed rubbing her sore shoulders.

She and the other men ate dinner and wandered off to do their own things. Most of them went to sleep due to the sleep depriving battle they had. Alice checked her iPod for the time. 9:00 pm. It had been a long day... Which meant she deserved a long shower.

Alice pressed play on her IPod and turned the volume to the max. It was a little speaker but it was loud enough to hear. She tip toed onto the tiled floor and turned on the taps waiting for the water to get steaming hot. As she waited she slipped off her pants and shirt then slipped off her white panties and bra.

"Ahh..." she moaned then looked in the mirror at herself. *Damn, running around has really put some muscle on my legs...* Alice observed her legs, the calves had gotten a tiny bit bigger. She examined the rest of her body. Slim tiny strong stomach with wide boney hips giving her an skinny hourglass figure. She stopped admiring her waist once steam pretty much blinded her. It filled the whole room  
which she liked. She stepped under the shower and let the hot water fall onto her tired muscles.

Alice finished shampooing, washing her body, conditioning, and she even got to shave her legs and other areas. She stayed under the water enjoying the feeling it gave her.

"Mmm..." she moaned while rubbing her shoulders. Alice opened her eyes and felt strange. Like someone was watching her. As cliché as it sound she felt someone else was in the room. She pretended to ignore it and go back to enjoying her shower.

Her lips parted ready to speak something to the empty room. "If you're going to kill me at least kill me with my clothes on... I'll even let you play with me before you end my life." She spoke scornfully to the emptiness. There was a long pause. Nothing happened. She sighed thankfully and shut the taps off. Alice grabbed her towel and walked out of the room with her dirty clothes and iPod. Everything went better than expected.

BLU SPY.

*How did she...* Spy was going nuts trying to figure her out. *I waz cloaked and silent... How did she know I...* He walked back to his base still cloaked and pondered about this girl the entire way. *...why must she be such a nuisance...* Spy was frustrated, wracking his brain over her.

* * *

**A.N: Every story needs nudity at some point.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Slowly making our way towards some sort of relationship. Enjoy.**

* * *

ALICE.

Another battle this morning. But at least tomorrow was a day off.

Alice was in one of the wooden buildings running about looking for new routes. Scout was her escort for this battle. Not because he had to but because he wanted to hang out with his bud. They talked and gossiped about random shit they had on the other members. Then when their conversation hit a quiet spot Alice asked a question she had been thinking of that entire day.

"Hey did you see or hear anyone come into our base last night?" She looked at him with concern.

"No I don't think so... Why you askin?" he stopped in the hallway looking at her.

"Oh nothing just paranoid I guess..." she cracked a smile and he tried smiling back at her.

The boy started walking backwards. "Don't worry as long as I'm here with my sandman nobody can hurt me or you, so just chill out." he gave a faint laugh. "Oh by the way we asked Mann Co if you could join our team. Their taking it into consideration." he smiled at her.

"Mann Co..? Oh yea the business that owns this place!" she remembered what Scout had told her.

"Bingo- ooof!" he walked into an invisible wall.

Alice went to grab her gun but her belt with all her gear was gone. She looked back up at Scout who was now being held hostage for a few seconds before the Spy quickly slit his throat. Alice gawked and kneeled down to the bleeding Scout. She put pressure on his cut but he bleed out and died almost instantaneously.

"I'm glad I could find you mon chaton." he smiled devilishly looking down at her. She looked up with disgust.

Alice grabbed Scout's sandman and swung it at the Spy in pure anger. But the Spy merely caught it with his hand and tossed it behind him.

"I ave been thinking about this recently and it's really been bozering me..." the Spy took a drag from his cigarette.

Alice looked at him with complete horror. She didn't mind seeing people die but she just witnessed Scouts neck get slit open and blood spew everywhere.

"... it's really a nuisance... So I decided to eliminate the problem, which is yo-" 'SLAP!' The BLU Spy was cut off, from the stinging force of her hand.

"Don't you even try making stupid cliché lines when I just watched my friend bleed out!" the girl yelled into his face.

Spy looked into her soft blue eyes which were glistening by now. He felt something in his chest... Not a stab wound... It was something on the inside. The Spy didn't want to show this snap in him to her, so he blew smoke in her face.

Alice sure didn't mind showing him she snapped: "You... fucking bastard!" She began hitting his chest not following any technics of combat she learned. She was just hitting him out of pure frustration, confusion, and anger. The suited man gave her a confused look. He had never seen anyone do this before, so he took the situation delicately by grabbing her 'fists of fury' and holding them still.

"Lizten little gurl..." he said scornfully.

"Why the hell should I listen to you!" this time she screamed.

He looked down at her. She was crying now but still angry and still fidgeting. The Spy didn't know what to do. He felt that he didn't want to hurt her now. It made him mad how he could easily bring himself to just throw her to the ground and pull the trigger but he didn't. Instead he looked at the girl confused but keeping his formal elegance.

"Mon chaton... Why are you crying?" He asked trying to help.

Alice went wide eyed and looked at him. "You just killed my friend right in front of my eyes!" she yelled and tried holding back her sobs. *Great now he knows your weak...*

Spy tried regaining his composure. "He will come back. Hez not dead. So stop your crying!" He attempted using his common attitude which was being a sly, demanding, independent, heartless man.

"Fuck you! You don't get it!" She pulled her hands out of the Spy's grip. "You're just a cold-blooded Spy!" She shouted before she started making a break for it, not looking back.

The Spy stood there. *Hmm she is weak but tough...* he lit another cigarette and cloaked himself as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Did he hurt cha!?" Scout was pacing in her room as she watched from the bed.

"No, just pissed me off." She muttered.

"That fucking fag... I'll beat his head in!" Scout went on through insults and threats. Alice let him go on cause he was the one to get sliced by Spy. "I tell ya! He's just a shape shiftin rat... A fucking cold snake..." Alice agreed with Scout.

BLU SNIPER.

"What ya want mate?" Sniper stood in the BLU Spy's doorframe.

"I av a little problem..." The Spy paced in his room.

The Sniper sighed and invited himself in, making himself comfortable by sitting on a chair. Sniper knew when the Spy paced this much; he'd be there a while. "Well what's the problem?"

"Zay you have a target to kill... But every time you are about to... you don't..." Spy tried coding his problem so Sniper couldn't easily dig into his life.

The BLU Sniper started grinning widely. "Is this about that lil girl down at the RED base?"

The Spy hid any sign of embarrassment or surprise and simply answered with the truth. "Oui."

"So you want to kill her?" Sniper watched the Spy pace.

"Oui."

"...But every time you try to, you... what?" Sniper waited for Spy to fill in the blank.

"I die or I just let ere go." Spy still on a hot pursuit of pacing.

"And tell me Spy why do you let her go." He leaned back into the chair.

Spy couldn't put his finger on it; surely he hadn't grown emotions for the girl. That would be close to impossible. Spy was silent.

Sniper spoke for him. "You're in love mate."

Spy stopped pacing and looked at him confused. "Please mon amie... She iz not my type... Even to... ow you say eet? 'Use and abuse'..."

The Australian man laughed. "I know your type mate and trust me she's it..."

The Spy rolled his eyes. "Only in some fantazy world is she 'my type'."

"Yea, in your fantasy world." Sniper smirked at the calm Spy.

Spy stared daggers at him in return.

"Listen, just try talking to her without killing her friends." Sniper sighed.

Spy paused in thought. "Wait, ow did you know I killed er friend?"

"I'm a Sniper I see everything." With that he stood up and left the Spy still pacing in his room.

ALICE

Alice slept in that morning. It was her first day off after her hard core battling. She checked her iPod. It was 10 am, decent time to wake up on a day that involves doing nothing. Alice had breakfast in the caff with 'Engi' as she and everybody else calls him.

Her day was simple, walk around, talk to her team mates, eat lunch and dinner. After dinner of course the boys were playing poker. She refused to play but Engi and Scout talked her into it. Scout was attempting to teach her how to play.

"Oh look eet iz ze blind teaching ze blind." The RED Spy quoted.

Once Scout made sense of this he came back with an insult. This was then followed by a smart remark made from the Spy.

Alice was getting a headache from all the over-thinking, re- thinking and just plain thinking. Plus it was hot in that room considering everybody was there 'present' and sweaty. Not to mention the terrible smell of Demoman's booze and Spy's smoke.

"I'll think I'll sit out for this round I'm gonna go catch some fresh air." Alice finally spoke up and saved herself by leaving. She thought about the stars late at night and remembered she also wanted to see them. Going outside the base seemed kinda dangerous since the BLU Spy was hunting for her so she grabbed some items and started heading for the roof. That way she could get fresh air, see the stars and be safe from Spy.

Alice made it to the balcony. The roof here was flat and vast. She found a spot on the roof where it seemed comfy so she laid out her blanket and laid down on it. Once she was comfortable she stuck her ear phones in and listened to the music as she watched the show in the sky.

BLU SPY.

Spy was kicked from the poker game because he was caught cheating. He always cheated but never got caught. So he swallowed his pride and left like a gentleman only to go outside and take his anger out on a smoke. He too looked up at the stars. There was one specific star that caught his eye. It was new and oddly shaped, like a thin rectangle. It moved a lot too. He squinted trying to figure out what it was. Eventually the curiosity got the better of him. By far, he knew now it wasn't a star but something up on the RED base's roof. *An item?...* he tried coming up with explanations as he flawlessly moved through the RED base to the roof. The corners of his mouth curled up when he saw her laying down tapping at the glowing device in her hands.

ALICE.

Alice was picking songs for her new playlist, she wanted all the calm songs in it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see some of the moonlight reflecting off her skin disappear. Alice looked back up to see if clouds were blocking the moon, instead it was a shadowed figure standing in front of it.

"Iz there any room for me?" The BLU Spy asked while throwing away his cigarette.

Alice having all her senses together was embarrassed for acting the way she did before, even though he was her enemy. You don't just cry and throw a immature temper tantrum. "I guess..." she mumbled still creating her playlist subtly making peace with the assassin.

He sat down beside the laying girl. In his mind all he could think about was how wrinkled his suit was getting. He was only interacting with her to rid these thoughts and prove Sniper's theory wrong.

"Whatz zat?" he looked at the 'fake star' she held.

She kept her eyes on the glowing screen. "It's an IPod, you can listen to music with it, watch videos, play video games, almost everything..."

"Can it turn you invizible? Non? Then it does not do 'almost everything'."

She glared at him. "'Almost everything' to me, doesn't include cloaking abilities. I would rather have this over your toy."

The Spy snorted. "Don't underestimate thingz mon petite chaton."

"Yea well don't underestimate me." Alice boldly stated followed by a long pause. "And stop calling me your small kitten because 1: I'm not a kitten. 2: I'm not small. And 3: I'm not 'yours'." she set her iPod down beside her and faced the sky.

"Ow did you know what zat meant..." he kept looking up as if not interested in her.

"I took French when I was in grade school, I'm from Canada, we have to learn it." she sighed annoyed.

He picked up on this. "What iz wrong wiz ze French language?"

She looked at him, his facial features outlined by the moons rays. "Because it was a big fucking pain in the ass to learn, sure at first we learned colours and easy shit like that but then we learned how to conjugate verbs and adjectives... Everything just turned to shit and I passed my last class with a 61%..."

He turned towards her and quickly observed the way the moon light hit her pale skin. "Well don't blame ze French language for your lack academics."

Alice sighed. She was all academic, for everything she took. Him saying that to her, didn't mean anything because she knew it wasn't true. "Yea well you lack social skills." This said about him though, was true.

"Maybe zo..." he laid down beside her making sure to keep a good foot between them. "But you also lack social skillz too... non?"

Alice was shocked in her mind. *How could he have known? Maybe he blindly guessed...* The Spy was right about her lacking social skills because Alice was an introvert: she charged her energy by being alone and lost her energy by talking to people. And like a true introvert, she despised small talk but loved deep, meaningful, intelligent, conversations. "No! I'm great at it... I-"

"Stop lying chaton, it doezn't suit you..." he put his hands behind his head making a barrier between the hard roof and his skull.

"I'm not lying!" She lied.

"Pleaze mon chaton, eet iz making my earz bleed." The Spy sighed.

Alice growled then spoke. "You can't just say I'm lying, you have no proof..." Alice didn't realise that this conversation was going absolutely nowhere.

"Your starz show your darkest desirez..." Spy pulled out another cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag from it.

Alice, who is disgusted with smoking, didn't notice, she was thinking about what he said. "Don't quote Macbeth...it makes my ears bleed." she grinned having used the line he stated earlier.

The suited man smirked at the girl's attempt to twist his words.

But he pushed that aside. "Ze quote is true." He specified as he blew smoke into the air.

Alice knew what the quote meant and yes it is true: people's emotions show through their eyes unless they can hide them properly. But for Spy to use that as his proof of her lying wouldn't be logical because he never saw her eyes when she spoke the lie. "It still doesn't prove that I was lying, if you couldn't see my eyes then you were just blindly guessing." Her facts were all together.

BLU SPY.

Spy sighed. These games were too childish yet Alice somehow kept an intellectual spin on things. "If zis really botherz you zo much..." He propped himself back up leaning elegantly on his right hand facing Alice. "... Lie again." His sharp dark blue eyes were staring into hers.

Alice sat up wrapping her arms around her knees. She sat so her whole body was facing him. He on the other hand was simply sitting up with his legs stretched out, he didn't face her completely, he just turned his head to her so he could watch her eyes.

"I am social." She said staring back at him.

The Spy studied her eyes. The way they moved, where they looked, did her pupils dilate or constrict. After about a second of thinking these thoughts, new thoughts popped into him mind: What shade of blue are they, are they sparkling or is that the light just hitting them, what is giving them that welcoming feeling. Spy caught himself leaning closer to the girl, but he didn't stop, in fact he continued until he felt his lips meet hers.

He felt her pull back and he released his hand that he did not know, was gripping her jaw. Once he opened his eyes he was greeted by that familiar hand he had met the other day. 'SLAP!'

Spy grinned rubbing his cheek softly. She's feisty. "Thiz iz why I call you mon petite chaton." He smirked at the furious girl. She was small but spunky and violent, quite like a kitten. The Spy tossed his cigarette over his shoulder and disappeared into blue smoke leaving the girl speechless and pissed. Instead of watching the girl scrabble to find him and throw some punches. He left deciding he had played with her enough and exited the roof and the RED base back into his own.

"Where we're you mate?" Sniper was leaning against the entrance hall with a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Out for a smoke." Spy calmly answered passing Sniper.

Sniper got up and followed him. "Even you wouldn't be that upset about getting caught cheating to have a one hour smoke."

Spy stayed silent knowing that was his only smart option.

"So... How'd she act when she saw you?" Sniper poked fun at Spy knowing fully where he was.

Spy continued keeping quiet.

"Did she kiss-ya goodbye as you disappeared inta the noght?" Sniper was laughing until the Spy came to a hault and spun around.

"Listen Sniper do I ever intrude into your relations? Non! So ztop intruding mine!" with that Spy spun on his heel and walked to his room.

Sniper stood there still with a smirk, shaking his head. Never before has he seen the Spy so flustered.

ALICE.

*That fucking snake!* Alice was storming down the stairs to her room. *The fucking nerve he had!* She slammed her door shut behind her. The noise just blended in with the ruckus the boys were making. *...using me like that!* She picked up a pillow and screamed into it making muffled squealing noises. She kicked a crate then fell backwards onto her bed. *Frikin fuck...* Alice shook her head, calmed down and got undressed for bed muttering swears and threats under her breath.

* * *

**A.N: Oh those accents... oh well. More to come. Request ANYTHING if you would like to see it.**


	6. Chapter 6

BLU SPY.

Spy was up early like always, no matter how late he went to bed he was one of the first men up in the morning.

He sat purposely far away from the Sniper, who was the other man to be an early riser. Once in a respectable spot he started sipping black coffee from his mug, thinking about his game plan for today. *Take down ze Heavy giving Scout a better chance to capture ze intel... But to keep ze Heavy down the Medic must die firzt...* To anyone who entered the room, Spy would look like he was staring into space, or admiring a piece of invisible art that only he could see. *I will also give ze little girl a vizit... To distract er from getting our intel of course...* The Spy tried getting himself to believe seeing the girl would help his team win, and 'of course' was not a benefit for himself.

The BLU Scout walked in scratching away at his bed head and placing a cap over it. Once he fixed up something close enough to be called breakfast, he sat down at a table with the Sniper.

Spy, even though occupied in his thoughts, always listens to his surroundings.

"Hey Snipes you've seen the chick on the RED team right? I'm not goin crazy or anything?" a Boston accent broke the silence.

The Spy quickly glanced over at their table and was caught by the Sniper's smirk that was glancing over at him.

Sniper looked back at Scout and sniffed before speaking. "Don't worry Scout you're not going crazy, I'm pretty sure we've all seen her." his smirk appeared again once mentioning the words 'we've all seen her'.

Spy knows this was directed at him but he remains silent and goes back to thinking.

"So...I'm allowed to shoot her right?" The Scout still confused as what to do.

The Sniper groaned a little, thinking about his answer. "You can beat her down a lil just don't kill her, I'm sure someone wouldn't like that..." he left his sentence open but avoided looking at the Spy making it obvious.

Spy, after hearing this, stood up and walked out of the room without his coffee.

Scout didn't bother to notice. "Whadda ya mean by that?"

"I'm thinkin she's not a class so if ya kill her she moght actually die." Sniper leaned on the table making sure Scout got the message through his thick skull.

Scout pondered this but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the announcer. "60 seconds till the match begins."

Both classes got up and rushed to the start room passing Spy on their way there.

Spy scowled as the Sniper passed him. What made the man think he could be teased so easily?

"30 seconds till the match begins..."

Spy equipped his cloaking device, ready to use it before the door lifted. He looked over at his team who were also preparing themselves.

"5...4...3...2..." Spy cloaked himself and the doors opened setting the men free to their promise land.

Many battle cry's and screams could be heard from each side but the Spy rather stay silent then lose his composure to 'freak out screaming'.

The battle was 30 minutes in and Spy had successfully sapped most of the sentrys and killed the Medic and Heavy, along with some others who got in his way. His goal had been completed but there was still a sub-goal available.

*Who would ze little one be wiz today?...* Spy watched the battlefield analyzing which of her teammates was her escort for the day. *She had already been with Sniper and Scout...* His gaze closed in on the other classes except the two she'd been with. The RED Soldier was beating away at people with his shovel, Demoman was running drunk, firing aimlessly. RED Medic was busy with his Heavy and if she was with Pyro he wouldn't bother interacting with her due to his slight uneasiness with the masked 'freak'.

The BLU Scout appeared from the spawn room and ran up to the Spy. "Yo Spy you gotta take those sentrys down! Their tearing my ass apart!"

Spy gave him a confused expression. "But I already took zem down?"

Scout shifted his feet. "Well their up again." and with that he ran off.

*Eet iz not possible to av salvaged his sentrys in that quick amount of time...* Spy was thinking to himself, angry at the loss of logic with what happened.

Frustrated, he cloaked himself and traveled to the area containing the sentrys. That's when he discovered his answer. The girl he had been looking for was alongside her Engineer, building and repairing sentrys. Spy gritted his teeth as he thought. *Sap sentrys, kill ze Texas bloke and end zis missery involving zat girl...* With that he threw down multiple devices that brought the sentrys to sparks and smoke. Blue smoke mixed with the other smoke as he appeared and shot a bullet into the hardhat of his opponent. All this in a record breaking time of 12 seconds.

Alice spun around and was confronted yet again with the BLU Spy. She scowled at him. "What the hell do you want?"

He looked her over, insuring the weapons on her and what her attack plans might be. "Oh nozing, juzt ere for a little chat." He took a few steps toward her only to have her take a few steps back.

"Sorry but I learned my lesson not to talk to you." She spoke half wittily pulling her pistols out of their holster.

Spy merely watched her knowing exactly how to handle this. "Oh there iz no need for those mon petite chaton." He stood up straight keeping suave as if he wasn't even at gunpoint.

"My ass, without these I'd have a knife in my head by now." She stood still in her stance ready to fire when necessary.

Spy smirked at her English saying. "Look I juzt want to talk." He held out his knife and dropped it to the floor. But in a place he could effortlessly swoop it up and strike if he needed to.

Alice narrowed her eyes and started lowering her pistols into their holster. The Spy's smirk grew knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"Spy! What the fuck are ya doin!?" A BLU Scout came buzzing around the corner from behind the Spy.

Spy winced as he heard his name. He didn't have time for this. So he swung out his gun aimed backwards, still keeping eye contact with the girl, and shot one bullet. No more sound came out of the Scout except for a thud. Spy watched as Alice's facial expressions changed from serious to confused.

Her lips parted but she didn't know exactly what to say. "...you... You just shot your own Scout..."

Spy slipped his gun back in a holster hidden beneath his jacket. "Yez well zis chat iz very important." He raised an eyebrow.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. No way was this man that dedicated to talking. "What is it that you really want? Cause I know for a fact you're not the type of guy to be killing people for a fuckin chat..." Her eyes were back to narrowing.

Spy gave a dry chuckle. "Pleaze you do not know what type of man I em. All I want iz to talk to you: mon chaton." He smiled half-heartedly.

"Yea...but...I kinda do know the type of man you are... You only work to provide for yourself, never the needs of others. You don't have any sort of feelings nor do you care for anyone's feelings. You will do whatever it takes to obtain your goal and you have a certain fear of over attachment." Alice raised her eyebrow knowing she pinned him spot on.

Spy did not move or make any suggestion that that made an effect on him. "Ahh mon chaton you av much to learn." But she didn't, she knew it all. So he lied. Shaking it off, he smiled stepping closer to her.

"Well then I will learn, but from a distance..." she stepped back again.

Spy was becoming frustrated by now, he wanted to just kill her and get it over with, it would be so much easier. Just one small sweep of his gun or his knife and his problems would be solved. Maybe. But subconsciously he was waiting for something to prove him wrong. "What iz wrong mon chaton..." he gave her a caring look. "...I will not hurt you."

Alice only smiled. "Your stars show your darkest desires..." As soon as those words sarcastically rolled off her lips her guns were pulled out and both triggers had been pulled sending two bullets into his head.

ALICE.

Alice stood over his bleeding corpse; blood draining from his skull and the back of his head. Alice chuckled. *Damn... I was aiming for his chest.*

"What the hell!?" The respawned BLU Scout had returned and was staring at the sight full scene.

Alice put up her hands as if surrendering. "Don't look at me. He's the one who shot you."

The Scout looked at her then the corpse. Alice was frozen; he could shoot her or attack at any time. But she'd be ready.

"Nice shot." He simply looked up and gave her a small smirk, tipped his baseball hat then left.

BLU SPY.

*She's cunning, ze little girl." Spy grazed out of the respawn room. *Zmart too...* he pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and rested it between his lips. *I will av to know er name...*

"You've failed!" the announcer shattered his thoughts with her scolding voice.

Spy merely shrugged and headed back inside the base.

"What the fuck was that out there!" The BLU Scout came running up behind him.

Spy just ignored him like he was a stray puppy nipping at his feet.

"Hey! I'm talkin to you!" He pushed the Spy's back attempting to get his attention. Which he did.

Spy stopped suddenly in his tracks and spun on his heel to face the nuisance of a boy. "I waz saving your life."

Scout went wide eyed. "From what!?"

Spy paused; his lying skills had become quiet slow. So he just used a smart remark. "I do not know, but you were going to die anywayz." Spy smiled at the baffled Scout. His work was done. With that he spun back around and continued walking to the caff.

Once at the cafeteria Spy halted in the doorway. Sniper was sitting down, feet up staring dead on at Spy. He was just about to turn around and tail it but Sniper spoke.

"Ey there you are mate! I saved you a seat." Sniped put his feet down, sitting properly in his chair and nodding to the chair across from him.

Spy had raised enough suspicions by now. With Scout's death ready to be rumored about, he didn't want to aggressively deny Snipers offer, and he couldn't politely deny his offer because that wouldn't work and it would become aggressive over time. So he sucked in some air and breezed over to sit in the chair across from the Sniper.

"Heard you shot Scout..." He grumbled leaning back with a smirk.

"Yez well he waz in my way." Spy blew out a stream of smoke.

"Exactly what, was he in your way of? He raised his eyebrow.

"A red opponent." He kept eye contact.

Sniper leaned forward. "Really...? Cause here I thought you shot im because he was getting on yor nerves..." He leaned back into his chair. "... that or you wanted to save the girl from him, looking like a hero in her eyes." he grinned having said that last part in a low mutter.

The Spy of course heard this and felt the need to correct his thinking, which was exactly what Sniper wanted him to do. "I didn't zave er from him nor did I kill him to look like a hero in front of er, he waz juzt in ze way when I waz talking to er."

Sniper grinned having hearing what he wanted. "So you were with her?"

Spy paused seeing the mistake he made.

"...and you were talking to her! That's a good start mate!" He winked at the frozen Spy.

"I am not your 'mate'" Spy growled gritting his teeth.

Sniper just smiled. "So what'd you talk to her about?"

"Nozing I attempted to kill er but she shot me." Spy shrugged taking a drag from his cigaret.

"Hmm thats noce..." sarcasm. "Why don't you just be nice to her for once, ask her to dinner?" Sniper was speaking in a serious voice, one that had a tint of annoyance in it.

"Dinnair? What are you? Fucking Romeo?" Spy narrowed his eyes at Sniper while slightly shaking his head.

Sniper just stared back at him. "No I'm a male human and I act like one. Maybe you should start actin loke one too." he slammed his hands down on the table, stood up and left in a calm manner.

Spy let out a sigh of smoke staring at the wall across from him.

ALICE.

"Hmmm, hmmhmmhm, hmHmmmmm!" Alice was humming a classical song she had playing in her ears from her iPod. Classical music is what she listened to if she couldn't sleep and if it didn't work she'd have to stoop low enough to drink warm milk. Sure it seemed childish but it knocked her right out. Along with classical music, its non-lyrical hypnotic trance was all she needed to relax and sleep.

But she wouldn't need the music to sleep if the Spy hadn't stressed her out today. She was forced to be on guard now in the battle field. Before she felt safe battling people that didn't have anything out for her, but now Spy was on her ass and the only reason she assumed why is because she killed him in a non-chivalry way.

Whatever, the Spy's negative effects on her weren't that bad; she could still put up with them and live a happy life. They were just annoying that's all.

* * *

**A.N: Kinda boring right now but don't worry I'll fix that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Short chapter. If the written accents bug you then let me know and I'll tone it down a bit. Enjoy.**

* * *

Morning came, and along with morning came another day off, filled with napping and fun.

"HAHAHA! I know right what a chuckle nut!" Scout doubled over laughing at his own joke.

Alice laughed too but not nearly as hard as Scout, just enough to make her eyes tear up a bit.

Once their laughs turned to giggles Scout straightened himself up. "Hey so Mann. Co actually answered us for once; they said ya could have your class and everythin." Scout smiled bringing the good news to her.

This brought a thought back into her mind. *What about my first plan to leave this place on the trans bus...* Her smiled faded as she was lost in thought. *Staying sounds like fun but what about my parents and my friends... and my education... All those years for nothing...*

"Hey! Alice!" Scout was waving his hand in front of the frozen girl.

She flinched as she came back to reality.

"Isn't it great? Their givin ya a chance to be your own class?" Scout was trying to get her smiling again. It didn't work so he tackled the problem without hesitation. "Alice? What's wrong?"

Alice finally processed what was happening in the real world. Scout was staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed. Alice then spoke. "Oh... Nothing... I may need to think about this..." She got up from the caff table, leaving her breakfast and Scout behind.

*I'll never be able to see anyone again...* Alice laid, sprawled out across her bed. *Mom, dad, Kim... My cousins...* Alice felt a sting in her eyes at the thought of her cousins. She loved them so much, she truly felt like she belonged with them, like they could have been her brothers and sisters instead. There were just 4 of them, 3 girls and 1 boy. The younger ones, which were one girl and the one boy, looked up to Alice as their leader. The other two girls were her age and were more than her friends or cousins; they were like her super awesome sisters. All four of those cousins together with Alice only cause hilarity and ruin. The group would prank people, play man hunt, toboggan and skate in the winter, fish and tube in the summer. They would be an unstoppable force up at their cottage. Whether it was being lazy and watching TV sprawled out over whatever furniture they could get to first or it was planning out the best game of 'man hunt in the dark'. Alice was torn. *What about Christmas... Thanksgiving... My birthday...* She could now feel the cold tears fall from her hot cheeks. *I will never see my family..."

'Knock knock knock'

Alice scrambled to straighten herself up, wiping the tears off her face with her hands. "Who is it?" her voice came out shaky.

"It's me mate, Sniper, are you okay in there?" his voice was calming even from coming behind a door.

"Yup... I'm okay." she answered wanting to sound fine but came out winey instead.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

She was silent not knowing what to say. Alice gulped.

The door started creaking as it slowly swung open. Sniper peeked from the opening to see the solemn girl. He then sighed standing up straight and walked over to her, sitting by her side. "Whots wrong mate?"

Alice forced a smile. "Nothing... I just decided that I was going home on the trans bus..."

Sniper was confused at first then it hit him. "Is this about the company offering you a class?" he leaned forward trying to look at her face which was affixed to her lap.

"Yea I'm not going to take their offer anymore..." She spoke her sentences as if she hadn't cried.

"Well that's good that you made your decision, but why are you crying about it?" his eyebrows furrowed under his hat.

Alice paused. Why was she crying? If going home was the hands down decision, why was she crying about it?

Sniper shifted in his seat as a response to her silence. "I had a crappy lofe back at home... An assassin on the run couldn't have no family, no friends. And my parents didn't like my job choice very much eithar..." He forced a smile at her. "But then I came here, and I can do what I love without being judged..." She sighed and looked up at him as he carried on. "These men here became my friends, more than friends really, like a family... As cheesy as it sounds it's what happened..." Alice nodded showing she understood. "Now if you stay here I'll guarantee that'll appen to you, being an innocent gurl an all." he nudged her trying to be sarcastic. "And I understand you may have a family back out there, you can send em letters if you want, but if you really just want to go home I won't stop you." he patted her back and stood up going to the door and standing there. "Just know that you're a pretty good fighta out there." Sniper smiled and left her to her thoughts.

She thought about everything from different perspectives. She had a nice life back at home but it was always missing something. That pinch of excitement, adventure and action. Alice loved those things and actually left home a lot to find them. And she found it; right at this very base was her opportunity to experience adventure, action and excitement every single day.

About an two hours of thinking and pacing and lying down and biting her nails she came down with a simple tally solution. Compare her home and the base by the simplest needs that are there. 'Home' had 3 tallies: 1. Family/Friends, 2. Belonging, 3. Good life ahead of her. 'The Base' had 3 tallies: 1. Family/Friends, 2. Belonging, 3. Adventure/Action. *A fucking tie...* No matter how Alice saw it, rearranged it, or changed it, the two would always come down to a tie.

Alice's sighed and flopped down onto her bed. *Well it is not that bad here...* She was leaning towards the idea of staying. *Running around killing people...* she smiled at how disturbing that sounded. *It's just like manhunt... but with grown men... * she pondered this and shrugged, accepting it as a positive thing. *It's fun here... and I could get paid to do this.* Alice sighed with euphoria. *...and I get my own weapon and uniform if I join... all I gotta do is play the game...* her smile relaxed into a concentrated complexion. *...for the rest of my life...* Alice didn't know whether to frown or smile again. She knew it would be the same thing almost every day. Would she get bored of it? Alice thought for a long time and came up with her mini plan. *Ok if something happens or an opportunity that will somehow make every day interesting comes up before the trans bus gets here then I will stay.* Her thought up words were final, and so was the day.

BLU SCOUT.

Scout was wondering around the halls trying to find his way without tripping. It was midnight and all the lights had been turned off, leaving Scout hesitantly walking in the dark. *Fuck this is the last time I drink a BONK! before bed...* He wandered the halls trying to burn off the sugar rush.

"What the-!?" Scout exclaimed stepping back after he had walked into a figure.

"Scout, wat are you doing up zo late?" The BLU Spy straightened out his suit sounding annoyed.

"Fuck man, you scarred me... Uh I can't sleep, decided to burn off some energy." Scout scratched the back of his head.

"Hm..." Spy grunted in acknowledgement and was about to walk past the Scout but then the boy spoke up.

"Why are you up?" Scout protested with a smile.

Spy paused then continued to pass him and walk away. "...I cannot zleep eithair." he spoke smoothly and was gone.

Scout furrowed his eyebrows. *Geez why's he gotta be so mysterious an shit...*

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for another boring one but don't worry next time i promise, seriously. Next chapter. Don't worry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Yes! Finally! A non-boring chapter! (Except for some of the mental dialoge.) I also realised how awkward the writting is presented becuase I write the story on my phone then correct it in Mircrosoft so I dont see anything wrong with the gaps and spaces but when its finally published it gets stretched out. So if this bothers, you read it on your phone or IPod because it looks a hell of a lot better. Anyways... enjoy!**

* * *

ALICE.

It was another day off, possibly the weekend, Alice didn't really know but she didn't care, she just wanted to sleep-

"GET UP MAGGOTS!"

Nope it was a battle day, so much for sleeping.

Alice and her team got ready and reported to the start room. Everybody was checking their equipment before the 'game' started.

"30 seconds..."

"Mrrr, mmmm!" Pyro was exclaiming to Alice who was trying to understand.

Engi leaned toward Alice from behind. "Pyro wants you ta stick with em." he whispered the translation in her ear.

Alice nodded. "Okay Pyro."

"5...4...3...2...1!"

Alice followed Pyro as he lugged his way past the exit and into the battlefield. *I better not get singed by this guy.* Was Alice's only thought throughout the battle.

"You failed!" Alice frowned and Pyro made some sad groaning noises.

"It's ok Pyro... you did awesome, I could hardly keep up with you." Alice smiled trying to bring the infernos mood up.

The masked man looked at her and paused, this made Alice feel awkward. Then Pyro raised his hand and gave her a thumbs up. Alice sighed with relief.

The two walked back and joined their other depressed team mates who were all dragging themselves to the caff.

"That fucking Spy was on my ass that entire battle! Can ya believe the jerk?!" Scout was eating his sandwich and talking with his mouthful.

Alice just smiled and shook her head.

Scout and Alice were startled by the sudden appearance of a envelope on the table. "You av mail Madame..." speaking of spies their red one appeared and handed them both a folded piece of paper.

Alice was confused. "Who would be sending me letters? Nobody knows I'm here?" Scout shrugged and Spy walked away handing out papers to the rest of the team.

Scout started unfolding his sheet of paper. Alice put down her letter and picked up her sheet too. The paper had dozens upon dozens of check boxes with tiny writing beside each one. "What is this?" she looked up from her paper at Scout who was checking boxes off.

"It's like a grocery list... You check off whateva ya want and the trans bus brings it here...". Scout leaned over the table and pointed at a line. "You'd write yor class there and the stuff would have ya name on it... But since ya don't got a Class yet you can just use my name if ya want anything." he smiled and returned to his paper.

Alice read the list. It contained food, items, medicine, ammunition and other things. She shrugged and checked off 'apple pie' because why not. Then she checked off 'milk' because there was only one full container left in their fridge, plus it goes good with pie. Alice wrote 'Scout' in the top and folded it back up.

One mystery solved, now what was in the envelope? She ripped it open with hesitation and took the letter out. Alice's eyes studied the paper and she finally read it in her head. *'Congratulations! Mann. Co is considering to give you your own Class! We will be observing your actions in the battlefield this week and choosing what attire would best suit you. At the end of the week we will give you two days of battling to make 35 kills. If you successfully do so you will be rewarded with your very own: uniform, equipment, weapons, and Class! So good luck and we're watching you!

~Mann. Co'*

Alice didn't know how to feel. Getting her own Class sounded great, but 35 kills? She didn't know if that was an easy goal or an impossible goal.

"The letters from Mann. Co..." Alice handed the paper to Scout.

His eyes skidded back and forth on the paper. "Wow! Their gonna give ya a Class!" he smiled at Alice and continued to read the rest. His smile disappeared near the end.

Alice didn't like his expression. "...What...?" She questioned.

He looked up from the paper and sighed. "35 kills is a lot... When I became a class they only made me kill 20..."

Alice felt her stomach turn. "But... Do you think I can do it...?"

Scout forced a smile. "Yeah... But you're gonna need a lot more training..."

BLU SPY.

The suited man was sitting at a caff table by himself, drinking his coffee. *Stupid boy'z face when I killed him for ze fith time...* Spy smirked to himself. *Too bad ze Engineers toys stopped my rain of fun...* he took a sip from his mug. *I would av been able to sap zem if zat masked freak wazn't setting fire to everyzing!* Spy's eyes narrowed at nothing. *...if it weren't for zat masked freak I would av been able to play wiz my toy...* his smirk returned again as he referred to Alice in his thoughts. *...piety... I wanted to know er name today...*

ALICE.

Alice's mind was racing at a million miles per hour. She couldn't wrap her mind over this. *...35 kills... 35 kills... 35 fucking kills! How am I supposed to do that in two battles?* she rolled over on her bed. *... Maybe if I do train and manage to kill 17 on one day and 18 on the other... I'd also have to not die considering that's a full game over for me...* she rolled over again. *Fuck this sounds impossible!...* Alice rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. *...or maybe I should just leave with the trans bus... That way I'd live and go home to my family and friends...* Alice frowned. *...What the fuck do I do!* She took the pillow from under her head and pushed it against her face, screaming as loud as she could. After calming down she removed the pillow and threw it against a wall. Alice collected herself and sighed. *...Technically this is not the new opportunity I wanted because I already knew I'd have a chance to get my own class. SO. That means I stick with my old plan and wait for something good to happen... And I'll also have to train considering I have to kill... Thirty fucking five people...*

With that last thought Alice took a shower and went to sleep.

The week ahead of her consisted of 3 days off and 4 days in battle. Today was a day of battle.

"KA-BOOM!" Demoman shouted as he shot a frag grenade into the empty room. Alice followed with her pistols up.

"Heh heh... See it's always good to do a lil check before you go inta a room!" he heckled while nudging the dead body of a BLU Sniper with his foot. Alice smiled back at him. Demoman pulled out his bottle of rum. "Cheers mate!" He lifted it up then brought it too his lips taking a long swig from it.

Alice shook her head with a smile. *Oh drunk people... Such great entertainment.* She put her pistols back in her holsters and decided to take a quick break before barging out into battle.

BLU SPY.

The RED Pyro was right in front of him, back defenseless and all. Spy crept up behind him with a big grin smeared across his face. He held the knife up ready to plummet it into the rubber man's back. But then the Pyro did a 360... With his flame thrower on. *Merde...* Spy thought as he knew his demise.

"Zat rubber masked freak..." Spy was mumbling to himself as he walked out of the respawn room. "Stupid fire alwayz-"

Spy was cut off from the quick pull of Sniper who was just outside the room.

Spy looked at him with an annoyed expression. "You av wrinkled my suit." He stared at him seriously.

"Ya suit doesn't matter right now mate cause I know where the girl is and I'd know you'd burn ya suit just to see'a." Sniper tipped his sunglasses down and looked over them.

Spy scowled at the smirking man. "I would not burn zis suit, itz worz more zan your life!" He fixed his tie.

Sniper grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay enough about ya suit! If ya wanna see the girl she's up on the third level of that building!" He pointed to a wooden building near the RED base.

"What makes you zink zat I would want to zee ze girl?" Spy narrowed his eyes at Sniper.

Sniper groaned. "Alota things mate..." he put his hand on the Spy's shoulder only to receive a 'who the fuck do you think you are' face from him along with Spy swiping away Sniper's hand.

ALICE.

"Aye... Look at de birdies..." The drunken man smiled pointing out the window.

Alice looked at where he was pointing. She smiled. He was right, there were birds. She leaned on the windowsill admiring the birds with Demoman.

"Eh lass, I think somethin bit ma back... " Demoman's speech was slurred and he defiantly sounded hammered.

Alice was still smiling. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Demoman turning his back to her, he was also leaning dangerously against the windowsill. "Do ya see the bugger? I think it's a horsefly..."

Alice turned her head to expect nothing, or at the most a fly but what she saw was a big open gash that was turning his black vest dark scarlet.

"Shit!" Alice exclaimed as she tried grasping onto Demoman's limb body as it was falling over the windowsill. Her grip wasn't good enough and the drunken dead man fell to the ground below. Alice stood looking over the windowsill shocked. Then it kicked in. Spy was in here. She spun around quickly to the empty room.

BLU SPY.

He watched the girl go to draw her weapons but he knew he'd be safe because he already stole them away from her and tossed them out of the room. The girl looked down at her belt, and then looked back up. Her facial expressions were frightened and surprised with a hint of anger.

"Show yourself!" She yelled to the room.

Spy grinned still cloaked. "Tell me your name firzt." He wanted to have the decency of knowing her name before he killed her but then he'd forget her name along with the hundreds of other people the Spy had met.

The girl looked confused.

ALICE.

*Why the hell would he want to know my name?!*

She hesitated to speak. "Uh Alice...?" She didn't know if she had made the right choice of giving her name to this killer.

BLU SPY.

He smiled. *Alize hmm well now I can kill er.*

Spy stood behind the paranoid girl, he pulled out his knife which decloaked him but he was ready to make the final clean sweep. *Such a piety...*

Alice quickly turned around sending her right fist into his face. The man was briefly taken back by this but came back with a swipe that lightly cut the girls arm.

This wasn't nearly enough to stop her or startle her because she threw another punch that hit him right in the face again.

Spy's grip on his knife loosened and he felt it slip down to the ground. Alice heard the knife hit the floor and quickly took her focus off her target to kick the knife away. This gave Spy a chance to recuperate, ready his stance and attack. Alice faced her target again. They stood frozen, predicting each other's moves. *I will admit... I underestimated er...* Spy's eyes narrowed on the girl. Her pale skin barely covered by her tattered and ripped clothes, far more different than Spy; covered completely in his silk clean crisp suit.

"Arahhh!" Alice grunted as she threw a punch at the man's face. Only to have it deflected by his fore arm. "Huuua!"She attempted again using her left but he did the same. Alice took a step back then made a round house kick but was stopped at the very end by Spy's vise grip on her ankle.

*She iz a good fighter... Unable to beat me but she iz good...* He threw her foot down but Alice kept her balance. It was his turn to strike. Spy lunged forward nonchalantly and swung his fist at her; she ducked then sprung back up only to jump back in reaction to his next quick side punch.

Alice tried taking his attack recovering time as an advantage and attempted to punch him but he took hold of her wrist with his same vise grip. She threw another punch at him as a last resort but this was also engulfed by his tight hold.

Spy was winning. He plowed her to the wall pinning her there by her wrists. He had her, she was done, this was it. The suited man grinned. His inner problems would be over with just one quick snap of the neck. Spy looked down at his almost accomplished goal. He stared into his prey's eyes. They were the same soft blue he had seen those other times. His morbid grin faded into a neutral expression. Killing her would solve his problems... Right?

ALICE.

She looked up at her demise. The man held her wrists tightly and was mere centimeters away from her face. Alice could smell the smoke off him but she could also smell his cologne, it smelled like a masculine minty pepper. It smelled nice. She looked up into his sharp blue eyes. They didn't seem as cold and deadly close up, they looked confused.

Alice's was no longer angry; she was sorta in awe of this man. Swift, mysterious and dangerous yet he was so close to her. She started to feel her cheeks burn. *Shit... I'm I really blushing-? For him-?* Alice's lips parted slightly so she could breathe properly.

BLU SPY.

*Er cheeks are red...* Spy was frozen, analyzing her face, but still holding her tight against the wall. He gazed at her lips. They were parted ever so slightly to look inviting...- No. Spy was too dedicated to fulfilling his first goal. He narrowed his eyes at her and snarled. He wasn't going to let any new emotions get in the way.

ALICE.

Alice was still in awe. She looked at the blood running from his nose down his snarling lips. She suddenly felt something in her chest something that made her feel... breathless. She took notice of other feelings and things she began to enjoy: the feeling of his hands pinning hers against a wall, the fact that he towered above her, the way his eyes pierced into her's, how he looked rough yet suave, how his lips even suggested that he was dangerous...*Oppertonity.* a voice in Alice's head rang, she didn't even think about it she just acted, and that was by thrusting her face towards his, feeling a new enjoyable moment: her lips against his.

BLU SPY.

Spy's eyes were wide open. His prey was now kissing him. *...* he wasn't thinking anything except for how soft her lips felt against his. Spy's eyes began to get heavy as his hands relaxed and floated down to the girl's hips. He started to move his lips lightly sucking on her plush bottom lip. Alice's now free hands slid up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer, wanting more. The suited man gripped her hips and pulled them close to his, to insure she stayed there he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Spy was feeling emotions and he didn't stop them. If fact he was embracing them just like he was embracing the girl. This was all so different for him, he had felt lust before but this was not the same. It was warmer and gentler. He didn't like it, but at the same time he did.

ALICE.

Alice was burning up from all the blushing, sexual tension, and body heat. Spy was holding her tight against him which she liked. She wanted to feel like he wouldn't let her go or wouldn't let her escape. Alice was lost in her world of euphoria and she was sure Spy was somewhere there too.

'BOOOOOOM!' noises from the battlefield were finally noticeable by Alice.

She opened her eyes. *I'm kissing the Spy... I'm kissing the Spy!* Alice didn't know whether to be happy or pissed but whatever she felt she was on alert. Instinctively she pushed the man away. He looked at her confused; his cold dark eyes were no longer sharp and scary. They seemed soft, filled with euphoria and a little confused.

Alice didn't know what happened, she wished they were still kissing unaware of their world and everything else. But it was too late, she broke the connection. And there was no going back.

"This isn't going to work." She finally blurted out not knowing what she said.

Spy looked at her with an expression she had never seen before. It looked like he was sad... Like a puppy dog when you scold it. "What do you mean?" he gulped standing up straight.

"What we just did will never happen again..." Alice couldn't control her words.

"Well zen.. Ahrm." he cleared his throat as he fixed his tie. "Az you wish..."

Alice ran out the room forgetting her pistols and equipment.

BLU SPY.

Spy felt a new feeling. But this one wasn't pleasant in anyway. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach and not to mention the knot in the back of his throat. *She iz juzt a girl! Ztop being a mauviette about it!* is what his mind said but his heart and body said otherwise: *Alize... I didn't even stop er.* He swallowed that aching knot and picked up his knife. *I should av juzt killed er before she told me er name... Zan none of zis would 'appen!* He scolded himself for getting too close to someone.

"You've failed!" the announcer yelled.

ALICE.

The RED team was celebrating in the caff over their victory. Alice was happy she was with them, she was trying hard to forget what happened earlier. She sat down staring into space.

"Hey! Alice! What da hell are ya thinkin about? You've been zoned out for a long time." He nudged her and she flinched.

"Uh-w-what? Oh! I-I was thinking about... Mann. Co!" she lied. But now since she brought it up she finally came up with her answer.

"Oh yea? Whatta'bout it?" Scout was talking with his mouthful again.

"I've decided to stay here and get my own Class." she smiled at the frozen boy. His jaw fell open showing some chewed food.

"Really!?" He finally spoke. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Fuck yeah! Okay, we's gotta train you good though!" He jumped up from his spot and slammed his hands on the table.

"First day off we get k?!"

BLU SPY.

Spy roamed the halls that night. His mind was too busy thinking and it wouldn't allow him to sleep. He couldn't figure out that girl, it baffled him. He had been with many other women who were immediately 'wooed' by his charm and fell completely for him. But this girl didn't, which made his pride go up and his ego go down. Another thing was that Spy had developed emotions for this girl. He hated that. He hated growing emotions and he especially hated that those emotions were to her. But he did like the feeling he got in his chest when she kissed him, of course though he denied to himself that he liked it, he denied it every time, trying to forget that feeling, eliminating all other unnecessary emotions in the process. But after a while his mind would wander and he'd find himself imagining the feel of her soft lips against his, her small hands creeping around his neck, and how his bigger much stronger body engulfed her more petite frame. This would be followed by the 'punched in the gut' feeling he got when Alice left him. At this state he would be wallowing in his new emotion called sadness. Which then proceeded to become anger, a not so unfamiliar emotion, as he thought deeper into the question: 'why' did she leave? And then: 'why' didn't I stop her?

"Fuck!" Spy spun around and punched the wall beside him leaving a hole with little chunks of plaster hanging from it. All these thoughts and emotions were too much for him. So he continued his attempt at eradicating them.

* * *

**A.N: Oooooo and the plot thickens...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** **Don't worry guys I promise you Alice won't cry anymore, for your sake and mine.**

* * *

The sun was bright and hot shining down on the running girl. She was sprinting for cover as the BLU Demoman came 'prancing about'.

'KA-BOOOOM!' both the Demoman and the bomb yelled.

Alice took one quick peek around the corner with her gun and fired one shot hitting Demoman in the forehead.

"Five..." Alice whispered under her breath.

'Pweeew DING' a bullet hole appeared on the metal wall she took cover at, right beside her head. She pulled her pistols out and quickly scanned the higher parts of the buildings. A man with a jungle hat ducked below the windowsill of a wooden building. But it was too late she had already spotted him and was aimed and ready to pull the trigger.

'Click'

She waited a second and witnesses the BLU Sniper get blown back by her bullet.

"Six..." She breathed to herself.

"MAGGOTS!" the BLU Soldier was falling from the sky towards her, his shovel ready to plummet into her skull.

Alice jumped back and pulled out her knife knowing this would be a close combat battle.

The Soldier stood up and charged at the girl. She quickly did a side jump, spun around and stabbed him in the back. His body went limb and hit the ground.

"Seven..." she grunted rolling her ankle on the ground.

BLU SPY.

Spy had made sure to destroy all his unnecessary feelings and to do that he had to push away those memories and to make sure they stayed away he had to insure that nothing would remind him of them. So his plan was to avoid the girl. That being said Spy was more cautions in battle than ever before.

"Damn Spy sappin ma sentrys!" the RED Engineer came running around the corner to see his babies up in smoke.

Spy took this as his advantage and stabbed the defenseless man in the back. He took the knife out and blood soured out spraying some scarlet on his suit.

"You got blood on my suit." he sneered as he looked at the red drops.

"We have the enemy's intelligence!" The announcer yelled.

Spy cloaked himself and ran outside. He saw his Scout sprinting out of the RED base. He also saw a RED Heavy/Medic combo heading towards the fast boy. The corners on Spy's mouth went up as he came up with a perfect plan in mere seconds.

The suited man ran as blue smoke surrounded him. He came up behind the medic and stabbed him, swiftly covering his mouth. Then he immediately changed into a perfect mirror image of the man he had just killed.

"Medic why you stop?" the RED Heavy tried looking over his big shoulder.

"Oh nozing! Quick you must get zat Scout." Spy quickly attempted averting the Heavy's eyes from seeing his dead doctor.

"Okay Doctor!" head turned back and his gun started up.

Blue smoke appeared as Spy struck his knife deeply into the large man's back. He grinned as to seeing his plan go perfectly well. Spy looked up to see the Scout he had just saved still running across the battlefield. He was almost to their BLU Base!

"AARHG!" out of nowhere Scout tripped and did three complete summersaults before coming to a halt. He tightly gripped his ankle.

"I've been shot! MEDIC!" the boy yelled.

"MEDI-" the boy was cut off and went still then tipped over lying on the ground. He had been shot in the head.

Spy looked up for a Sniper but then saw the girl running towards the Scout's body with her guns up.

ALICE.

She looked his body over. Yup he was dead.

"Nine." she was breathing heavily as she picked up the case and started jogging back to the RED base.

BLU SPY.

He wanted to stop her, he knew he could. But he wanted to rid these torturing emotions. Spy narrowed his eyes at the girl. He sighed and turned around walking back to his base.

ALICE.

She ran into the base and there was the Soldier she had killed earlier. He hadn't seen her yet so she stood frozen against the wall until he turned the corner she was glued to. That's when she'd stab him in the back.

"Ten!" Alice groaned in relief, she had hit double digits.

The tired girl returned her intel and ran back to the BLU Base looking for more kills.

There was an Engineer guarding one of the main halls. She stood glued to the wall of the corner. *How do I kill him without his sentrys seeing me...* Alice sighed. *I'll have to lure him...* She aimed her gun around the corner and fired a couple shots.

"What in San hell?" The BLU Engineer yelled.

Alice could hear his footsteps and as soon as he was close enough she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulled him across her and stabbed him in the back.

"Eleven..." Alice smiled. She was making decent progress.

"MRRRFFMRR!" Alice looked out the room to see the BLU Pyro running down the halls.

She sighed with relief. An easy target.

Alice followed the panicked rubber man from a distance as she pulled out her guns. She had him in perfect aim. The trigger slowly moved back as her finger was almost done completing its task.

"Victory!" Alice flinched and shot the wall beside Pyro.

"Fuck!" she yelled.

The Pyro turned around and looked at her.

She looked up and forced a smile. "Uhh sorry..." with that she spun around and hightailed it out of there.

"Damn Alice, you were on fire!" Scout talking at high speeds as Alice ate her sandwich.

"Yea but I only got eleven kills." she raised her eyebrows.

"So! Ya didn't die once! Plus this means ya have an actual betta chance at doin dis!" The boy was jumping in his chair.

Alice shook her head as the boy rambled on. She smiled and realized he reminded her of her cousin. The one boy that had to hang out with the girls but still managed to be cocky and ruff not matter what. Both Scout and her cousin had blue eyes and seemed young, they were both childish and excited to show her new things.

"... And that way if ya just use at least two of our three days off ta train you'd be unstoppable!" Scout threw his hands up.

Alice smiled shaking her head. "Well then I guess I'll train tomorrow."

BLU SPY.

Spy lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep but he didn't want to seem suspicious walking around in the halls, so he finally calmed down enough to change into his white tank top and clean striped boxers. This was what he wore as pajamas and he wouldn't dare let any of his colleges seem him undressed and informal, being seen like that was like being seen naked.

*Ze girl iz counting er kills, she muzt be training for becoming a Class...* He thought back to when she had killed his Engineer, Spy was cloaked and witnessed Alice pull a smart move by luring him then going for the kill. He heard her say 'eleven' which reminded him of when he was receiving the task to become a class. Spy had to make 40 kills within 2 days of battle. He trained but not too hard, he knew this goal was possible for him. After all he was a spy that already trained to do this.

Spy grunted having caught himself thinking about her again. It was nearly impossible to forget her. He didn't want to sleep because that would leave his mind weak to think whatever it wants. He didn't like being weak in any way.

ALICE.

Alice woke up early and trained till dinner time. She was practicing combat, targeting and now acrobat. Occasionally she would go off track thinking about her last meet with the Spy. The reason she stayed was because of that moment, she did it because it was an opportunity, but she wasn't following through with it like she planned on any opportunity she got. Alice left him there, he sort of deserved it for trying to kill her multiple times but the thing that made her mad was that he didn't stop her when she tried leaving, he didn't even bother to ask why. This made Alice feel like she didn't matter to him, not like she already didn't know that but it hurt more knowing she put herself out there for him and he didn't budge when it came time for him to lose his composure for her. It basically made her mad. Which ultimately helped her destroy 28 practice combat dummies.

Alice repeated this the next day but ended it with a heavenly shower and a much needed sleep. Except she couldn't sleep, so she plugged in her headphones and passed out to the sounds of classical music.

"5...4...3...2...1!" The announcer yelled and the RED team scattered.

Alice ran straight into the battlefield. Nothing could touch her, the motivation and will power wouldn't let it. She was too focussed on kills she didn't even care if the other team captured their intel. She was on the hunt and no prey would escape.

BLU SPY.

It had been an hour and Spy was simply wandering around the halls of his base. If he ran into a RED he'd kill them, nothing more.

After a while though, no more RED's could be seen running in the halls. This is when Spy decided to scavenge through the wooden buildings and kill any enemies on the way. He peeked out of the bases main doors making sure no one was coming then he cloaked himself am began his task.

He made it to the first wooden structure but stopped before he entered. Alice was in the middle of the battlefield taunting at his team to 'come at her'. *Iz she insane?! Zey will kill er!* Spy just watched as his team, mostly the ground workers, charged at her.

ALICE.

Perfect. Now she didn't have to find them all. The BLU Soldier was in front of their blue 'herd'. Alice pulled out her pistols and Soldier stood his ground and steadied his rocket launcher about to fire. Before he could do so Alice sprinted and slid under his legs aiming her pistols at the back of his head once she was behind him.

'BANG' right up the skull.

"Eight..." Alice said out loud.

The Demoman was next, since he was faster than Heavy he went to attack the girl while Heavy and Medic worked together.

Alice quickly spun around and threw her knife at the man's face. It pierced through his eye patch and possibly into his brain.

"Nine..." She quickly ran and pulled it out of his skull then continued moving forward to Heavy and Medic.

Heavy's gun started up and was firing hundreds of bullets at the girl. She started running to the side and then summersaulted behind a stack of crates. They wouldn't protect her from the bullets for so long so she quickly popped up and shot 4 bullets, two of them hitting the Medic in the chest. Since he had strong health the man was fine but still injured.

"Doctor! Are you alright!" Heavy's gun stopped firing bullets. Alice smiled, her one second chance was available. She flipped over the crates and sprinted to the large man who was focused on his Medic. Alice jumped up with her knife in her hands and her back and arms arched back, once she was charged up she released sending hands and knife throttling into the Heavy's back. As soon as she made impact the Heavy yelled out and fell to the ground on his side.

"Ten..." Alice whispered.

The Medic looked at his dead partner but then fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded the ground around his head. He saw someone wearing sneakers stand in front of him. Then-

'BANG!'

"Eleven." Alice turned around and saw a small dirt cloud across the field. It was the BLU Scout making a break for it.

She pulled out her pistols and narrowed her eyes as she aimed for the running man's body.

'BANG!'

He was down but not out so Alice shot another bullet putting the Scout down.

"Twelve."

BLU SPY.

He watched the girl take down his team, intrigued by her improvement and capability. Spy wanted to go out there and fight her playfully and then purposely let her win and then hold her and bring her in for another kiss and then-

Spy stopped himself from thinking about her. He at least wanted to talk to her, straighten things up. What if she was mad at him, what if she wanted him, what if she left him again? He didn't know which made him feel unsure about approaching her. So he entered the wooden building he was standing at the whole time.

At the top he turned a corner and was quickly pulled to the side. Spy had had enough dramatic shit for today and punched the person.

"Oi! I was just makin sure ya wouldn't yell." Sniper rubbed his jaw.

"What do you want." Spy got down to the chase. Sniper would never do this unless he needed something or had something crucially important to say.

"Oh, you know what I want... I've seen tha girl, she'z been busting through everyone's head except for you! What goin on?" Sniper folded his arms and leaned into the Spy's face.

Spy scowled. "She kizzed me zen left me, I couldn't complain because it waz a decent kizz and I don't enjoy er company." He told one half true and lied on added parts.

Sniper smirked. "She kissed ya and left you, now you're avoiding the poor girl because you hate gettin close ta people..." he raised his eyebrow as he corrected Spy's last sentence.

Spy's superior look turned into a frown. He stayed silent.

Sniper rolled his eyes. "Your such a stubborn bastard! Go talk to her!"

Spy raised his eyebrow. "I av no need to talk to er."

Sniper quickly spoke back. "Go talk to her or I will!"

The suited man froze. Sniper? Fill that girls head with false love information? No.

"Fine." Spy grunted and spun around heading out of the building.

He cloaked himself and peeked around the door for the girl. He couldn't find her. The only one on the battle field was the BLU Pyro. He let out a sigh of relief but then choked when he saw something fall onto his Pyro. It was Alice; she jumped off from the high crates and landed on him. Pyro lay lifeless on the ground and the girl stood up taking out her knife from the dead body.

Spy stood there frozen as she came walking up to the wooden buildings entrance. Alice stood there for a moment. She was standing right beside him. Spy was doing his best to not breath. Once she looked his way then the other. Finally she walked in and made her way up the stairs.

Spy took a breath and followed her, keeping a distance though.

The girl was crouched at the entrance of the room Sniper was in. Spy couldn't help but smirk knowing Sniper's demise. She slowly moved in the room keeping crouched. Spy watched from the doorway. Alice just stayed there, crouched behind Sniper, she didn't move. What was she waiting for?

'BANG!' Sniper fired his gun.

As soon as that happened Alice sprung up and lodged her knife into his back. The man yelled and was lifted out the window.

"Nize kill..." Spy decloaked and stood leaning against the doorframe.

She looked up and snarled.

Spy immediately regretted speaking up.

The girl stood up properly only to lunge at him with her knife. Spy jumped back and drew his knife too. *Oh zo itz a fight she wants...* Spy was more than happy to have his chance at killing her again.

He swung at her and she merely leaned the other way. He swung again and she did the same.

Alice suddenly did a roundhouse kick without setting up her stance first. This took Spy by surprise because he did not expect it, or the fact that it blew his knife straight from his hand.

Before Spy could react Alice had already lunged forward into him. Her one hand was on his back holding him close to her and her other hand was between them. He tried breathing but he wasn't getting any air.

Spy looked into her eyes, they were no longer soft and welcoming, they were sharp and fierce.

"Fifteen." She grinned and pulled her hands away from Spy.

He took a sharp breath when he felt something leave his stomach. He looked at the knife she held, it was covered in fresh blood. She then pulled out her pistols.

* I assume she'z mad at me.*

'BANG!'

Black.

ALICE.

Spy's body fell to the floor. Alice stood there still holding her pistols up. She let out a big sigh and lowered her weapons to their holster.

He deserved it. But now they were somewhat even.

Alice went back down the stairs and out into the battlefield looking for more kills

"VICTORY!" The announcer yelled and Alice grunted.

She walked back into the RED Base and met up with Scout who was rambling on about something.

Alice smiled. *Just like old times...* She remembered how eager her cousin always was when telling her new things.

BLU SNIPER.

"Oi...Mate so did ya talk to her?" Sniper quietly said as he came up to Spy's table.

Spy looked up with a dejected expression. "Oui."

Sniper sat down across from him. "Wha'd she say?"

"Nozing..." He signed and took a drag from his cigarette. He didn't have the energy to make smart remarks, lie, or avoid any questions.

"Well then what happened?" Sniper furrowed his eyebrows.

"She stabbed me zen shot me." He blew out a stream of smoke.

"Ah I see..." Sniper all of a sudden picked up on Spy's depression. "...well why don't you talk to her again-"

"She dozen't want to talk...Sniper. Itz done." Spy spoke immediately, he stared him in the eyes as if to say 'leave it alone'.

Sniper let out a sigh and stood up. "Don't give up on her Spy, she's good for ya." He frowned looking at the distraught man and left the table.

*The stubborn wanka... Too caught up in his pride to get tha girl back... he needs ta stop mopin around and be a real man... *

ALICE.

Alice was all tucked into bed; she was warm and comfy yet a little empty. She started thinking like she always does. *Maybe I should have been less heartless to him... But why would I? It's not like he cares. But to stoop low to his level and kill him like he didn't matter to me, like he was just another numbered kill...* She thought about what she just said in her mind. *Does he matter to me? I kissed him but that was a pure impulse...* Alice was piecing her emotions together. She knew she had some sort of emotions for the Spy but she didn't want to. He was a terrible man waiting to break her heart if she ever gave it to him. He was the type of man that would use you than leave you. *...that's probably why he didn't mind me running off after I broke the kiss.* Alice sighed. So much 'drama'.

* * *

**A.N. Thank you for the reviews :D It lets me know how to make this story better. Soooooooo more to come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Oh my dear lord... this chapter is like the mother of all 'P.O.V's... good luck piecing this shit together. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning and Alice didn't really have a good sleep due to stress. Once she got up her head ached from the blood rush. She spent the day training but focused on acrobatics. RED Spy was helping her every now and then, and Scout would join the two only to get lectured by Spy how to properly attack.

7 hours of this and Alice was fried, her muscles were sore and her brain was tired. So she took a much needed shower, ate dinner then went to sleep (with the assistance of her classical music of course).

It was her last day in battle before having her kills get tallied. Her plan was to get at least 17 kills or more, and then the next day she'd get the rest.

"Six..." Alice was running for cover. She had just killed Pyro and was being attacked by the BLU Heavy.

Alice crouched behind a building beside the mutilated body of the BLU Soldier. He was number 3. She smiled with a sigh and took one of his grenades.

"Hey Heavy!" She shouted from behind the corner.

"Catch!" she pulled the pin and tossed the grenade at the massive man.

Alice leaned her head against the wall and waited.

'BOOM'

She looked around the corner to see bits and piecing of the, used to be, massive man.

BLU SPY.

Spy had managed to keep out of Alice's way. He didn't want to intrude on her training nor did he want to get killed by her. For some reason it hurt more when she killed him than anyone else. Perhaps it was her choice of weapon that prolonged the pain. Or maybe Spy hated having the girl he was fond of stab him without mercy. Either way, dying was dying and he didn't like it, it made him look unprofessional.

ALICE.

According to the announcer there was 60 seconds left. Alice had killed about 15 people. Not bad but she'd definitely step it up for the real deal.

The girl was scanning the area for any possible targets.

"YOU'VE FAILED!"

Alice grunted. "Fuck..."

Scout met her at the base's main doors.

"C'mon! Let's go get some food I'm starvin!" Scout begged as the girl slowly walked in the halls.

She just smiled. "You shoulda had breakfast you idiot!" Alice laughed and purposly walked slower.

Scout's made his eye twitch. "C'mon you lazy ass!" he pulled on her arm.

Alice stood her ground and kept walking as if she were made of stone. "Whaaaaaaat... aaaarrre ... yooooooouuuu... taaaaaaalllkinnnnggggg... abooooouuutt..." she talked in slow-mo.

Scout grunted and picked the girl up, running to the caff. Alice was too busy laughing.

He put her down when they were at the doors.

"Thanks for the free ride." She smiled jokingly at Scout who pushed her arm in return.

Lunch was great. Alice was beyond happy. She had found the greatest friend ever and the greatest job ever. For once Alice felt complete, like she didn't need anything else. She was happy.

It was 11:00 pm. Alice had super, a shower and everything needed to have a good night's sleep. Yet, she couldn't sleep. Not even her classical music put her to sleep. The girl tossed and turned only getting fragments of unconscious bliss. She spent 5 hours doing this and finally managed to put herself out for 3 hours. It wasn't much but it was something.

As soon as Alice woke up she knew she was in trouble. Her head hurt and her mind and body were completely tired. The poor girl got dressed and equipped her weapons heading down to the start room.

"3...2...1!"

Alice pulled her shit together and ran to the battlefield. She figured she'd kill the ground runners like the Demoman, Solider, Scout and Heavy first. Then go for the hidden ones.

Alice pulled out her pistols to shoot the charging Heavy. It took way more bullets to kill the man than she wanted.

"One." She said out loud to no one. This time these kills counted.

RED SCOUT.

Scout was guarding the intel. He didn't bother going after the other teams intel because he knew Alice needed all the time she could get. So he watched their own intel making sure nobody won.

After a while though, the bored boy started throwing his baseball up then catching it. He was doing this repeatedly to fight his boredom and figured he'd be doing it for the entire battle.

BLU SOLDIER.

Solder charged out onto the battlefield like he always does. Head up high and helmet down low. The man rocket jumped over a stack of crates and proceeded charging thought the field.

"MAGGOTS!" he pulled his shovel out and hit the unsuspecting RED Demoman. "Dirrrrect hit!" he shouted.

BLU DEMOMAN.

The Scotsman ran past the cheering Soilder and shot a couple bombs at what he thought was a person. When the smoke cleared it was just BLU Heavy's dead body.

"Heh heh... I needa lay off the scotch." The man chuckled.

He turned around, took one step and fell over. At first he thought he was drunk then he saw sneakers on the ground beside his head.

"Two..." the girl from the RED team stated then bent over reaching behind his back before he blacked out.

RED SNIPER.

Sniper was watching the battle from above in one of the wooden buildings. He smirked once he saw Alice kill the dumb drunk. But then that smirk disappeared once he saw a BLU Soldier come running at her from behind, with his rocket launcher ready to fire. Sniper thought she would know he was there but quickly discovered she was too busy pulling the knife from the Demo's back. Sniper reacted instantly; pulling the trigger just milliseconds away from actually aiming at the man's head.

"Boom... Headshot." Sniper spoke to himself with a smile.

The BLU man dropped his gun, fell to his knees then fell to the ground face first. Sniper watched as Alice spun around looking at the dead body, she then looked at the building Sniper was in and gave a 'thumbs up' to that area. He smiled and gave a 'thumbs up' to her even though she probably couldn't see.

BLU SNIPER.

The Australian man watched his Scout exit their base. The boy hurdled over crates and planks. Sniper looked at the path ahead of him and saw the RED girl. Whatever was about to happen, he couldn't shoot the girl and something told him that his Scout wouldn't survive because of it.

"Ah well..." he took his hand off the trigger, silencing any impulses, and enjoyed the show.

The girl took the dead BLU Soldier's rocket launcher and shot it at the BLU Scout which sent him flying. She then pulled out her gun and shot him from afar.

Sniper sighed. "Sorry mate..." he then shrugged and went back to work.

BLU ENGINEER.

Engi was hitting his sentry as he watched the BLU Pyro roast the RED Spy. Something just warmed his heart knowing his babies would be safe.

"Thanks Pyro, been a real help." He smiled at the masked man.

"Mmmmrr Mmmmf!" Pyro answered back as he left the room.

The Texas man just smiled and his attention was redirected by the Scout leaving the respawn room.

"Did-ja die already son?" He stopped the furious BLU boy.

Scout snarled. "Yea, that frikin RED chick is tearin us apart!"

Engineer paused and pondered. "Hmm... Ok then just avoid her and get the intel. Do whatever it takes to stay away from her." He put his hand on Scout shoulder and shook it violently. "Now get out there!" Engi sent Scout on his way.

RED SPY.

Getting revenge was almost another sense for the RED Spy. He had respawned and was on his way to go kill that dumb Engineer and his stupid sentrys. He'd also need a little help.

"Hey! What the fuck!?" Alice was grabbed by the wrist and was forced to run.

"I'm giving you anozer kill!" The Spy shouted back to the dazed girl.

They bursted thought the doors and Spy led the way. He stopped abruptly at a corner.

"Stay ere... But come follow once you hear the Texas man yell." The red suited man turned to corner as he cloaked himself. He quickly snuck up to the sentrys and placed his oh so magical devices on them bring the machines to sparks.

"What th- SENTRY DOWN!" Spy watched the man frantically hover over his machines as he stood behind him.

He decloaked. "Hey pardner!" Spy shouted imitating the Engineers accent.

The BLU Engineer turned around enraged.

Spy watched as Alice came into the room and quickly ran up to the Engineer, and swiftly stabbed him in the back before he could take another step closer to him.

BLU PYRO.

This battle was going good for Pyro, he defended the sentrys, killed the Spy, and got a nice 'thank you' from Engi. Things were going good-

He paused at the entrance of the room. There he was: the Spy, and his friend lay dead on the floor. Pyro's day was no longer good.

"Mmmmmr!" he shouted as he set fire to the RED Spy.

"I do believe I'm on fire." The flaming man looked down at himself.

"Holy shit!" That girl that tried to kill him backed away from the burning Spy and pulled out her pistols. Before Pyro had time to act everything went black.

RED MEDIC.

"Come now Doctor we must go!" Heavy shouted from the entrance of the respawn room.

Medic was picking up some medkits from the table. "Ovkay ovkay!"

Just then their RED Spy appeared.

The Medic smiled at the suited man. "Tsk Tsk Tsk... Zet fire again?" Medic scorned Spy.

"Yes now will you excuze me I need to go murder people." With that the Spy left.

Heavy and Medic looked at each other and shrugged.

"Can we go Doctor!?" Heavy complained again.

"Juzt a moment!" Medic yelled back.

BLU HEAVY.

Little girl killed him so easily. Heavy could never figure this out so he just kept on shooting anything that moved.

"Come out and fight me!" he shouted in his Russian accent.

RED DEMOMAN.

The man lay drunk behind a wooden building only to have that loud Russian wake him.

"Come out and fight like men!" His voice could be heard from miles away.

Demoman got up and went to shut up the big fella but he was drunk and Heavy was on high alert. Guess who won.

"Ay! Fucking ay!" Demoman yelled as he figured his demise after seeing the Heavy was aimed at him.

RED HEAVY.

"Doctor we must go now!" Heavy boomed.

"Yes yes Letz go!" Finally the Medic was done.

"HeYus!" The large man shouted and charged through the hall and out the base door.

"Doctor! Demo is down!" Heavy shouted as he saw the RED Demoman literally covered and surrounded by red.

"Uah... It'z too late for him. But shoot da BLU Heavy!" The Medic yelled seeing the large man appear ready to fire.

At once both machine guns revved up then started clicking sending their 200 dollar bullets into the other man. Since the RED Heavy had a Medic he did not worry about getting shot. His main priority was to destroy the man in front of him.

"ARRGNOOO." The BLU Heavy yelled out as he clutched his chest, his blue uniform was now red.

"Good job Heavy." Medic praised the man gleefully.

Heavy smiled and continued charging through the battlefield brining terror to all.

RED PYRO.

Not many people had tried getting in the room Pyro was guarding. It was full of Engi's sentrys and Pyro hated to see that stupid Spy destroy them. But he didn't even saw the Spy today. Strange. Oh well Pyro didn't care he was ready for anyone or anything, Spy or not.

All of a sudden he heard someone coming out from the respawn room and around the corner. By then time that person turned the corner he ignited his flame thrower and had set fire to the person.

"AY! What the hell are ya doin?!" The respawned Demoman brushed off his teammates flames.

"Mmr mm..." Pyro mumbled looking at the ground.

RED SOLDIER.

It was a hell of a battle out there. The BLU's Demoman, Soldier, Pyro and Medic were on the front and Soldier needed some back up. The screaming man barged through the doors.

"ALL MEN ON DECK!" he shouted orders at the RED Pyro and Demoman that were talking to each other.

The two instantly looked up and started running out the doors, Soldier followed behind them, busting through the doors again but coming to a halt.

"What'd ya need'us here for?!" The Scotsman yelled looking at the empty battlefield.

Soldier was baffled. He swore there were BLU's chasing after him.

"AAAAHHH!" their female teammate yelled as they spotted her jumping off a pyramid of crates and onto the Solider below.

Seems as if the little miss had killed them all herself. Solider smiled to himself. *She's doing good.* he thought affirmatively as he and the other two watched her successfully stab the man.

RED ENGINEER.

Engineer was sitting back watching his sentrys guard the main room before the intel. When the Solider came in asking for people to help he didn't budge, he knew his spot was right here. After all it wasn't a busy day and he knew why. That little girl had been working her ass off to get up to this moment and she deserved whatever prize they were giving her. It made him proud seeing her do well, and considering she never died makes her even more incredible. Engi was praying that she got enough kills, they needed a female presence around them. Not for the sexual aspects of it but to remind them of their mothers and daughters and sisters and wife's. This girl represented all of them and for Engi he wanted to see his little girl do good.

"BOINK!"

A Scout shouted and next thing Engineer knew was he was face flat on the ground.

"BONK!"

BLU SCOUT.

Scout had snuck his way across the battlefield while his other teammates distracted the girl. She was on a fucking massacre but he didn't have time to be a part of it. He thankfully passed the three men at the doors who were staring into space like morons. Once inside the Boston boy took care of the Engineer on his way and avoided the sentrys. At this point the BLU Scout was running down the hall leading to the intel room. He was so pumped, he had finally gotten past the girl and was about to get the intel. But once he made it the room he stopped and peeked in. There stood his mirror red image throwing a ball up and catching it. Easy hit. The BLU Scout pulled out his scattergun turned into the room and shot the RED Scout to red pieces.

"WHoohoo!" The blue boy yelled in victory as he jumped up and did a downwards arm pump.

After done celebrating he picked up the intel and ran his ass out the building. Once in the battlefield he made sure to take cover and keep his eyes on the girl. Right now she was too busy battling the BLU Heavy. Scout was also too busy to watch he had to bring the intel back quick before the girl came after him.

Finally he had made it to his base, he didn't stop for anything. Scout was just high-tailing it to the intelligence room. And there it was, down the hall, mere meters away. He could almost taste it-

"Fuc-!" Scout was trying to catch his breath. He was on the floor rubbing his neck. Above him was the blue suited man standing with his arm stuck out like a clothesline. Spy looked down at him, and then pulled out a stop watch from the inside of his jacket. He watched the man inspect the watch then put it away. Scout looked at where the briefcase landed, it was glowing red and he knew if no one picked it up within 60 seconds they wouldn't win. So he started squirming to reach it with his hand. The Spy above him merely placed his foot, and some force, upon the bandaged hand.

"Ahhhg! What the fuck Spy!?" his fingers cringed under the man's classy shoes.

The Spy simply pulled out him gun and aimed it at the boys head. Scout went wide eyed. Why was his Spy going to kill him?! Was this even 'his' Spy!? Was it the other teams Spy!? He watched the man check the golden stop watch again and smile.

Scout was completely shocked and baffled. He opened his mouth to yell for help but the Spy bent down and put the gun to his forehead.

"Don't move." The BLU Spy demanded in a cool tone.

The boy didn't want to be dominated like this so with his other hand he pulled out his bat-

'BANG!'

BLU SPY.

Just 20 more seconds and the Scout would have lived. Oh well. Spy put his gun back inside his jacket and watched his watch tick away the seconds.

10 seconds left. Spy smiled, not an eerie smile but a genuine warm smile.

"Good luck mon petite chaton..." he whispered to himself as the case disappeared.

ALICE.

"Thirteen!" Alice shouted. She was getting nervous. The battle was nearly done and she got nowhere near her goal. She searched the field for her enemy's, none could be found. The girl started frantically running about the area looking for another kill.

"YOU'VE FAILED!"

Alice stopped in her tracks, she even stopped breathing. Only 13 kills. Her knees felt weak and she just let them go. Alice sat on the ground staring into the open. She truly did 'fail', there was no way she could reach her goal when she didn't even get near half of it. She cringed as she heard the Scout in the distance.

"Alice! Alice!" she could hear him yelling as his footsteps came closer. "Alice! Alice..." he finally reached her and was standing behind her. "Alice did'ja get hurt!?" Scout put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around lightly.

Alice gave off no emotion, her face was blank. "No I'm fine..." she took a deep breath and stood up walking to the base as Scout followed.

* * *

**A.N. I hope none of you are completely lost and that will be the last time i go crazy with the P.O.V's. Also I am sorry if i have bad grammar its in my nature and i do my best to correct it but im happy that some of you can look past the mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Sorry it took a while, made it a big chapter so don't be afraid to make popcorn for it. Also I will be a tad busy with exams and an unfinished essay so the next chapter will take a while to be finished. Anyways, as always enjoy!**

* * *

"I only killed thirteen people..." Alice had her hands on the sides of her head keeping it from falling into her food.

"That's okay! Listen that means ya just gotta kill twenty-three people tomorrow." Scout tried making it sound easy but they both knew it wouldn't.

"Twenty-two not twenty-three..." she corrected his math.

"Even betta! C'mon Alice I know ya can do it!" he forced a much needed smile at her.

Alice sighed then smiled at the 'try hard' Scout. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I do too... I just hope I can sleep tonight..."

Sadly Alice lay awake in her bed blaring classical music from her earphones. It was 12:00 pm and she knew what was ahead of her: endless hours of tossing and turning then going to battle and doing shitty again. Alice tightly gripped the bed sheets. She couldn't let this happen, not again. Next thing she knew she was putting her bra and shirt on. She took a deep breath, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and left her room. Alice crept though the halls. The cold air hitting her bare legs and giving her entire body goose bumps. After minutes of tiptoeing she made it to the cafeteria and went straight to the fridge searching it frantically. Her eyes began to sting as the hope for finding her cure for sleep wasn't there. She slammed the fridge and hit it with the bottom of her fist along with her forehead.

"Fuck..." she breathed.

There was no milk to be found. They were all out, and the trans bus was coming next week to deliver it. Alice was utterly screwed. Then a desperate thought popped into her mind. Maybe there was some, she just didn't know. Somehow maybe Scout would know where to find some. She scurried to Scout's room in a last effort to find milk. The door creaked a little as Alice opened it, she cringed as the floor made weird noises too.

"Scout!" she yelled in a quiet whisper.

"Scout!" she yelled again in the same quiet whisper but this time shook the boy huddled under the covers.

Scout came too but still looked as if he were asleep.

"Scout! Do we have any milk here!?" she whispered to the sleepy boy.

He blinked at her still half unconscious. "Go check... The... BLU... base..." he wafted her away and let his face fall back into his pillow.

Alice paused in thought. The other team might have milk and if so she'd just sneak in there and take some then come back and sleep. It didn't seem like a bad plan but then again the girl was sleep deprived and desperate.

Alice stepped outside into the cold night. She had jeans on this time because going to the enemy's base in underwear just didn't seem smart. She took a sharp inhale then started running to the BLU Base. After 5 minutes of running she stopped before the blue doors and opened them only slightly so she could fit. She was in. This reminded Alice of when she first entered the RED Base. Good times.

Alice had maneuvered though this building multiple times and it was exactly like her base so finding the cafeteria would be simple. As she followed her mind-set path she made sure to be extremely quiet. These guys were just like her team mates but something told her they wouldn't be as happy to see her wondering through their base. Finally after her paranoid walk she reached the cafeteria entrance and there she saw the white 60's fridge. She quickly tipped toed to it and opened slowly hearing that suction-pop sound. Alice's eyes searched the fridge; all it contained was sandwiches, cheese, beer and something moldy in the back. The grip on the fridge door handle was tightened when Alice refused to stop looking; she started moving the items around trying to find it.

"If itz milk you are looking for itz not in ze fridge." A soft quiet French voice came from a distance behind her.

Alice's entire body cringed then slowly turned around to face him. Spy was wearing stripped boxers, a white tank top and his mask, she was surprised to see him wearing anything other than his suit and was also curious if he ever took of his mask. The man started walking towards her, she froze completely. Spy stood to the side of her reaching into a cupboard. Milk? In a non-refrigerated cupboard? He pulled out a tin can which confused Alice even more.

Spy saw the confusion in her face as she furrowed at the can. "Powdered milk?" He opened it to reveal a white powder.

Alice was still silent she didn't know what to say or how to react, not to mention her side note of how unnatural powdered milk was. But it was still milk, it contained the substance that makes her pass out.

"Do you still want eet?" Spy raised his eyebrow looking at the girl.

She nodded in return and watched the Spy move to another cupboard pulling out a pot then walking over to the sink to fill it with water. The man walked as if he weren't even tired. He was still the same suave, nonchalant Spy. Alice watched as he walked back to her, only to put the pot of water on the stove that she was standing beside. Spy poured the white powder in, and grabbed a whisk from the drawer beside him. He turned the burner on and started stirring the white clumps into the water. Both of them were silent, not even their breathing could be heard. They both didn't know what to say, how to feel, what to do... So they kept their heads down.

Alice just couldn't stop thinking about how stabbing him without mercy was a bad social choice. Then finally those thoughts turned to words.

"I'm sorry I stabbed you." she quietly blurted out.

Spy quit stirring for a moment, then continued. "Don't zay sorry... zis is war...we are juzt doing our jobz..."

Alice felt kind of stupid then. She said sorry for killing him heartlessly and he didn't show any emotions toward it. That's when she knew this man didn't emotionally give a damn. She sighed. Oh well, at least the man was making her a midnight drink.

Spy stopped stirring and turned the burner off. He tapped the whisk against the pot getting rid of the white drops and then dropped it in the sink. At the cupboard beside the sink he pulled out two mugs and brought them over, impressively filling them without spilling or making milk drip down the pot to the bottom.

"Ere." he handed her a mug and she took it, unwilling touching his fingers in the process. It was weird that he didn't have gloves on although the texture of the gloves and his fingers were identical.

BLU SPY.

She never looked up at him, he could tell she felt nervous and awkward. And he knew she took notice of that small skin contact. He watched her quickly scurry to a chair in the room. Good she was staying, that meant she wanted something more.

Spy followed her short trail and sat in the chair across from her. He sat down leaning back studying the girl. She was leaned forward on the table looking down at the mug between her hands. Spy knew it was a moment to speak. He didn't know exactly what to say, the man had a couple questions, but they were questions needy people would say. So he asked the question that was faintly there but really important. He didn't want to ask but he did.

"Chaton... Why did you kizz me?" he looked up emotionless with a tint of curiosity.

Spy could see her flinch as her cheeks changed to a rosier shade. She paused for a long time, just staring at her milk. Spy decided to speak again to break the silence and make the girl feel a little more relaxed.

"It waz a nice kizz... I quite enjoyed it..." Spy's voice was calm and soothing, which he could see made the girl blush even more. "Juzt until you left... I never did get a chance to azk you, azk you why you left." He furrowed his eyebrows in a sympathetic way even though she couldn't see it.

The girl sipped her milk. Spy watched her. When was she going to answer, when was she even going to speak? He couldn't take it anymore he just wanted her to be on the same level as him so he could just pull her over the table and start feeling those soft lips again. All of these thoughts were processed, narrowed down and then composed to form his next words.

"Eet wazn't fair..." Spy put his mug on the table and returned to his original position.

Alice looked up. "So what... You want us to be 'even'?" the girl misunderstood. But Spy went along with it.

"Oui, I want uz to be...'even'." He stood up and walked behind Alice's chair, firmly holding the backing of it.

ALICE.

Alice froze. She knew for sure this man was going to slice her throat as she felt him bend over to her ear. The frozen girl sat in wait as the man kept his breath on her cheek.

"For uz to be even I muzt leave you..." he whispered softly in that sexy French accent that Alice was starting to like and fear. "But to do zat, mon petite chaton needz to be kizzed..." he purred in her ear and brought his lips to her cheek giving it a soft kiss. "Now we are 'even'." Spy stood up and walked out of the room.

Alice sat there, cheeks red with a big ol'smirk plastered on her face. He liked her, he had to. She ran over everything in her head as she finished her milk. She even continued to think about it as she ran to her base and when she was lying in bed. Alice felt that feeling in her chest again; it was a mixture of fluttering and wanting to let out a satisfying breath, one that emptied her lungs entirely. The girl hugged her pillow and closed her eyes. Tonight was and will continue to be a good night. And just like that Alice passed out.

BLU SPY.

As Spy guessed; the girl had been sleep deprived and was looking for an old easy solution, which was the warm milk trick. Silly as it sounded, it's an old remedy. Now he stood there assuming it worked considering Alice took down his Heavy, Pyro, Demoman, and Medic within the first 15 minutes of battle. This was the girls last day to fulfill her kill list. Spy knew this, he was almost certain that this was happening; the only thing he didn't know was how many people she had to kill.

"Have you eva seen a lil person like that, just tear through an army?" Sniper gawked at the bloody scene seen through his scope.

Spy cringed having been caught. He was trying to sneak around Sniper, purposely avoiding the conversation they were about to have.

"I'm mean, loke... Look at er go!" He gave a sigh in awe.

"Aren't you supposed to be killing ze enemy? Not admiring zem?" Spy decloaked and prepared for another useless conversation.

"She's not an enemy mate... Our enemy is red. Do you see any red on er?" Sniper kept his gaze through the scope as he asked the rhetorical question.

The girl dressed in green, yes but that doesn't mean she's not the enemy. Spy's enemy was anyone that was against him. "I do believe er shoelaces are red." Spy smirked having noticed that and many other tiny microscopic details when he met her. He was a man that knew absolutely everything.

Sniper shifted in his kneeling position. Spy knew the man was checking the girls shoes from the distance to see if he was telling the truth. There was a pause. "How in the hell did you know she ad red shoelaces?"

"I never miss a detail, 'mate'." He mocked the Snipers accent at the last word.

Sniper just let out a quiet chuckle. "Yea and I can tell you know every. Single. Detail about that girl." He looked over his shoulder and let his subtle dis sink in as the Spy behind him furrowed his eyebrows.

"What iz zat suppouse to mean?" His eyes narrowed through the Snipers tinted aviators.

Sniper smirked and opened his mouth to speak but the sudden splash of blood coming from his forehead stopped him.

Spy quickly cloaked as Sniper slumped backwards laying there in his own pool of blood. The still living man took cover not wanting to end up like his college.

ALICE.

"Thirteen." She spoke while lowering her guns just after shooting the enemy Sniper. Alice spun around facing the enemy base as the BLU Soldier and BLU Engineer were leaving it. She sprinted at her opportunity and went after the Solider first.

'BOOM!'

'BOOM!'

'KA-BOOM!'

Soldier rapidly fired his rocket launcher in a hopeful attempt one would hit her. Alice just did a quick side jump and avoided all three before she came mere feet away from the Soldier. Before he could shoot again Alice did her familiar surprise round house kick which send the Soldier to the ground. Once he was on the ground she quickly pulled out her pistol and shot him in the head making the kill absolute.

'BANG!'

Alice spun around to see the BLU Engineer shooting at her. She swiftly lifted her gun and fired. The hard hat man took a few more steps. Alice fired again forcing the man to just die.

"Fifteen..." Alice took in a deep breath and set out again to the BLU's Base. She knew there she would find the BLU Pyro and Medic that would be staying behind to protect sentrys and heal people.

The girl bursted through the doors and scanned the hallways looking for her foes. As she turned a corner the BLU Scout appeared. Before he could draw his shatter gun Alice shot him point blank. She bent down and picked up his gun not wanting to waste anymore of her ammo.

"Sixteen." She whispered then continued down the halls.

Next she came upon the room containing sentrys and the Pyro that guarded them. Alice knew if she set foot in there she'd have a lot of holes in her body so she figured a lure was needed. Using the shatter gun she aimed it at the wall across from her and fired. She listened as the sentrys twitched and quick footsteps of the Pyro that were made. Alice was glued to the wall and as soon as she saw him she pulled the trigger on the scatter gun sending multiple bullets into the rubber man.

"Seventeen." She sighed with relief. This goal might be possible.

BLU SCOUT.

That damn girl! She always killed him without even flinching. It was like he was the easiest target! Scout appeared in the respawn room along with Pyro minutes later.

"Did she kill ya too?" He looked at the Pyro behind him.

Pyro hung his head. "Mmhm." he mumbled.

Scout gritted his teeth and ran out the room. Why should he go easy on her if nobody else was? Better yet why should he go easy on her if she wasn't going easy on him? The blue boy was frustrated as he ran the halls looking for the Medic to 'ubor charge' him so he could take care of the girl.

Scout turned the corner and saw down at the very end of the hall the girl he hated standing above his probably dead Medic. This was his chance. He didn't need a Medic. He could kill her without help. His pace quickened and he drew his scatter gun. Scout didn't want to take any chances with his melee weapon knowing she was a better combat fighter than him.

As soon as he was in the room he fired his gun accidentally bringing him to her attention, putting the girl in attack mode. Before she spun around and pulled out her pistols like she always did. Scout pulled the trigger again. None of them seemed to hit her considering she finished her move and had her pistols aimed at him. He was screwed and this he knew but he didn't give up. Scout pulled the trigger again.

ALICE.

She pulled the trigger on each gun sending two bullets into his chest. The blue boy dropped his gun along with his body and did a small roll as his speed sent his dead body sliding to her feet.

"Nineteen." Alice smiled and let out a sigh that seemed to get caught on her throat.

As she put her pistols back in their holsters she felt the sharp pain in her right arm. The girl instinctively looked to where the pain was coming from.

"Shit..." she whispered as she looked at the bullet hole in her arm. It went right through the bicep and out through the back. There was a knot caught in her throat but she quickly swallowed it and took a deep breath. This deep breath didn't feel right. It felt like she only got half of what a deep breath provided. Alice closed her eyes fearing the worst. She looked down at the rest of her body to reveal two round growing blood stains on her shirt.

"No..." She winced in disbelieve as she pulled her tank top up to reveal the bullet holes. One was on the right side of her stomach, just above the entire hip bone. The second was right above the first.

"Fuck!" Alice growled and delicately felt the back of her body looking for the exit holes of the bullets. Good news: there were no exit holes making it less of a problem to bleed out. Bad news: the two bullets were still inside her making movement very very painful.

"Fuck..." Alice lets out a slow breath as she closed her eyes. *I have to stop the bleeding or I'll die for sure...* She looked down at the dead Scout and quickly pulled his shirt off before he disappeared like the Medic. His shirt was a little bloodily but that didn't matter, except for the fact it was not disinfected.

"Fuck!" Alice repeated as she began to jog to a less active room. She held her stomach tightly with her good arm, keeping pressure on the bullet holes.

Once in a suitable room she shut the door and leaned on it sinking to the floor in a slump. Alice quickly pulled out her knife and started slicing up the Scouts blue shirt. She took off her tank top as fast and gently as she could and applied a long strip around her waist covering up the holes. She did that again with three other strips, wincing and gasping in pain the whole time. Finally she wrapped two strips around her arm, tying it tight with the help of her teeth.

"Fuck..." She repeated the word once again. *That'll have to do for now...* She hesitantly stood up and slowly put her tank top back on. Her stomach did a flip from the combined shock and realization that she had been shot. Alice quickly threw herself into a hunched over position as she threw up on the floor. After she was done she started taking in calming breaths then spit out whatever taste was left.

"Three more to go..." The pale girl stated to herself as she left the room in a slow jog.

If she were to kill three more people they had to be people that wouldn't physically fight with her and were easy to shoot. She came up with a small list of who was more easy to kill without a fight: Heavy, Sniper, and Medic for sure. Soldier, Demoman, Pyro, and Engineer were a maybe. Spy and Scout were a big no no. So her plans were final: go for the top three and avoid the last two.

BLU SPY.

Spy had been subtly searching the wooden buildings in hope that he would accidentally bump into Alice. He wasn't going to lie to himself anymore so he decided to just accept the fact he wanted to have a little fight with the girl.

"Ooof!" Spy bumped into someone as he turned the corner. His heart skipped a beat for once in his life as he believed this might be Alice.

"Oi! Bloody hell!" The BLU Sniper stepped back pulling out his machete. A smirk covered his face as he saw blue smoke. "Oh well look who stuck around."

Spy sneered. "And here I thought I got rid of you." He side stepped allowing the Sniper to pass him and move to his window.

Sniper just chuckled and readied his stance at the window looking out through his scope and into the battlefield. "I'm guessing you were looking for the girl?" The smirk fresh across his face.

Spy made no movement. "Non. I waz looking for ze Sniper and I found ze wrong one sadly." He could admit to himself that he somewhat fancied Alice but he dare not admit it to anyone else.

"The other Sniper's in the otha building." He boldly stated.

"Well zen I will be on my way." With that Spy cloaked himself and quickly left escaping anymore accusations from Sniper.

BLU SNIPER.

He knew for a fact Spy was looking for the girl, it was just too obvious. Poor fool, too caught up in his own pride to admit his feelings.

Sniper shifted his weight on his other foot as he gazed through his scope. The RED Soldier was hiding from the BLU Heavy's bullets. Sniper aimed his crosshairs at the Soldier's helmet and pulled the trigger. Fine red mist appeared from where the Soldier's head used to be and he dropped to the ground, blood gushing from his neck. He let out a breath he held in during the shot and looked to where the Heavy was. The massive man was still firing his gun at the dead man. Sniper sighed and peeled his eye from the scope to rub the bridge of his nose. Some men were just down right idiots, he was glad he wasn't one. He looked back into the scope to see the BLU Heavy stopped in his track and falling face first to the ground. Sniper took his gaze off the man and searched the area for the source of his death. It was the girl. Sniper smirked. She had a good shot. He watched as she stepped over the lump of a man and jogged toward the wooden buildings entrance. There was something odd about the way she ran, she was slow and looked like she hesitated every step. She pulled out both her pistols and checked the entrance. That's when he could see the large blood stain on her side. Sniper's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that the bullet proof girl had been shot. Not only was she shot but it looked like a serious injury not to mention she was still alive and running.

Sniper stood there and lowered his gun. She could actually die, a girl, not far off from the age of his niece. She would die for real, and somewhere out there her parents would cry for real. Sniper was an assassin but that didn't mean he didn't have morals, let alone feelings. He lifted his rifle back up and looked through the scope again. The girl was gone in the building; he looked towards the field to see a Demoman following her trail. Sniper figured she didn't need any more people shooting at her and decided to help with that.

ALICE.

The pain was unbearable. Alice didn't think getting shot would hurt so much, but the gashes in her stomach and arm told her otherwise.

'BANG!'

The echo of a rifle shot followed Alice as she ran up a set of stairs. She paid no attention to it and kept going, looking for the easy kill Sniper. Her running started to develop a limp as the girl tried easing the pain off her waist. Alice searched the rooms frantically then came to the end of the building.

"Fuck!" The word crossed her lips yet again as she slammed her fist into the frame of the window she was staring out of.

The BLU Sniper was nowhere to be found and she still had two kills left. By now there had to be only 20 minutes left of battle, and that wasn't enough time for her to ditch this plan and limp back to the BLU Base to find 2 kills and actually kill them. Alice punched the frame again, she knew her odds and they were beyond impossible.

'BANG!'

The noise of a rifle cut into her thoughts. Alice looked out the window at the neighboring building and stared beyond the window that was in front of her. Sniper had to be in there, not in the room but somewhere in the building. As soon as Alice released this she didn't stop to think logical, all she thought was that getting in that building was her last shot. She looked down at the ground judging how far apart the buildings were. About 2 meters. She could jump that.

Without hesitation Alice stood on the window ledge and jumped, spreading out her arm to grab at the other building's window ledge. Her hand successfully got a grip on the ledge and now her feet were flailing about trying to find support. There was none and she couldn't pull herself up with just one arm. Immediately the girl threw her right arm up to hold on. The pain grew as Alice stretched all her wounds tearing them back open. She winced and started pulling herself up. Once she was in she looked at her right arm, the wound was definitely opened again because the blood started seeping through the cloth down her arm, saturating the fabric turning it into a darker red. By now she felt light headed, knowing that she was losing a lot of blood and actually feeling the effects of losing a lot of blood. But after straightening herself up she limped her way down the hall peering into every room in search for the Sniper.

'BANG!'

Alice's attention was brought to the noise that came from down the hall. She ignored all the other rooms and sprinted to the room. The girl quickly turned into the room and pulled out her gun with her good arm and aimed it at the standing man. He stood there still aiming his gun out the window as Alice stood behind him quiet as a mouse.

"Just shoot me." The BLU Sniper spoke up breaking the silence.

Alice was slightly taken back by this but did what the Australian man demanded and pulled the trigger.

'BANG!'

This time it's was the sound of her pistol that echoed around her. Killing the Sniper wasn't an 'easy kill' after all.

Alice picked up the Sniper's gun and gazed out the window looking over the field for any enemy's. There were none sadly, most of them had already been shot.

"Dammit!" a new word crossed her lips before her teeth could sink into them as she though. *Just wait here for a BLU to show up on the field then everything will be alright...* She looked thought the scope trying to focus on the field but her vision became blurry. Alice looked back down at her stomach, the blood stains appeared again and continued to grow, the blood was just dripping off her shirt now. The blood was escaping but Alice gave a last attempt to find an enemy. And there he was the boy that caused this. The BLU Scout was on a dash to the RED Base. The bleeding girl pulled her shit together and aimed at the hard to hit target.

'BANG!'

The familiar rifle shot rang in her ear. The boy was still running. She did this again and missed.

"The battle ends in 60 seconds."

Words Alice didn't want to hear we're blared over the intercom. She really had to pull her shit together. Instinctively she looked back down at her injured abdomen. The red stains stretched out to the top of her rib cage and to the other side of her stomach. It was a lot of blood. Alice torn her eyes of the red scene and forced them to look out the scope. The Scout was coming out of the RED Base carrying the case. The girl growled. No way was she going to let this fucker win the battle after shooting her.

BLU SPY.

Sniper was pushing the Spy into the wooden building while the suited man was baffled at the Sniper's odd approach.

"What are you doing!?" Spy shouted slapping the Australian man's hands away.

'BANG!'

A rifle shot could be heard from above but both men ignore it.

"It's the girl!" Sniper kept attempting to pull him up the wooden stairs.

Spy sneered and pulled away. "I told you I em not looking for er."

"She's bleedin you wanka! She's been shot and she's fucking bleedan!" Sniper final got the words to come out.

Spy felt his heart skip a beat again. But it didn't feel as good. He froze until the Sniper took this as his opportunity to pull the man up the stairs and down the hall. Sniper stopped at a room and he shut his eyes after looking in.

Spy quickly looked at what the Sniper regretted to see. It was Alice lying by the window with a small pool of blood surrounding her abdomen. Sniper was wincing not able to look at the scene but Spy quickly sprang into action kneeling at the limp girl's side. His gloved hand found her chin and turned it so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Spy quickly checked her pulse and let out shaky sigh. She was still alive.

"YOU'VE FAILED!" The announcer broke the painful silence.

"Is she alive?" Sniper stood in the doorway.

Spy picked the girl up oh so delicately. "Oui, we need to bring er back to ze RED Base before she bleeds out." He walked past the Sniper and down the stairs. This was odd for him, no team mate nor enemy had to be carried to their Base for survival. They would just die there and respawn back. But this was definitely not Alice's case and both him and Sniper knew that.

* * *

**A.N. And the plot thickens... not really :P Oh and if i spelt 'Soldier' wrong in any chapter i am truly sorry my computer has an addiction to correcting 'Soldier' to 'Soilder'. Just want to say thanks to the people that support and motivate me to keep writing this, it really really helps. More to come! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Well guys heres chapter 12 (I think) and thank you so much for the support and reviews it means so much to me :D Anyways this is a bit of a boring chapter but i have the next chapter finished. I just need to edit and upload it so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

ALICE.

"Alice! ALICE!" Alice could hear someone screaming her name.

"C'mon Alice! Wake up!" The Boston accent rippled through her head. It was Scout but why was he screaming at her to 'wake up'. Funny, maybe she was asleep considering her eyes were closed. So why not wake up if Scout's freaking out about it. Thinking this Alice slowly peeled her eyelids apart to see a white ceiling with Scout and Medic at her side.

"D-D-Doc! S-She's awake!" Scout started buzzing on the spot and grabbed Alice's arm shaking it with glee.

"Yes, yes, I told you she vould be fine, it waz just blood loss, now stop bozering za patient." Medic swatted Scout's hand off her wrist. "She needs to rest." he came around the table and shined a light in both her eyes. "Alice? How are you feeling?" Scout watched as the Medic checked her dilating eyes.

Now that he asks, Alice has to actually think about that. 'How is she feeling?' well she doesn't remember much. Alice looked down at her body and the memories came flooding back. Her tank top was pulled up revealing clean white gauze wrapped around her stomach, her arm was treated in the same manner. Oh yea... She got shot. Well Alice felt fine now of course, she had a nice nap, got new clean bandages on her bullet holes and she's alive. Things were pretty good.

Alice opened her mouth to speak and finally got words to come out. "I'm good..." It came out quiet.

"Zee Scout she is fine, now go!" Medic lifted a pointed hand that was aimed at the door.

"Nah ah Doc I gotta stay here and make sure you don't stick any needles in her." He crossed his arms refusing to leave.

Medic groaned and shook his head. "I vas going to leave too. All she needs is to rezt! My vork here is done!"

Scout looked confused. "B-But ain't she still got bullets in er? Aren't ya gonna take em out?!"

"Pleaze Scout ve both know I don't have a medical license to do zat." Medic gave a posh smile and laughed at the boy.

"Well can't-cha just zap her with ya medic gun?" Scout pushed further.

"My medic gun von't vork on her." Medic shrugged at the worried boy then sighed. "She juzt needs to rezt, so her body can make more blood..." he tried explaining it in simple terms.

But Alice knew very well what state her body was in. It was in recovery and she knew without all the blood she lost, her body would be working 24/7 just to remake the amount gone. Alice heard the Medic go on explaining it to Scout but she already knew the drill do she thought she'd skip this part and go to sleep.

Alice woke up to the sun shining in her room. What a great feeling; waking up just to meet the sun on its way up in the sky. It sounded stupid but it felt great. She looked down at her body, the gauze was still there just under her pulled down tank top, and her right arm was wrapped in nice clean gauze too. She smiled. She was safe. She made it out alive. Speaking of which how did she make it out alive? From what Alice remembered, she was passing out up in the wooden building. Maybe Scout found her. That was the most logical answer. Wait, what happened to the Scout she was shooting at?! Did she shoot him!? Crap all that hard work for nothing.

Alice's stomach did a flip. It was probably a mixture of the stress, pain, guilt and hunger she had been put through. In this building if you wanted something you'd have to get it, and right now Alice wanted some food do she went out and decided to get it.

Once she got up she was greeted by the friendly head rush routine. After that she continued her route to the cafeteria. Her wounds stung a bit but nothing was compared to how tired her body was, it felt like she worked out to hard, ran a marathon, then worked out again. Her body wasn't in pain it was just exhausted.

"Oi... Shouldn't you be restin?" an Australian voice echoed in the hall.

Alice turned around to see Sniper at the end of the hall walking up to her. "Why are you up?" he continued his questions as he came up to her.

His voice sent shivers up her neck. This man sounded just like the one that let her shoot him. "I'm hungry." Her voice sounded normal and calm.

Sniper looked quibbled but then sighed letting it go. "Alright then."

Alice forced a smile and turned around to continue her route.

RED SNIPER.

He watched her walk down the hall as if she had never been shot. She seemed alright, then again, she had been sleeping for four days. *Poor Scout, been worried sick if she was dead or not. The god damn look on his face when we saw her on the door step just bleeding everywhere. Bloody hell that was terrible...* Sniper took his hat off to rub the front of his scalp. The last four days were stressful not only from the intense battles they were having but from the worry and fuss about Alice's survival. Everything was sickening but he was glad to see the girl brush it off so easily.

BLU SNIPER.

Sniper stood in Spy's doorway, his arm barley leaning against the wooden frame.

"She's fine mate I checked." He assured the desolate Spy.

"I know she's fine." The suited man sat at his desk rubbing his temples.

"Then stop moppin about..." Sniper attempted motivating the Spy with some much needed criticism.

"I em not 'mopping about' I am merely thinking." He wafted the Sniper still looking down at his desk.

Sniper sighed, he knew what the Spy was doing and he knew how he felt. "Listen if ya don't believe me just go inta tha building an check." Sniper raised an eyebrow. He knew the girl was fine because he used his scope to see.

Spy groaned.

BLU SPY.

Sometimes he just wanted the man to leave him alone. Spy didn't need any more help. He was happy just sitting at his desk after battles and just thinking. Was there anything wrong with that? So what if he couldn't sleep, it wasn't a big deal.

"Non, if you think she iz fine zen I believe you." Spy didn't really believe him but it was enough to get him of his back.

Sniper sighed in disbelief. "Well... Alright..." He scratched the back of his neck and left.

Spy was alone, again. Spy was always alone, he liked being alone. Not as many people bugging him when he was in a room... with... no... people. Logical. Best part of being alone he got to think all he wanted. But lately he didn't like the way he thought. It used to be about game plans, psychological tricks, how he needed to improve on a technic. Now it's the same but with new thoughts like: Where is the girl? Play mind games with the girl. Have a harmless fight with the girl. What would she hate more? How do I push her buttons?

Spy grunted and sat up straight. He was tired but there was no way his busy mind would calm down enough to sleep.

ALICE.

Alice was stuffing her face with the sandwich she just made as Scout watched her. She slowed down and furrowed her eyebrows at Scout who was staring at her.

She felt self-couscous so she spoke up. "What...?"

Scout blinked then shook his head. "Oh! Nothin sorry... Just glad to see you eatin. Doc wouldn't let me bring ya food." His face turned sympathetic.

Alice sighed. She must have put him through hell when she was out cold. She smiled at him. "I'm glad somebody was worried about my appetite. Tell me uh what did you try brining me?" She pushed his shoulder trying to change the subject.

He forced a smile. "Uh a sandwich..."

"What kind?" she raised her eyebrow pushing on the topic.

Scout looked at her as if she had 'idiot' written on her head. "Uh I dunno? Ham?" he shrugged.

Alice smiled they went wide eyed. "So I was in a comma and you thought ham would help me? Please you and I both know it'd be a chicken sandwich that could bring me back from the dead." She joked around with him.

Scout finally smiled a real smile. "You were unconscious! I didn't really think ya'd complain about your only meal!"

Alice was happy Scout was normal again. He spent the rest of the day with her. She wanted to act like everything was normal but she could tell Scout was being gentle with her in some category's. He would hit her back or dis on her shooting to getting shot ratio. Alice knew he didn't feel comfortable yet and if it got out of hand shed have to tell him she was okay. But it had only been a day so she thought to wait a while to see if he could grow comfortable on his own.

Alice sighed as she took her tank top off. It still hurt like hell to move considering the bullets were still inside her. She figured her arm wound had stitches she lessened any movement her arm made. Tonight she left her bra on just in case somebody came in to check on her. Once she had carefully removed her jeans she slowly slipped into bed and closed her eyes. Alice's thought ran wild, there was so much going on. She got shot, survived and was already getting her battle plan ready for when they let her go. Another thought also crept into her mind, the Spy. She wondered where he was during the battle and right now. Ever since he kissed her on the cheek she believed he liked her but then doubt came about and she now partially believes the man is toying with her. The chances of that are pretty high so it makes it harder not to believe.

After a while Alive stops thinking and observes her environment. Pitch black with some light from the stars outlining object in her room. It was also quiet, extremely quiet. Alice didn't like pure silence; it scarred her for some reason. When pure silence appeared Alice would go nuts thinking she heard something when really her mind was playing tricks on her. She had no real sound to compare with her imagined sound. Thinking of this reminded her of the actual silence in the room so she put her earphones in and played some music. This of course put Alice into a deep sleep.

Alice woke up earlier than usual. She peeled her eyes open along with a stretch to see her wooden ceiling was white. Alice shot up looking around her, the sharp pain in her waist followed. The room she was in was covered in metal filing cabinets. She looked at the stainless steel table she was on and saw that her pants were on. *What the hell? Where am I?!" She leaned over to jump off but the pain in her waist grew. Alice winced and held the aggravated area.

"Hello Alice, I see you're awake." A familiar female voice came from Alice's side. She looked up to see who this person was.

It was a very boney woman wearing a purple dress, her hair was black except for the grey streaks running in the middle and her facial features were thin suggesting this woman had some years on her. This woman strongly reminded Alice of Curella De Vil.

"How's your stomach?" The woman asked. Not sympathetically just for the sake of asking.

Alice looked down at what she held; it was still wrapped in gauze. "Uh... Fine?"

The stickily woman took a drag from her long 60's cigarette. "Good they said the second bullet took a lot of effort to get out."

Alice went wide eyed. 'To get out'? "Wait you took the bullets out of my body!?" She blurted out.

"I didn't, but my highly trained staff did, it's not like you were going to keep them as souvenirs." The woman tapped the cigarette letting a butt fall to the ground.

Alice still sat there shocked. They performed sugary on her... Who was this lady and where was she!? Before Alice could speak the purple woman spoke.

"Before you ask any questions you are here at Mann. Co's headquarters. And that voice you hear on the intercom is me, I am the Announcer." The Announcer picked up a sheet of a small table in between the cabinets. "You should be happy because it seems you completed the task of killing ... 35 people... For that Mann. Co is honoring you with your own class." She read the last part off the paper with disinterest.

Then it all hit Alice. She killed that Scout at the end of battle. And now she was getting her own class. Alice looked down at her lap then looked up to lock eyes with the woman's dull stare. "I'm getting my own class? Right now?"

"Yes, now follow along before I change my mind." With that the woman left the room as Alice jumped of the table too happy to notice the pain.

Alice followed her through multiple halls until she entered a room with the number 420 on it. The announcer went to a dresser at the side of the room and pulled a pair of folded clothes out. She then handed them to Alice. "This is your uniform." She then handed her another pair of folded clothes. "There are your night clothes." With saying that she eyed the clothing Alice was wearing. "There will be extras already in your closet." The woman then crossed the room over to a black brief case which she opened. It contained two black pistols with silencers and two black gloves. She picked up the pistols and put them on the pile of clothes Alice was carrying. "Your range weapon." She then picked up the gloves and put one on Alice's pile and the other on her own hand. "Your melee weapon."

Alice was obviously confused and curious as to how a glove could hurt people. "How is a glove my melee weapon?" After these words left her mouth the woman touched her middle finger to the bottom of her palm and sharp, curved, 1 inched claws shot out of the fingertips.

"Touch sensitive trigger at the bottom of the glove, indestructible diamond claws. Used as a melee weapon or climbing abilities." She touched the spot again and the claws retracted. After putting the glove down on the pile with the other she roamed behind her desk and pulled out a pair of black hiking boots. The woman gave Alice one boot then stuck her into the other boot. All of a sudden a blade shot out of the front of the soul. "A little extra weapon." The Announcer grinned at Alice who was obviously enjoying what she got. "Now all we have to do is make your body comparable with our healing devices."

Alice followed the Announcer back into the room she woke up in. She was still carrying the stuff she received and was more than happy to follow this woman.

"Please sit." The Announcer pointed to the stainless steel table without looking up from her clipboard.

Alice did as she said and set her stuff beside her. She couldn't believe this was happening, or the fact that they brought her here when she was passed out. Whoever these people were they we're something else. Alice looked at the stuff beside her. "So...what's my class name?"

The woman didn't look up from her clipboard but answered nonetheless. "Hunter..." She seemed busy reading something then went off digging in a drawer connected to one of the cabinets.

Hunter... Hm. Alice pondered this. A hunter? Odd but interesting, she often thought as herself as the prey. And wouldn't it be huntress, since she a girl? Her attention was then caught by the needle the woman held. Alice went wide eyed again.

"This is the formula that connects your body with our medical devices, it allows you to respawn and heal from the medic gun." She quickly stuck it into Alice's left arm with her cigarette still trapped between her thin lips.

This made Alice a little uncomfortable, not only was this woman slightly scary, she was sticking a needle in her... Without even sterilizing her arm first. But Alice kept quiet.

The Announcer pulled the needle out and threw it in the trash. She looked back up at Alice and eyed her figure. "Good, you're still alive."

Alice would have been completely stunned if she had only said that but the purple woman had one more thing to say.

"We will take you back to your new base but before you go you must know that opposing team relations are forbidden so before you kiss the Spy again I suggest you think twice."

This blew Alice away, even if her vision wasn't blurry she still would have still been speechless. She felt her body fall back onto the table and her vision of the old woman went black.

Alice woke up back in her bed. All this waking up was getting annoying for her. The sun shined in her eyes which forced her to close them again. Waking up with the sun did have its drawbacks. Alice then remembered what happened. She shot up looking for the pile of stuff she had. It wasn't beside her. She then realized the pain her quick actions caused and gripped the wounded area. It was hurting like hell; did that mean they actually performed surgery on her? She carefully stood up and searched the room. Her pants were on the floor which brought slight confusion to Alice. The girl stood there and bit her lip. Where would they put her stuff? Her graze was brought to all the crates in her room. None of them contained or had anything on them involving the items she received. Alice did a 360 and nothing special caught her eye. This room was a storage room, there wasn't even a dresser or a closet. It was just crates and a bed. A bed.

Alice dropped to her knees to peek under her bed. It was dark but she saw something shining. She grabbed at it pulling it out from under the bed. It was a pair of folded clothes wrapped in a plastic bag. Alice's heart was pumping. She really did get her own class. Like a child on Christmas she clawed for the next present and her fingers cause another plastic bag. This contained her pajamas. She put them down with the others and went searching again. The corners of Alice's lips nearly met her ear when she got a grip on a handle. She dragged the black case out and stared at it like it was the intel. This was better than the intel in Alice's opinion. Her fingers shot out to the cases latches and flipped them open then lifted the top part revealing her two new pistols and the trippy black gloves. Hell this was better than Christmas in her opinion. The girl's fingers crept around the guns. She bit her lip holding down an excited scream. This was awesome.

The girl put on her normal clothes and set out to find Scout and show him. She ran to his room but wasn't there so she ran to the caff expecting him to be eating breakfast.

Once she turned into the caff she was greeted by her entire team that seemed to be in the middle of talking but stopped. They all looked like deer in headlight. Then Sniper stood up and walked through the group up to Alice. He stared into her eyes and his mouth broke into a smile.

"Welcome to the team Hunter." He put his hand on her shoulder and stepped beside her so she could see her team.

They were all looking at her showing their nods or smiles of appreciation. Demoman raised his bottle, Soldier smile appeared as he quickly saluted, Heavy was just smiling along with Medic, Engi tipped his hard hat while Pyro gave her a 'thumbs up'. Scout punched the Spy's arm which made him grunt then lightly bow his head showing his appreciation.

Sniper was right about one thing, but he was wrong about this being her team. This wasn't her team this was her family.

* * *

**A.N: OH THESE FEELS! Really cheesy ending, sorry for that but it made me giggle and facepalm a bit so i hope it has the same affect on you guys :P. But at least i have followed your advice on changing the weapons, which i was planing on from the beginning :P (great minds think alike... too bad my mind is only average XP) so anymore adivce and i will follow it. Oh and she will experience something a little different than the effects of BONK! **


	13. Chapter 13

** A.N: Failed drama and small feels :D Yay. Enjoy. Oh and action... don't forget the action... its the only thing I'm good at...**

* * *

BLU SPY.

Spy was pacing in his room as he thought. He hadn't seen the girl in five days. Not in battle or anywhere else. The sickening feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away, it was like feeling guilty and nervous. Spy had only been nervous a couple times in his life and hated the uneasy feeling of it. So he tried his hardest to never be nervous and instead be calm and nonchalant in every situation. But now that he's felt on edge he can't seem to cope with it.

"EVERYBODY GROUP MEETING!" Spy's thought were suddenly disturbed by the yelling Soldier.

Spy took a peek out of his room and saw his team mates do the same. He looked across at Medic and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The Medic merely shrugged and came out from his room following the Soldier. Spy, after fixing his suit, followed but kept a good distance for personal reasons. By now they were in the intelligence room facing Solider as he yelled at them.

"Listen up! Mann. Co is rewarding us for our hard work!" The man shouted to the confused team mates. When they processed this many questionable enlightened looks were shared. A reward? From Mann. Co? But what would they give us?

Scout of course was the first one to actually ask this. "What they givin us?" The enlightened faces turned to confused faces as they turned their attention back to the Solider.

The man stood straight. "A new class!" He affirmed the team.

The team took this news well, with all the chats and nods of approval. Spy on the other hand was thinking deeply. *She got her own class. She's alive. Bien.* The corners of his lips were slightly rising and Medic took notice of it.

"Heh evan Spy iz happy to have a new class." Medic laughed as all the attention was brought to Spy whose small smile had turned into a frown before anyone could see.

ALICE.

Alice sat on her bed admiring her gloves as Scout sat on the floor fondling her boots.

"You said there was a blade? Where is it?" He examined the boot with a bewildered expression. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Theres a lump you pull on the inside near the toes." She used her head and nodded to the area.

Scout, still in disbelief, stuck his hand down the boot and fiddled with it until he flinched; surprised about the unexpected knife to pop out. "Holy crap! That things quick." He looked up at Alice who was shaking her head. Alice pressed the area at the bottom of the glove, and like expected, the curved claws shot out.

Scout's eyes widened ogling at her 'cool toy'. "Damn, we shoulda called your class predictor or... Or... Like cat." He smiled up at her and she rolled her eyes again laughing as she pushed his shoulder with her foot. Scout's eyes then found the shiny plastic under her bed and he acted before thinking by grabbing it and inspecting it. "This ya uniform?"

Alice retracted the claws and took the gloves off. "Yea..." She then leaned back and watched him.

A grin crossed his face. "Does it look cool?" The childish boy looked up to her and raised his eyebrow.

She just smiled. "I don't know, we'll find out tomorrow during battle."

Scout paused and looked back at the plastic wrapped clothes in his hands. He shifted uncomfortably then spoke. "Are you sure ya ready for battling yet?" His face was grim.

This made Alice feel uncomfortable. She had forgotten what she put him through before and sure didn't want to make him feel that way anymore. It struck a very sensitive nerve to see Scout upset. "I'll be fine. Don't worry..." She attempted to calm him but he still had that distraught look in his eye. That was when the nerve was plucked and Alice sat on the floor beside him, just wanting to be at his side for his sake of feeling safe. "I'll try just one fun battle...and nothing bad will happen because I can respawn. I'll be ok... Okay?" She nudged him in the arm trying to get his attention. He was too busy watching the light flicker off the shiny fabric. Finally after 10 seconds of silence, Scout's chest filled with air and his lips parted to speak.

"Okay." He nodded and Alice helped him stand up. She forced a smile but he looked too tired to reply so she sent him off so he could sleep and so she could figure out her weapons for tomorrow's battle.

Alice was up-an-early that morning. The temptation to know what her uniform looked like overtook her forcing her to get up out of bed and rip the plastic of the folded clothes. She pulled out a red t-shirt and laid it on her bed, then unfolded a pair of shorts with holsters attached to the belt along with a high pair of white socks. That was it; three simple articles of clothing. For some reason Alice's hopes were let down a bit, she was expecting more than this but oh well.

Alice wasted no time slipping into her new clothes, the fabric of the shirt felt nice tightly hugging her skin. Her other clothes seemed to be losing their shape and durability so having nice fitting clothes was a good change. After her shorts were on she fastened the belt and tightened the holster straps on her thighs. She pulled the socks up just below her knee and stuck on her hiking boots. This was followed by her tensing her toes, testing the lever inside to see how it worked. Without a doubt the blade shot out and she cringed her toes again to make the blades hide. Her joy came back, so what if the outfit was a little dull, she had tremendous weapons. Speaking of tremendous weapons, Alice opened the black suitcase to reveal her beautiful black pearl, silenced pistols. The smirk overpowered her face as she picked them up and affirmatively slid both pistols into the holsters attached to her hips. She reached to the case again going for the gloves. Admiring the black texture she slid her hands into them making sure the tips of her fingers touched the very ends of the fabric inside. After looking over herself she decided that was everything she needed and she was ready for battle.

Scout stood beside her in the start room. He was being quiet and Alice knew exactly why. The poor boy was still pretty shaken up about her incident and was obviously not looking forward to coming across it again. Alice sighed; her high of excitement was destroyed by Scout's overpowering depressing aura.

"Noce guns." Sniper spoke up behind her, cutting into her thoughts.

Alice smiled and looked back over her shoulder. "Just wait till you see my melee weapon." Her high was starting up again just at the thought of her new toys.

"Heh will I get to see em in action?" He smirked cocking his head to one side.

"3...2...1!" The Announcer was finally heard by the two.

Alice quickly replied. "Definitely." With that she smiled and ran off into the field.

The pure adrenaline pumping though her as she stepped out into the field. Everything seemed like it was I slow-mo giving her time to actually notice the beauty of this wasteland. The bright sun, warm dirt, fluffy clouds; all unrelated to the matter ahead, which was a die-hard Soldier ready for combat. Alice smirked it was time to test out her toys. The two black pistols were swiftly pulled from their holsters and aimed at the BLU Soldier. She squeezed the trigger and heard the most elicit sound that she now favored.

'click'

The sweet, short, sharp sound of the two small metal objects coming into contact with one another to form the outburst of a shockwave followed by a silver bullet. Resulting in the sudden explosion of scarlet rain from the Soldier's chest. Truly magnificent. Alice felt a new 'high', it was strange and abnormal; everything around seemed to actually be going in slow-mo. It was daunting, to have the world slow down so you could take advantage of it and twist anything that was going to happen so it never really did happen. She felt extravagant; she could see everything better now that the world could stop so she could actually admire it. It was amazing. Then it was gone.

"Run leetle girl!" the BLU Heavy shouted as his gun started up.

Alice was still recovering from what happened. Her hands were shaking slightly but whatever happened she wanted it to happen again. The girl quickly ran for cover as the bullets whizzed by her.

"Come out and fight ME!" Heavy demanded to the pile of crates the girl was hiding behind.

Alice acted quickly once the large man's gun stopped clicking to reload, she stood up with her guns aimed at the man and just then the high came back; everything was slow-mo. She could actually see the Heavy widen his eyes in surprise as he realized he was going to get shot. Of course that expression didn't last long before blood pooled from the hole in his head. Once the man started to fall back so did Alice's high. This was starting to scare her. She didn't know what was wrong with her and if she did she sure as hell didn't know how to control it.

Suddenly something in her mind twitched and she spun around shooting at the spot behind her. The BLU Scout dropped dead before her feet.

Alice was stunned. How the hell was all this happening? First she's in the matrix now she has spidey-senses!? What was going on!? She couldn't stop it, but she didn't want to stop it. This feeling was incredible to say the least. She shut her eyes and nodded faintly to herself. If this feeling helped her in battle then why stop it? Let it happen. And with that Alice took a couple slow reassuring steps. This was a start to something new.

Alice let out a huff, backed up then started running. Ahead of her was a Demoman blatantly charging at her. Once she was a mere meter away from the man things slipped into slow-mo again and Alice took one step and started a spin, halfway into the spin she pressed the area on her wrist releasing the claws. Finally as her spin came to an end her hand was stretched out with each individual claw separated. Then impact. Each individual claw ripping deep in to the Scotsman's skull. Slow-mo was over and Alice found herself at the after math of a structured spin. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground as her arm came back to its original spot. The disfigured corpse bleeding out in front of her. Truly magnificent.

BLU SPY.

Spy was on high alert looking for the girl. She was a new class, she had to be. But what if she wasn't? Subtle negative thoughts crept up into his mind, disagreeing with the hopes that she was still alive. But he pushed them aside in effort to not give up his search.

'BANG!'

A quick explosion caught his attention and he decided to see if the girl was somehow involved with the sound. With no delay, Spy ran through the wooden structures and peered out a window. To his disappointment it was just the opposing teams Demoman out in the field about a mile away from Spy, strutting out into battle, not afraid to grab attention. Of course that attention was caught by his BLU Soldier. The loud man, without hesitation shot the Demoman causing him to burst into tiny red chunks. Spy rolled his eyes as he watched the man scream and shout in victory, holding up his shovel as if it were a trophy. Then... he stopped. He turned around peering behind him as if he heard something. Spy was intrigued and narrowed his eyes at the situation. What was the man doing? Just then, out of nowhere a figure came crashing down, pouncing onto her target only to have her hand crush his skull on impact. Dust settled and the girl stood up from the mutilated Solider. That was Alice. Spy felt his heart pump faster at the sheer excitement that she was alive. She stood still above the body, pausing for something. It was odd but gave Spy the chance to examine her uniform; tight red shirt with a V-neck, brown shorts that were a little too short, and tall brown boots. He then inspected her weapons; two pistols in her holster, and that it. Spy found this odd but carried on admiring the girl and her new battle abilities. A smirk tugged at his lips, he couldn't get over that she was alive, even though there was never really a doubt. Spy let out a sigh then it got caught as he saw the girl flinch slightly. Confused, he squinted his eyes to get a better look. In a split second she pulled out her pistol and had it aimed in his direction. Without even a single sound Spy blacked out and opened his eyes to find himself in the respawn room.

ALICE.

This was fucking amazing! Alice was so pent up with euphoria and adrenaline. She was just in complete adventurous bliss. Nothing could touch her.

"BOINK!"

The BLU Scout was running down the field towards the RED Building, hitting the RED Heavy in the head on the way. Alice watched the boy jump over bodies and hurdle over crates, he was lightning fast but Alice seemed to see him slow down. Thanks to her new 'high'.

She took advantage of this and ran towards where the Scout would end up if they were to collide. Her high started dying down so she acted quick by pulling her gun out as Scout came a mere foot away from her.

'click'

The BLU Scout crashed into Alice sending them both to the ground. There was a pause from Alice as the dust around them settled. Then she realized; he was dead. She let out a reassuring sigh and shoved the body off her. The corners of her mouth rose as she laid there recuperating. Her chest rose and fell according to her breaths, then she jumped back up and ran into the field looking for a new opponent.

"Run Doctor run!" The BLU Heavy was back, verbally assisting his doctor as the man ran up in the wooden structures with the RED's intel. Alice smirked, her new opponents.

The girl started running; covering the distance between her and the grounded Heavy.

"Hey! Tubby!" Alice yelled out at the man, still running.

"What..?" The large man turned his attention away from the wooden windows above and turned around to face the source of the insult.

Alice smiled. It worked. With that she squeezed her toes triggering the blades to pop out of the tips of her boots.

"Who is Tubby?" The bewildered man questioned loudly as the girl made her last running steps at him before making a small jump.

Alice's blade stuck into the man's stomach only to be drawn out then pierced again by the other foot. She did this in a quick motion as if she going up a set of stairs. Jumping off of the last 'step' and grabbing hold of the windowsill. Without hesitation she pulled herself up and glanced out the window. The dead Heavy had fell back showing the multiple stab wounds trailing from his stomach up to his face. It was gross but holy shit was that awesome.

Just as she turned around she was greeted by the BLU Medic. They were about a meter apart when he pulled the trigger on his syringe gun. Alice's 'high' didn't kick in so she was left to defend herself from the five needles headed her way. Out of pure reaction she did a quick sidestep to the right, only to get nicked in the left arm. The pain made Alice hiss and wince. She quickly took a look at the damage, the needle pierced right through the surface of her skin making it look like an actual piercing. The girl pulled it out quickly and dodged another round of syringes. With the needle in her hand she ran up to the Medic and swung it at him lodging it into his right shoulder. After that very quick action she followed it up with a quick swipe of her claws against his face and then one last swipe with her other hand breaking his skull. The man's body, still in denial of dying, made a couple steps backwards then finally gave in and fell down. The RED case was dropped and emitted a strange red glow.

"The enemy team has dropped the intelligence!" The Announcer wailed.

Alice then remembered Scout telling her that the case would appear back in the intel room if no one touched it for a whole minute. She thought about this for a moment and decided the best way of getting it back safely was to guard it for the 60 second count down.

BLU SPY.

Of course the Medic died before he could even get it past half of the field. That man was not a fighter, he was a healer and that's what he should do, not go out and do what should rightfully be Scout's job. Stupid men. They all have perfect potential for a certain job but then they decide to do something that they are not skilled in.

Spy was deeply thinking as he went to go correct Medic's mistake and retrieve the dropped intel. "...incompetent fools...

ALICE.

She could hear something... Something in the distance. A pitter-patter noise as if someone was running. She put herself on guard and placed herself up against the wall from where the noise was coming from. Alice peered around the doorframe listening as the pitter-patter got closer. She swung her head back quickly and took a deep breath preparing for what came.

"Ugh... Merde..." a familiar French voice cursed under his breath.

Alice's eyes went wide and her heart started pumping. She froze, still flat against the wall. She stayed like that as the BLU Spy walked in right past her, bending down to pick up the case and to shake his head at the dead Medic. Finally she snapped out of it and swiftly lifted her pistol to the back of his head.

"I think that belongs to me..." She held back the painful smirk trying to remain professional.

Spy immediately cringed then straightened up. "Bonjour mon petite chaton..." He spoke slyly and Alice didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking.

"Put it down." Alice was being assertive.

"Fine." With no emotion the man slowly lowered the case to the floor.

Alice let the smirk come out, she dominated the dominator. But her smirk went away once Spy spun around and had successfully hit the gun out of her hand. Without hesitation Alice went to pull her other gun out but Spy grabbed the barrel of the silencer and pulled it out of her grip only to throw it behind his back.

"You don't need thoze chaton." His eerie smile grew as he stepped closer to Alice.

Alice initial reaction was to back away but something in her body tugged her to do the opposite. So the girl confidently met Spy in the middle and stepped closer to him, getting up in his face.

BLU SPY.

He definitely did not expect her to do that. He just took away her only weapons and here she was getting even closer to her possible demise. Not that Spy didn't mind but he hoped she didn't think he'd go easy on her.

"Your right, I don't need them... But that means you don't need these." the girl held up her hands that were holding his silver pistol and his disguise kit.

A little surprised, Spy almost reached out to grab them but stayed professional by accepting the fact that she successfully pickpocket him.

ALICE.

With a smirk Alice threw them behind her, never breaking eye contact with the man. She couldn't help how forward she was feeling, every second she wanted to make a move instead of waiting for the other person to do it. That feeling took over and caused her to push him back so she could properly attack him. The man only smiled as he drew his switch blade. Alice's 'high' kicked in as Spy lunged at her. She merely dodged to the side as the slow-mo man finished his move. He turned and swept his knife across her stomach but she had already stepped back avoiding the action. Alice smiled, she was having fun playing with him, no wonder he'd always do it to her, because it was exhilarating.

Spy grunted and made another slash attempting to strike Alice's neck. She reacted in a way that surprised both him and her. Alice's hand gripped the blade, the inside of her palm stinging as it cut into her. She could feel the back of her hand against her neck, the poor flesh trying to protect the much more delicate important flesh. Alice was smiling, she didn't know why, maybe it had to do with the surprised look on Spy's face or maybe it was just a reaction from the pain. Something tugged at her just telling her to keep going, it wasn't bad but it was powerful and started to consume her. It finally pushed her to fully grab Spy's blade and rip it from his hand. This made him step back recuperating what happened and what to do next.

Alice stood before him still smiling. She dropped the switch blade and triggered her claws to shoot out. "My turn."

BLU SPY.

Spy was too shocked by the change in this girl. She dodged all his attacks and caught his blade with her bare hand. No one has ever done that, let alone catch a fucking knife. But Spy wouldn't dare let her see how unprepared he felt. So he stood his ground and prepared for the worst.

ALICE.

She was quickly in front of him as she swiped her hand across his face. The man stepped back just in time to only receive a slight scratch on the cheek. Alice followed this up with another quick swipe across his face but with her other hand. This time it scratched him deeper. She then did a round house kick releasing the blade in her boot mid-spin.

The blade sliced through his chest, ripping his suit and cutting his flesh. It was just deep enough to keep him alive but in pain.

BLU SPY.

Spy bumped into the wall behind him. Dead end. He watched as Alice stood before him deciphering his end. He could feel the blood from his chest pool out, ruining his suit no doubt. The pain didn't bother him but the wait for execution did.

"Are you going to kill me or do I ave to do it myself." He spoke trying to remain nonchalant.

"Don't worry I'm getting to it." She slyly reassured the Spy while walking towards him.

ALICE.

As she came closer to him, her claws retracted and so did her boot blade.

"Now I know why you toy with people." Alice smirked pressing her body against his. She was up against him so close that she could feel the blood from his chest soaking her shirt. "Because it's fun..." Her voice was taunting and playful as her chest pressed further against his. "...The pure thrill of being untouchable..." Her hands traveled up to his neck and her fingers pushed lightly against the fabric containing his delicate skin. "... and knowing you can take down your victim whenever you want." Her voice came out in an inspirational quiet whisper.

Spy stood still, sandwiched between the wall and Alice. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn as the mounds of flesh pressed against his chest. Never in his life has he flustered over something so vaguely erotic. But the way he felt helpless as she pinned him and the way her tone was so slow and seductive. It was all so new because it had never happened before.

She was now up in his face. "Is that why you toy with your victims?" the words came out slowly as her lips nearly brushed against his.

Spy looked at her eyes; they were still soft but with an edge to them. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. "Oui..." he wanted to sound affirmative but it came out quiet and breathless.

ALICE.

The devilish smile appeared on her face as she pinned him. He had lost so much blood she thought it was time to end it. Alice slowly leaned up to his face. Spy stayed still not committing to or backing away from anything that happened. She then pressed the tops of both her wrists against his collar bone releasing all ten claws. Her fingers that used to be pushed against his neck were now puncturing the delicate flesh causing blood to squirt out wherever it could escape. Alice took her vision off his lips and glanced at his eyes; they were slightly surprised by the pain but they seemed like they were or used to be relaxed. She ripped her hands away from his neck letting him bleed out.

'clink'

The sound of hollow metal hitting the ground caught Alice off guard. She spun around to see the RED Scout gawking at her; jaw dropped and eyes wide. At first Alice smiled thinking he was surprised at her gruesome kill then she realised his astonishment seemed a little awkward. What was so weird about her killing Spy? Unless-

"Wha-what the hell was that crap?" Scout sternly uttered still staring wide eyed at the blood covered girl.

Alice's answer depended on how much he saw so a quick question was in order. "Uh, What...crap?" She attempted looking like nothing was wrong but it came out looking as if she was nervous.

"Th-that! That whole... thing!?" His words were stubbing as he was still trying to build the sentence.

That wasn't a very specific answer so it still wasn't safe for her to answer. "What? Me killing him?" Alice asked adding a humorous tone.

Scout's eyes went even wider, he scowled then grunted. "Listen, you gotta tell me what just happened or-... Or I'm never talking to ya again." He stared her down with wide eyes that were hinting for an answer.

Alice was a little stunned by this. Why was this so important to him? Would he really stop talking to her? No... He wouldn't do that, he must be bluffing. "I killed the Spy with my new claws... And that's it." Alice lied testing the thin ice.

Scouts eyes weren't wide anymore; they were shrunk by the very vague subtle sneer he made followed by a slight shake of his head. With that he picked up his bat and walked right past Alice without looking or acknowledging her.

The metaphorical thin ice broke beneath Alice. *Why is he so pissy? Sure I lied to his face but everybody does that.* Alice felt the turn in her stomach, she was feeling guilty. Why is he overreacting about this?

"Victory!" the low excited growl of the announcer cut Alice's thoughts short.

* * *

**A.N: OOOOOO drama! (not really) Well more to come :D!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: And of course the drama could not be dragged out any longer so Enjoy!**

* * *

BLU SPY.

Spy was drinking his tea avoiding eye contact with the grinning Sniper in front of him. The French man didn't even have to look up to know that Sniper was grinning ear to ear.

"So you let her pin ya eh?" He finally spoke up leaning over the table with eagerness.

"No, she won, 'fair and square'." Spy kept eye contact with his tea, and only his tea. He was purposely making sure not to make eye contact with the Aussie.

"Ahh... I see... And uh that kiss was her prize I'm assuming." Sniper was no doubt smirking from his cleaver comment.

Spy looked up at the man, breaking his promise on not making eye contact with the Aussie. He flashed him a grumpy look of annoyance. "She did not kizz me." Spy stated as a fact.

Sniper smiled and leaned closer. "So thot's why you're so grumpy." His smile grew bigger at the witty remark. Spy gave the grimmest blankest expression he could trying to ward off the Sniper.

"I suggezt you shut up before I leap over zis table to cut zat stupid smile off your face." He gritted his teeth as his insult was processed by Sniper.

The Australians man's smile shrunk down into a smirk. In no way was Sniper scared of the threat, he only backed down because he had just about exceeded Spy's annoyance limit. So Sniper just smirked, he couldn't bug the ignorant man but that didn't matter; he had something much bigger in mind. With his glowing smirk still emitting he stood up from his chair and left, leaving the Spy to his much wanted peace.

Spy just sat there drinking his tea but more relaxed because Sniper left. Then he thought about what the Aussie said. Yes he was grumpy, yes he was a lite upset she didn't kiss him, yes she won fair and square, and yes she deserved a prize, but Spy wasn't upset with any of this. This facial expression he gave off to the others was his neutral look; it gave off no emotion except for the subtle 'fuck off' appearance. So why would Sniper assume he's grumpy? Well he no doubt saw him and Alice's little incident but why would Spy be mad at anything that happened?

Spy sat there overanalyzing everything that came to mind, especially Alice's new uniform.

BLU SNIPER.

"Hmm..." Sniper sat at the booth in his camper van. He was writing cautiously on a piece of paper. "'I need to talk to you. Promise I won't kill you. Just want a little conversation mon ...' ... Mon...?" Sniper was re-reading the letter he had written. This was his plan to slightly fuck around with Spy's relationship with Alice, in a good way though. He just wanted to bring the two opposites together, much like he did for his distraught lonely father. It was like the same predicament back then; his father was divorced sad and desolate for 4 years. Then finally found a woman that would change his life but he was too much of a coward to act on the opportunity in fear he would be broken again. So Sniper did exactly what he was doing now; sending a letter to the girl making it look like it came from the man. Sure back then he was a kid when he played out these risky ideas, but now he was a grown man and if something went wrong he'd have to take responsibility which he was willing to do.

"Mon cher-... No... Mon chat...?" But first he had to actually make it look like Spy did it. "Mon chatan?" He was testing the sound on every word trying to remember what Spy called her. "Mon chaton?" This was much more of a bloody challenge considering the man was French. "Mon chaten... Mon chaten..." He sighed still trying to guess.

ALICE.

Scout wasn't in the caff during lunch or dinner. She was scarred for their friendship but she was also scared for Scout's metabolism which was probably eating him alive right now. In a way Alice felt bad for whatever she did to make him turn on her and in another way she was mad and confused at why he was being so touchy about this. Finally she decided to see Scout in hopes of rebuilding their broken bond.

'Knock knock'

"Scout?" Alice quietly called out before she turned the handle and pushed in. The boy she called for was lying curled up on his bed with his earphones on. Alice shut the door behind her and stepped towards the boy to tap his back as a warning that she was in the room. Scout flinched then turned over, once he saw it was Alice his face went grim and he took off his earphones.

"Yea...?" His answer was quiet and tired sounding; completely the opposite of Scout.

"I brought you some food... You didn't eat anything today and it freaked me out cause you eat almost the entire cafeteria... So yeah..." Alice awkwardly trailed off not knowing how to handle this situation. She put the plate with the sandwich on his nightstand to occupy the awkward stillness.

"Thanks." The empty comment lingered after Scout had lain back down on his bed with his back to Alice.

Oh for fuck sakes why was this boy so dramatic? He obviously wanted the truth so might as well give it to him. "For you information nothing really did happen between me and Spy that 'day'." Alice's voice broke the silence. Scout didn't move he just laid there. "I'm serious! Nothing! Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened that 'day'." Alice picked her words carefully to make it come out 100% truthful, but it wasn't the absolute truth Scout was looking for so he lay still. Alice grunted. "What's it matter to you anyways? So what if I might be flirting with Spy it's not your job to know that!" The confused anger she had been feeling finally set free. Scout jumped up and off his bed.

"So you are flirtin with him!" A subtle smirk crossed his face but it was too overpowered by concerned angered look in his eyes.

"Yes! So!?" Alice answered getting angry at him.

Scout's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. This was then followed by the big presentation of a facepalm with a slight shake of his head. "Out of any man here ya pick the frikin backstabbin rat!" He threw his hands up sighing.

"It's not like any of them are any different! You all kill each other anyway so what's it matter if he stabs people in the back!" Alice objected finding herself defending the BLU Spy.

"It's not about how he kills people Alice! He's the type of guy that will fuck ya till you get pregnant 9 times then leave ya!" He grabbed Alice's arms shaking her slightly trying to get his message through her head.

Alice stared at him confused at his odd accusation of the man. Sure he was probably a lady's man and performed many 'one night stands' but 'get a woman pregnant 9 times then leave her?' that was a little specific.

Scout saw the look of confusion on her face a realised what he said. He let go of her arms and sighed. "That's the type of guy my dad was. That's why I don't like em okay?" He widened his eyes at her hinting for an answer.

Alice sighed. Oh god... Why. Seriously, why. Why the hell did he have to have a sob story involving the hatred of a type of man that she happened to have a fling with? Why! "Scout I can't believe I'm about to say this but 'he's different'..." She spoke those two words every teenage girl told their father trying to defend their punk rock, or gangster boyfriend. Alice didn't like the feel of these words so she buried them with more of 'her words'. "If anything I'd fuck him until he got pregnant and I'd be the one to leave him." She smirked a little at the odd statement and looked Scout in the eyes trying to reassure the boy that she wasn't go to be the coy girl that got her heart broken by a sly snake.

Scout sighed then a small, very small, vague smirk appeared then disappeared as he began to speak. "Don't let him hurt ya or imma have to pound his fucking head in okay?" he raised one eyebrow at her. Alice nodded in reply. "Now, what type of sandwich did you make me." the Boston boy finally smiled at her returning to his loud energetic self.

"So like how'd you guys... Um... You' know?" Scout was sitting up against the headboard of his bed as Alice lay perpendicular at the foot of his bed.

She smirked and turned her head to face Scout. "No, I don't 'know'? Please, specify for me." She raised her eyebrow knowing damn well what Scout was asking.

He sighed and kicked Alice's side for making him ask the full question instead of hinting at it. "How'd ya get the hots for him?" He finally blurted it out.

Alice smiled then looked at the ceiling feeling her cheeks burn slightly. "Well long story short I was on the roof and he kissed me but that's not what made me like him it was when... Uh..." Alice was trying to recall the instant she felt this way towards Spy. "I guess it didn't just happen, I think it grew or something?"

"Okay good that's all I want to know so don't tell me any mushy crap or any shit that happens in the bed between you two. I may be ya friend but I ain't ya frikin girlfriend." He cracked a wide smile at Alice playing with her.

She smiled back and rose to her feet. "With those weak melee attacks of yours you could be my girlfriend." Alice raised her eyebrows having taunted Scout.

"Oh go fuck your BLU Spy!" He laughed throwing a pillow at her but she dodged it and left out the door, flipping Scout the bird before she could close the door.

BLU SPY.

Spy laid in his bed, his suit laid folded on the hamper leaving him to wear his sleeping attire. Endless thoughts crossed Spy's mind, all of them to be analyzed and processed for future use. A normal man punished with these thoughts would want to die, but not Spy. Not just because he literally can't die but he likes thinking and knowing, if he doesn't know something he will slowly unravel the mystery until he figures it out. But if he can't solve it he goes mad. It hasn't happened before but it almost did. Once Spy couldn't figure out the problem before him he nearly raged on everything only to stop because he figured it out.

'knock knock'

Spy knew it was Sniper. "Don't come in." He said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

But the door swung open anyways letting in the giddy Australian man. "Mate, hurry up get dressed."

Spy looked at him confused. "Itz night I'm not going out zo I do not need my suit."

Sniper let out a small dry chuckle. "You're not goin out, someone's comin in."

ALICE.

Alice made it to her room and shut the door behind her. The men in this building snored loud, it was pretty bothersome but Alice grew to like it. The snores were like a low noise to let her know she wasn't alone. It also filled the pure silence she dreaded. As soon as she turned around something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Something taking up space where it shouldn't be. She looked to the odd piece out and saw an arrow sticking out of the wall, wondering where it came from she looked to the window and saw it had shattered and fell apart; only a sharp jagged glass frame was left.

Alice groaned. Did they really have to shoot an arrow through her only window? With small frustration rising she pulled the arrow out of the wall and was about to snap it in half when she realised there was something wrapped around it. It was paper. Alice unraveled it and opened it up preparing for some 'hate mail'. For hate mail it had some pretty fancy writing. She then looked closer to read it. 'I need to talk to you. Promise I won't kill you. Just want a little conversation mon chaton.'

Really? Spy was asking her to come over? The whole subject screamed 'surprise rape' but Alice knew if he wanted to talk when they weren't battling, he wouldn't hurt her. The man was chivalrous even though he did do the most dishonerful act of stabbing people in the back. Then again this might be a trap considering she killed him with _style_ today.

Even though this did seem out of the ordinary Alice went with it, what could possibly go wrong? She couldn't die so why the fuck not do something dangerous.

Alice, with all her curiosity controlling her, crossed the battlefield and scaled the BLU's base reaching the second floor and slipping into the only open window. The room she entered was just a map room, littered with sheets of paper and covered in tacked up maps and graphs. The stealthy girl tiptoed her way out of the room, into the hall, and then made her way to find Spy's room. Finally she came across a room with its door opened, so she peeked inside only to immediately retreat her action after seeing the BLU Medic sleeping. *Holy shit...* If Alice was to actually have a chance at finding Spy's room she had to be way more cautious. She let out her quietest sigh in relief that she didn't alarm the Medic. The now shaken up girl traveled through the familiar halls in search of Spy. At last a room with a faint light emitting from it. She crept closer to her destination and looked around the doorframe. The light source was coming from an outlet across the room. Alice looked in farther to see the mass of flesh covering the bed beneath him. *Its Heavy... Fuck..." Alice mentally groaned annoyed with this hunt to find Spy.

BLU SNIPER

"Hurry up she's right outside ya wanka!" Sniper whispered in an ordering manner.

Spy starred daggers at him. "Do not tell me what to do. I wouldn't ave to 'urry if you didn't send er an invitation to come here!" He whispered back tying his sleek blue tie.

Sniper looked him over. "Alright ya good ta go." He patted Spy's shoulder who, without hesitation, swatted it away and smoothed out the wrinkled surface.

Sniper turned and opened the door to see the back of Alice. His eyes went wide and he stepped back.

"What!?" Spy whispered at Sniper.

"If she sees me she'll know I sent it..." He backed into the room looking for a quick hiding spot in the dark. Before Spy could open his mouth to object why that was a problem Sniper spoke again. "...and that you're a heartless bastard that wouldn't go the extra mile for her." Sniper dropped down and slid under the bed. Spy facepalmed watching this grown man hide under a bed.

"Okay go get her!" The Australian voice whispered from under the bed.

Spy shook his head and opened the recently shut door. The small nightlight in Heavy's room ruined his 'used-to-be' perfectly dilated eyes.

ALICE.

"DON'T TOUCH MY GUN!" The huge man screamed. Alice nearly screamed but something was stopping her.

"Shh..." a barely audible whisper entered her ear. Alice could now see that the man behind her was covering her mouth and had his arm wrapped around her waist. She then felt herself being tugged backwards across the hall and into the opposite room. Her captor let her go, once inside the figure appeared in front of her shutting the door slowly hesitating to avoid the 'click' sound of the lock. She suspected it was Spy but it was so dark in the closed off room that she could barely see him.

'clickclick'

The light from the nightstand beside the figure illuminated partly blinding Alice for a second. She winced as her pupils adjusted to her new surroundings. She looked at the man who was now visible but a little blurry. Alice blinked a bit to get rid of the blurriness and finally she could see the man.

As she thought, the man was wearing his crisp blue pin striped suit, along with his mask, gloves and black polished shoes. She looked up to his face; it was emotionless with a tint of assertiveness to it. His eyes still dark blue and intense.

"He'z a light sleeper." The Spy spoke breaking the silence. He didn't seem to whisper but it somehow came out quiet.

"Oh..." She gave a light nod to him.

They stood there for a bit letting the awkwardness consume the moment.

"Well?" Alice spoke up.

"Well what?" Spy asked a little confused.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" She cocked her head to the side.

BLU SPY.

Spy was quiet for a moment. He didn't have a clue what to say considering he had to pick his words carefully so they would correspond with whatever Sniper wrote on the letter. Too bad he had no idea what Sniper wrote on the letter. *Merde...* He cursed in his head.

"'ow you use your weapons, it iz not correct." Spy formed the sentence as if it were the actually truth.

BLU SNIPER.

What a fucking moron. Sniper did all the work of sending that letter and getting the girl here and Spy brings battling into the conversation.

ALICE.

She really didn't expect this 'talk' to be about battling technics. What she expected was for Spy to pin her against the wall and do some rather explicit things to her. But if he didn't want that well then everything she told Scout would have just been a memory that would never be revived again. If Spy wanted to remain professional well then so be it.

Alice tensed up from her depressing thoughts. "Okay... Well then I guess I'll train harder."

"Oui." Spy picked up his cigarette packet on the table and took one out.

"Okay... So is that it?" She asked with the slight hope he'd just push her onto the bed.

"Oui..." He lit the cigarette and brought it to his lips.

BLU SPY.

What was he supposed to say? 'I sort of like you even though you are my enemy.' and to say it at such an ungrateful moment such as this. They were both probably dirty, tired, and stressed from the battle today, with confusing emotions on top of that.

"Okay." Alice let out what sounded like a sigh of relief, and then looked out the open window beside her.

BLU SNIPER.

The romantic Sniper couldn't bear listening to this strained dry conversation. Not to mention the desperate hope in the girls voice followed by the denial of emotion in Spy's voice.

ALICE.

Out the window were some broken pipes and wooding structures in the distance leading up to her RED building. The cool air coming from the outside felt nice on her now stressed body. All of this for the shittiest advice ever. A little pathetic on his part. 'How you use your weapons, it is not correct.' She replayed his French voice in her head. Alice sneered at it. If she had to train why not start now. She stepped out the window and onto the ledge.

BLU SPY.

The cigarette dropped from his mouth as he watched the girl step out the window. He didn't think she'd take his criticism so hard, well not hard enough to commit suicide. He lept over to her with his arms out trying to grab her, but her falling body slipped too far away from his reach. She was actually jumping off the ledge. She was actually trying to kill herself. Spy went wide eyed as he watched her fall for half a millisecond then stop. She hadn't reached the ground; she was still a good floor and a half above the ground. Spy starred at her completely shaken up.

ALICE.

She successfully landed on the pipe below her. She loved sticking the landing. Her head tilted up to see how far she fell but her eyes caught something more interesting. The blue suited man was half way out the window with his torso leaning out and his arms supporting him. The best part was the look of horror on his face. Alice couldn't help but smile. Did her little jump scare him?

His face then changed to a look of relief which changed into a stern expression. "What are you doing?!" Spy quietly shouted down to Alice.

Her smile grew bigger. "I'm training." She yelled back quietly.

BLU SPY.

Wow, she really took his advice Spy furrowed his eyebrows at the girl. But how was that training. The girl answered him without words by jumping off the poll doing a summersault in the air and landing on a thin wooden wall which she then ran across with ease. Her pale skin and skinny frame were highlighted by the moons rays. She jumped off the wall and cat grabbed the wall before her, doing a pull up to get up and the continuing to run and jump off roof tops.

BLU SNIPER.

Sniper quickly got out from under the bed and grabbed Spy's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

All the held down rage from listening to the pathetic conversation they had was finally released. "Ya fuckin wanka! Ya let her go!" His anger went away when he saw the small smile on Spy's face. "What the bloody hell are you smiling about!?" He furrowed his eyebrows at the man.

Spy blinked and then stopped smiling. "Nozing." He pushed the Australian man out of his way.

Sniper rubbed the bridged of his nose with his thumb and finger. "All of that and ya let her go." A long painful sigh escaped his lips.

"Who said I let er go?" Spy bent down and picked up the cigarette that fell earlier. "I am merely loosening her leash." He stood up and gave a smirk to Sniper who in return shook his head.

"If that wos supposed to sound romantic it just came out creepy." He folded his arms and watched Spy toss the cigarette out the window.

"Itz not my fault you ave a sick mind." Spy raised his eyebrow and smiled annoying the Sniper for once.

ALICE.

Well it wasn't a night she expected or wished for. Nothing went wrong, yet nothing good really happened. It was actually a waste of time but seeing Spy almost get a heart attack from her little leap of faith made the whole trip worth it.

Alice made it back to her room and stripped out of her dirty clothes and then into her clean pajamas. The thin sheets barley helped to keep her warm and the broken window didn't help the situation either.

After a short period of time her mind began to wander to the topic of Spy. *I wouldn't be cold if _he_ didn't break my god damn window... And it wasn't even worth it... I should have skinned him alive and used that to keep me warm..." She tugged at the blankets trying to pull them close to her skin. *Hopefully Scout ordered blankets from the trans bus..." Thoughts of the trans bus brought out a smile on her face. She'd finally get that pie and milk she ordered. But her hopes that Scout ordered blankets were frail because she remembered what he crossed off that day; BONK! and bubble gum.

Alice let out a sigh. She was going to be cold for a while. *I wouldn't be cold if _he_ were here…*

* * *

**A.N: I love doing P.O.V's just wanted to say that. And I have 2 important questions for you guys:  
**

**1. Should I give Spy a name?**

**2. What do you think Spy looks like without his mask?**

**I wanna know your opinion on theses because you are my readers duh and I can add a pinch of what you guys really really like into the story or a character, so that you really really like the story :D So feel free to help me out :p More to come!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Biggest chapter yet so bust out the popcorn. Also big thanks to the reviewers and the people that answer my questions, it really helps :D. So without further a do; enjoy!**

* * *

"Alice! Get dressed it's here!" The loud Boston voice woke her up.

"Go away...!" Alice grumbled, her face deep into her pillow.

"C'mon! We gotta get on it before it leaves or we don't get a ride to town!" He started shaking her shoulder.

Alice lay there a tad confused. 'Town'? There was a town nearby? She lifted her head to look at the ready-to-go Scout. "Town?" She finally asked squinting to protect her sensitive eyes.

"Yea we hitch rides on the trans then hitch hike back... Well I hitch hike back... The others get a cab ride back here." He smiled and shrugged.

Alice went wide eyed. A town, a mother fucking town. With normal people and normal things, not involving weapons of mass destruction. The girl shot up out of bed and went to the small pile of clothes she made to organize her uniforms. She nearly ripped her pj top off and slipped out of her pj bottoms. With lightning speed she threw on her tight red t-shirt and her fitting shorts. She turned to a crate with socks on it and took a pair to slip on, this was the followed by her tall brown boots. Her outfit was put together and she was ready.

Alice spun around to greet the gawking Scout. She cocked her head to the side a little confused.

"Spy is one lucky shapeshiftin rat..." He gave Alice a comedic smile.

Once Alice understood what he said, she narrowed her eyes then punched him in the arm smirking. "You pervert!"

"Hey! Hey! Play nice. I'm ya ticket to town so don't go beatin me up." Scout poked her in the shoulder and started leading her outside to where they stood in front of what looked like a big Mac truck.

"So...where do we sit?" Alice looked to Scout.

He smiled at her then pointed to the trucks cargo container. "In there."

Alice didn't seem surprised by this so she didn't mind. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Maybe, I dunno unless they tell me." He shrugged and walked over to the door of the container.

The door swung open to reveal absolutely nothing but a couple of small water puddles. "Where's the stuff?" Alice peered in closer.

Scout held onto the door. "They deliver it to our rooms or the kitchen depending on what-chya got." He turned and smiled at her. "Ladies first." With that he did a small curtsy and let Alice in.

Alice rolled her eyes and jumped in the metal container. It was dark and cold; much like her room at night so this wouldn't be such a bad ride.

BLU SPY.

Spy felt the worst feeling in his stomach as he looked over at the red trans bus. He never thought jealousy would feel this way. But he knew he didn't like it or the fact that the RED Scout was making Alice laugh. It made Spy want to wring the boy's neck out when he saw her smiling at him. It was an odd feeling but familiar, it was a mixture of wanting to murder but so he could protect the girl and keep her to himself. It made him feel sick and upset, two things that were not going to help him get through the ride to town.

ALICE.

"So how longs the drive there?" Alice stood up in the container.

"Uh about two hour's maybe?" Scout shrugged.

Alice's jaw dropped. "Two hours? That's a long ass ride." She collected her jaw and found her way to the metal floor.

"Yea well who would build a town near a battlefield?" He raised his eyebrows making a stupid point.

"I dunno? Idiots I guess... Like you." Alice stated gleefully making her insult seem harmless.

Scout however didn't take this as a harmless comment and started closing the big cargo doors on her.

"Noooo! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Alice laughed as she banged on the closing doors which then opened quickly throwing her off balance making her fall to the ground.

"Heh, I'm sorry who's the idiot?" Scout bent down closer to the fallen girl and put a hand behind his ear magnifying whatever she was going to say.

Alice rolled her eyes and quickly hooked her hand around Scouts neck, pulling him down face first into the ground. Once her action was complete she stood up and looked down at the baffled Scout. "Still you."

BLU SNIPER.

Sniper had just finished getting his money for the trip. He had his eye on a hunting bow in town and WAS going to get it, no matter what got in his way.

Speaking of in his way, Spy stood by their trans bus staring over at the RED building. As Sniper came closer it became clear what he was staring at. Alice and Scout were wrestling as if they were children out of the sights of their mothers. It brought a smile to his face seeing people get along like that but then he saw Spy's face and realised him and Spy were defiantly not thinking the same thing.

He attempted to show him the bright side of this. "Heh their like two koalas fighting over eychaltic leaves." He smiled remembering the one time he saw the rare sight of two koalas fighting, it was similar to what Scout and Alice were doing but less slow and not for eychaltic leaves.

Spy only growled at what Sniper had told him, the man was obviously not pleased with his female interest getting along with another male. Sniper sighed and looked at his watch, 9:15. The trans bus would leave around 9:30. That meant they had 15 more minutes of to watch Scout and Alice getting 'along'. Sniper knew if they actually spent that long just watching the two fight, Spy would eventually explode from the anger and overprotectiveness.

So he attempted diverting Spy's attention from the two hooligans. "Whot ya gettin in town?"

"A knife." Spy answered nonchalantly still staring daggers at the boy.

"Ah a knofe... New battle weapon?" Sniper continued with the questions.

"Non." Spy took a drag from his cigarette.

Sniper was actually confused and asked a real question. "If it's not for battle whot are ya going to do with it?" Maybe his questions were actually succeeding at distracting Spy from the fight in front of him.

Spy let out a stream of smoke. "To gut the RED Scout alive." His words were cool as if he weren't mad just merely intent.

Sniper sighed, so his small talk wasn't working. Figures.

ALICE.

"...and I bet he's molested children!" Scout laughed as he dodged Alice's punch to his face.

Alice continued laughing. "No he's not!" She then successfully punched him in the stomach making him bend over clutching the hurt area. Alice smiled and jumped on his back wrapping her forearm against his throat pulling back on it.

Scout still jokingly tried assuming the worst of Spy. "He... Probably- stood on... Streets... Flashing- people his... Shriveled- up... French dic-" He was cut off by the truck horn of the trans bus.

Alice jumped off him only to push him over. "Quick Scout you're going to miss the trans bus! And then you won't get to go to town!" Alice taunted him from above.

The two were laughing and when Scout tried to get up Alice just pushed him over again and ran to the metal cargo container.

BLU SPY.

Why wouldn't she fight like that with him? Was he too aggressive? Yes, but that is how Spy works.

"Mate get in, it's time to go." Sniper jumped into the massive cargo container along with Demoman and Medic.

Spy came to and watched the two fighters get in their RED cargo container with their fellow Soilder, Spy and Sniper.

"Mate!" Sniper called out about to shut the doors.

Spy didn't acknowledge him but he did follow his instructions on getting in. Before the doors shut he threw his cigarette to the dirt ground below.

It had been an hour. Sniper was sleeping, and Medic and Demo were playing cards. Those were the only two things you could do on the way to the city; sleep or play cards. You could have conversations too but the classes would usually talk once they got to town.

Spy did neither of those things. He just sat up against the metal wall and thought about the two, play fighting over and over again.

"Stop thinkin about it or you'll go insane." Sniper said from under his pulled down hat. The two card players were talking to each other so they didn't take notice of Sniper and Spy's conversation.

"I em not thinking about eet..." Spy didn't even look up at Sniper.

"Then stop looking stressed your making me feel stressed." Sniper still had his hat in front of his eyes which made Spy suspicious of how he knew he was stressed.

ALICE.

It was weird to see the Soldier so civilized and quiet just playing cards. He was the man that you could hear miles away. It was also weird to see Spy so relaxed and casual; the intelligent man in a suit was calmly playing cards as if he were at home doing it.

Alice looked over at Sniper. He was asleep with his hat down in front of his eyes. She then looked at Scout who sat beside her, sleeping with his baseball hat tipped down. He slept quietly and peacefully... Was this like an alternate universe?! Soldier civilized? Spy casual? And Scout quiet?! The over dramatic thought made Alice give a little chuckle. She had been in this container to long.

Another hour had passed and Alice grew impatient. She started nudging Scout. "How much longer?" She asked the sleeping boy.

"Wait for it." He grouchily said from under his hat.

"Wait for wha-" Alice was cut off by the force of the cargo container shooting down sending everybody flying up for a quick second. Once everyone and everything fell back to the floor Alice looked at Scout. "What the hell was that!?"

Scout took off his hat and sat up. "That was the legendary pot hole... It lets us know we're about 5 minutes away from town." He scratched his head and put his cap back on.

"Oh... I see." Alice rubbed her eyes and watched the two men slowly pick up any cards that were flung away. Her hands found their way to her arms which accidentally rubbed up against her old bullet wound. It was under the sleeve and the bandage was off for the first time, she wanted to let the skin breath for once so she took it off last night when she took her clothes off. Luckily Scout never hit her arm during their little scruff.

The truck began to slow down and then eventually stop. Scout was the first to get up and open the doors. Alice followed him desperately wanting to get out. As soon as the doors swung open the warm sun hit their skins baiting them to come out further.

Alice jumped down off the cargo container and landed on the stone ground. It felt weird to be walking on anything that wasn't dirt or tiled. The Boston boy beside her took a deep breath in. "Well... we're here." He nodded ahead of him.

Alice looked ahead to see the perfect definition of a town. It had houses, stores and other service buildings. It wasn't a very active town but it was the only civilization within the radius of 600 miles.

"C'mon! I'll show ya the stores!" Scout grabbed Alice's wrist and starting sprinting into the desolate town. He brought her in front of a candy store. "I gotta get some gum first!" He went inside and Alice followed.

"You really are a child aren't you?"

BLU SPY.

Once they hit the pot hole the two men playing cards cleaned up their mess and stretched out preparing to walk again. Spy and Sniper just sat still, across from each other. The trans bus came to a stop and the Demoman opened the doors letting light shine in. Spy closed his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness.

"C'mon mate we're goin to the huntsman shop." Sniper nodded out the door.

"I don't need anyzing from there." Spy stood up and brushed out any wrinkles in his suit.

"Ya said ya needed a knofe?" Sniper smirked at the Spy who in return rolled his eyes and jumped out of the cargo container.

"Well I ave nozing else to do..." He pulled out a cigaret and lit it.

Sniper smiled and jumped out of the metal container. "Alroght let's go."

Spy sighed and took a drag from his cigarette as he followed Sniper. The French man was pent up with so much stress he wish he could have smoked his entire pack all in one inhale.

ALICE.

Scout blew a big pink bubble from the bubble gum he just bought. He nudged Alice and pointed at it mumbling with glee at how big it was. Alice gave him an obviously fake smile and quickly popped it splatting pink goo all over his face.

"Ahh! You bitch!" The laughing boy quickly peeled it off and put it back in his mouth.

"Sorry didn't mean to 'burst your bubble'!" Alice laughed at the fact that her joke was incredibly lame. Scout laughed too but then calmed down from enough to push Alice off the sidewalk.

"That coulda been like the world records biggest bubble! And ya popped it!" Scout exclaimed as they walked up the street.

Alice just shook her head. "Yup I just popped the world's biggest bubble gum bubble and I don't give a single fuck." She smiled looking ahead.

"Well ya should care, it coulda been really-" Scout stopped dead in his tracks staring at the shop to the side of him. Once Alice realized he stopped talking and walking she came over to inspect what caught his eye.

Wow, no wonder it caught his eye.

Alice felt him look over at her and hesitated to make eye contact. But she did and she was greeted with the widest grin she had ever seen on Scout. She immediately regretted making eye contact. He widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"No. I'm not wearing that. No way in hell!" Alice objected before Scout could even speak.

"I wasn't gonna tell ya ta wear it... I was just gonna say the backstabbin jerk would drop dead if he saw ya in it." Scout smiled raising an eyebrow.

Alice looked back at the red silk dress surrounded by uglier floral dresses and thought about it and how it would look on her. "Nah I don't think I could pull it off... C'mon didn't you say you needed special ammo?" She attempted pulling at his arm but he wouldn't budge.

Scout looked at the dress then back at Alice. "If ya know what's good for ya you would at least try it on." He attempted persuading her. "Just try it on that's all I ask!"

Alice looked at the dress one last time then back at the waiting Scout. Judging by his firm stance she knew he wouldn't move without a fight. Out of energy and patience Alice gave in. "Fine." She walked past Scout and entered the store.

Scout made a jumpstart and followed her in. "Yes! Trust me! You'll thank me latter!"

BLU SPY.

It didn't take long to get to the store Sniper had in mind but did it ever take an eternity for him to buy something. The Australian man looked at almost everything taking five minutes to inspect the object.

Spy felt out of place standing in a 'red-neck' shop, and the caged animals didn't help. Small rodents and bugs probably used as bait sat helpless in their cages awaiting their fate. Spy sometimes felt like this; trapped in a cage waiting for fate. The viscous cycle of killing other spys and the plane fact that one day when he retired he would be killed too. That was his cage and that was his fate, he learned to accept it a long time ago. Once his life felt empty enough he soon realized dying wouldn't matter in the end, he had a good run and somewhat enjoyed his life.

"Oi! Spy! Do ya want a machete or a shiv?" Sniper turned around and held up two weapons smiling as he joked with Spy.

Spy who was too caught up with his depressing thoughts just rolled his eyes and took another drag from his cigarette. Sniper chuckled and put the knifes down, looking at other items again.

RED SCOUT.

Scout sat outside the change room occasionally looking over at the young cashier. The girl had short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with two lone pieces hanging out on each side. She looked up and made eye contact with Scout. Caught in the act of staring at her, his face tinted pink and he gave her a weak friendly smile. The girl smiled back and went back to the paper work on the counter. Scout bit his lip feeling embarrassed then he heard the change room door unlock. He turned his attention to Alice.

Scouts jaw hit the floor and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Once his jaw came back he smiled and let out a whistle. "Ya gotta get dat dress... Like now!" He studied the dress. The top consisted of a fitting crimson red corset with no straps, and had some black lace placed on the heart shape hem at the top and at the 'V' shaped hem at the bottom of the corset. The bottom half was the same crimson red silk, it draped across her slender curves in a way that intensified them. The final little sexy detail in the classy dress was the slit opening that went all the way up to the corset which was right were her hips were.

"No it looks stupid. I'm not getting it!" Alice looked down at herself.

Scout nearly flipped a table over, if there was a table. "Alice! It doesn't look stupid! You're just stupid for thinkin it looks stupid!" He stood up and spun her around so she could she herself in the mirror on the front of the dressing room door. "See?"

Alice looked herself over in the mirror and cocked her head to the side. Scout smiled knowing he did something good in a field that he had no expertise on. The girl in front of him then quickly made a b-line to the side of the store. At first Scout was worried that she was leaving but then he saw her come back with a pair of shoes. He stared at the black heels. "Wow you're really gonna kill him huh?"

ALICE.

Alice smiled at him as she put on the simple slightly pointed black heels. They fit as she assumed, she had picked out her size so it was just up to fate to see if they looked good.

"Wow..." A voice came from neither Scout nor Alice. The two looked over in the direction of the voice. It was the cashier. "...You look amazing."

Alice gave her a truly kind smile. "Thank you."

The cashier smiled back then smiled at Scout. Alice looked at Scout whose face was turning red. The biggest grin appeared on Alice's face. Looks like Scout had a little crush. Without wasting time she went in the change room and changed back into her normal clothes. When she came out she caught Scout looking over at the girl. Alice's grin grew bigger. Scout looked back at Alice and blushed even more.

"No. No. Don't please." Scout objected before Alice even spoke.

"Guess how I'm going to thank you?" Alice scurried over to the cashier and placed the dress and shoes on the counter. Scout quickly followed trying to be able to stop Alice if she tried to pull any stunts.

"So bro, do you think this dress would be ok for mom's wedding?" Alice nudged Scout.

"Oh uh... Yeah mom (?) would be so proud of ya..." Scout attempted following along with her bullcrap lie.

"Oh so this is for your mother's wedding? That's nice." The cute cashier smiled at the two.

Alice smiled back; she had successfully introduced Scout as being single in a coded way. "Oh yeah me and my brother were looking for fancy clothes. That reminds me do you happen to have any suits for him?" Alice put her foot on top of Scout's warning him not to object.

"Oh yes, would you like me to form fit it?" The cashier folded the dress delicately and placed it in a bag along with the shoes.

"Yes, finding a suit that fits him is hard especially in a small town like this." The pressure put on Scout's foot increased as Alice saw his mouth open at the corner of her eye.

"Okay then I'll be right back." The girl said gleefully and went into a back room.

Scout turned to Alice wide eyed. "What the hell are you doin!?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Alice just smiled. "You'll thank me later."

BLU SNIPER.

Spy had seemed really down ever since they got into town. He had wondered if the playfully fighting between Alice and Scout actually made Spy jealous. And if it did, it sure did a number on him, all he did was nod and take drags of his cigarette. Whatever was going through Spy's mind it was best to leave him alone for a while.

Sniper neglected Spy for a bit to look for his hunting bow. There dozens of them and Sniper had to look and inspect each one to see if it was THE bow.

ALICE.

Alice watched Scout turn many shades of red as the girl put the measuring tape around his wrists, waist and the best reaction came from the thigh measurements. She wrote the size on her small notepad and looked up at Alice. "Okay, give me a minute to record this in the computer so I don't lose the measurements." She smiled at Alice then smiled at Scout.

Once she went into the back room Scout spun around to face Alice. "I hate you." His face was still beat red.

"I love you too, don't worry I got this." Alice met the cashier at the counter and Scout followed.

"If you want the suit I can have in made within the week." Her brown eyes would look into Alice's but then would occasionally look at Scout's.

"That's perfect the wedding is in a month so that'll be great!" Alice grew out her lie.

"Good now if I could get your names?" The girl clicked her pen ready to write.

Alice spoke first. "Alice Courtney." There was a long pause in which Scout was supposed to say his name.

Alice nudged him before the girl looked up. Scout came to and answered. "Oh! S-Scout... Courtney..." His face darkened in red again.

The friendly girl looked up. "Good, well here's my number if you want to know when it's done or have any more requests." She slid a piece of paper across the counter to the two.

Alice picked it up along with her bag of clothes. Scout gave the cashier the money and she took it from him smiling the whole time. "Here's your change." The girl reached over and placed it in his open hand.

Scout's face was no doubt red so she decided she had tortured him enough. "Have a good day!" Alice said making her way to the door.

"You too!" The cashier smiled her now well-known smile.

Alice then stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me? But what's your name?"

"Oh Rosaline."

Alice looked at Scout then pushed out the door yelling one more polite goodbye to Rosaline.

Once they were out on the sidewalk Alice spoke up first. "Awww you have a crush! That's so cute!" She pinched Scout's cheek and he swatted her away snarling at the comment. "Well she likes you back and you have her name and number so I suggest you call her." She held the business card in front of Scout.

"I don't have a crush on her okay?!" He pushed the card away.

Alice stuck it in his face again. "Cut the dramatic bullshit and take the card."

There was a pause, and then Scout grunted and took the card shoving it into his pocket.

Alice, wanting to lighten up the mood, brought up a topic Scout was talking about earlier. "Now let's go to the ammo shop and get that stuff you wanted."

BLU SPY.

Spy stared out the window watching the rare citizen walk by every now and then. He had gone through three cigarettes and was on his fourth. Time was flying by, but it wasn't flying by fast, in fact it was flying by agonisingly slow. Spy turned around to wherever Sniper was. "Ave you found what you were looking for yet?"

"Nah, still looking..." The Australian man answered as he examined a bow that he was holding.

Spy sighed and turned his attention back to the window, the familiar feeling came back as he saw Alice and her Scout crossing the street coming towards the shop's doors. Spy wanted to just sneak up behind Scout and snap his little neck so he could take his place being beside Alice. Out of instinct Spy turned on his cloaking device and watched the pair enter the store.

ALICE.

"I'm just saying you need to call her when we get back." Alice continued a conversation they were having on the way here.

"Ok ok I will! We can talk about it on our way back." Scout tried finalizing and destroying any verbal evidence suggesting he had a crush. He especially didn't want Alice to talk about it in front of the other team's Sniper. "Now can we please look for my bat, the ones gives me always break after a few rounds."

"K I'll look on this side..." Alice went to the side away from the BLU Sniper, a part of her still feels weird for following his orders of killing himself. So she did her best to avoid any awkward moments and stayed out of his way, including this store.

Alice went down a couple rows obviously not finding the baseball bat in mind. She went down the final isle and came across the shelf of caged animals and bugs. There were 6 cages, 2 of them contained mice, 2 of them contained grasshoppers and the last 2 had nothing but a food bowl in one and a guinea pig in the other. The guinea pig captured Alice's attention the most; it was alone and just lying on its floor looking as if it were dead. Dead... Wait it better not be dead! Alice stuck her hand in the cage and gently poked the humane animal. It jumped up with fright and started making its whimpering guinea pig noise. Alice kept her hand there and let the rodent sniff it, she then slowly moved her hand to pet it. The little animal just tensed its body as Alice pet it but at least it let her pet it.

"Alice I found it!" Scout's yell startled Alice making her violently take her hand out of the cage and shutting the little door quickly. "It was all tha way in the corner!" Scout ran into her isle almost crashing into her. He looked at the caged rodents and bugs. "That sucks..." He poked the glass of the grasshoppers' cage

Alice stuck her finger into the guinea pigs cage. "I know right..." A hint of a frown crossed her face.

"Well good thing they all have short memories or being caged in here would have really fuck up their lives." Scout exclaimed in all seriousness.

The frown on Alice's face grew as the guinea pig came up and sniffed her finger, nibbling at it to test if it was food. She looked at Scout who then looked at her.

He sighed. "I don't have enough money, why do ya think I hick hike back?" He backed away from the cages. "Actually my bat and your dress combined were cheaper than this little guy."

Alice removed her finger. "I guess he's 'high quality bait'." She let out a painful sigh.

Scout, not liking the new mood on things, decided it would be best to leave. "C'mon we gotta get a head start on hitch hocking or else we'll be at the base by tomorrow!" He pulled her arm but she easily went along with him out the store.

BLU SPY.

He watched the two leave, one wanting to stay more than the other. He then stepped up to the rodent's cage and stuck his finger in. The guinea pig inside slowly came forward to test if his finger was food. Spy lightly scratched the top of its head with his gloved finger. He looked to the side feeling someone's presence only to see Sniper watching him with the bow in his hand.

"Well isnt that sweet..." Sniper teased.

"Oh go fuck off." Spy insulted him as he picked up the cage containing the guinea pig.

Sniper smiled as he watched the suited man take the cage to the counter. "I would like to buy this." He interrupted the shopkeeper's game of crosswords. The old man looked up at the masked man and hesitantly pressed some numbers into the old copper cash-register.

Sniper came up beside him. "I guess I have to take back whot I said about you been creepy and not romantic." He smirked eyeing up the caged animal.

ALICE.

The little animal still occupied her mind, just like the denial when asking to get a pet from your parents. The two spent the next hour window shopping and laughing and punching. Both had dirt on the other and were not afraid to use it.

"At least my face didn't go pitch red when he touched me!" Alice pushed Scout as they exchanged insults.

"Hey! I'm not the one that throws myself onto her asking her to take me." Scout pushed her back laughing.

"I  
never did that! And you would totally do that to her!" Alice objected and accused.

The two came to the edge of town where the stone road ended and a dirt road cut it off. The sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"Okay we gotta find a ride quick, for some reason people don't like picking up a guy at night whose carrying a baseball bat." Scout rested the baseball bat on his shoulder.

Alice let out a chuckle. "Gee I wonder why." Her words chalkful of sarcasm.

BLU SPY.

Spy hailed a cab with the caged guinea pig at his side. During the two hour drive there Spy was left to think of how annoying this creature was. It made odd squeaking noises that would startle him whenever his mind seemed to drift off and it would shuffle around its cage causing small wood shavings to fly onto his suit. Finally after the long ride Spy had enough of this rodent and decided to get rid of it. Killing it was out of the question, he spent a lot of money for this thing and he was going to make sure it was worth it. After paying the cab driver Spy walked the last mile to the base but he didn't go into _his_ base. The blue suited man cloaked himself and maneuvered through the RED's base making sure the cage he was carrying wouldn't be seen.

"Ey!" A Demoman called from behind Spy.

He slowly turned around, caught red handed.

"Hehe... It's a big floating mouse... In'a cage!" The drunken man laughed and dropped his bottle on the floor. "Heh... I needa lay off the scotch!" Demoman laughed some more and walked back to where he came from.

Spy let out a sigh of relief and continued his search for Alice's room. After checking two rooms which were just broom closets he finally came across a room with feminine clothes on the floor. He shut the door behind him and decloaked.

"You ave costed me a lot of trouble and money, if zis plan does not work I will make sure the coyotes leave nothing but your bones behind." Spy stared into the cage at the guinea pig; it acknowledged him by making a scared vibrating hum. Spy placed the cage on a crate and stared at the guinea pig one last time. Its body was white and its head was black with a random brown spot on his left eye. The black fur made the rodent look like it had a mask on, which then reminded Spy of himself. Curious, Spy put his hand in the cage, letting the guinea pig inspect it. He then scratched the top of his head like he did the last time back at the store. "Ok if zis plan does not work I will spare your life." A light smile warmed Spy's face as he soothed himself by talking to the silent animal.

"Ey! Here's where the cage was! And- and tha little piggy!" Demoman could be heard shouting from the hall and Spy decided that was his cue to leave.

ALICE.

"Thank you so much mister this means a lot to us!" Alice thanked the driver of the car her and Scout were getting into.

"No problem little missy and what is your name?" The confidant man asked.

Alice smirked. "Oh I'm Alice and this is Scout." She shut the door beside her and put her seatbelt on.

"And where are you two headed?" The man asked as the car started moving.

"To tha old bases about an hour ahead." Scout answered and the helpful driver nodded.

"Oh I see. You two work up there?" The man looked in the mirror making eye contact with Alice and Scout.

Alice smiled out of kindness but felt scared being in a stranger's car. "Yup." She looked into his light blue eyes and took note of his light brown sideburns and decreasing hair line.

The enthusiastic man spoke again. "Field workers eh? You should come work at my facility. Even though the lab boys say we don't need any more test subjects I say to heck with!" He smiled at the two and continued rambling on his ideas and his breakthroughs in science.

Alice found listening to him was actually quite enjoyable. The extroverted man didn't know much about science but his dreams and motives were really strong. After about an hour and a half of listening to the man's plans for the future, they had made it close enough to the base.

"Science isn't about 'why', it's about 'why not'. 'Why' is so much of our science dangerous? Why not-"

"Hey! Uh you can drop us off here, we kinda gotta walk the rest of da way." Scout interrupted the man's motivational speech.

"Oh well then thanks for your company you two, usually I would have my assistant with me but she's still at the lab." The man stopped the car and Scout got out saying a quick goodbye. Alice got her bags and edged towards the door but then stopped.

"Thanks sir..." she edged farther out the door but stopped again. "Um...what's your name?"

The man turned around and flashed a wide smile. "I'm Cave Johnson." His face wrinkled at the corners of his eyes as he smiled at Alice. She smiled back and got out, shutting the car door behind her. The car turned right and kept moving down the dirt road.

"Whew... That guy was nuts!" Scout sighed in relief as he started walking towards the base.

"I kinda liked him. And he had a good point with lemons..." Alice objected as she followed Scout.

The two walked back to the base talking about their hitch hiker, Rosaline and then Spy.

"I don't think he likes me... I think it was just a 'thing'." Alice kicked a rock making it skid ahead of her.

"Bullshit! Now that I think about it I saw him lookin at you fightin a lot. At first I was like 'hey, easy kill!' but now I know he was checkin you out!" Scout attempted brining up her hopes.

"Yeah the bastard was probably trying to figure out my weak points..." She thought back to the night he wanted to talk to her. 'ow you use your weapons, it iz not correct.' Yeah well go suck a dick you stuck up pampered fuck face. Her thoughts were harsh. Alice clenched her teeth unaware of what Scout was saying.

"-... anyways you're too good for a creep like him." He nudged her but she just kept walking alongside him too busy thinking to say a word.

The two had walked into the base and Scout stopped at his door watching Alice keep on walking. "Well see ya tomorrow Alice..." The Boston boy sighed then entered his room.

Alice walked down attempting not to think of Spy. She wanted to keep her mind clear and happy, not upset and clouded. The drunken Demo passed out a distance from her door helped with that. She couldn't help but smile knowing he had a good alcohol filled evening. Alice shook her head as she opened her door. The broken window brought back the negative memories; Spy, and the fact she'd be cold again tonight. God this sucked! With frustration building she torn off her clothes and threw them to the ground. When she went to get her pajamas there was a certain box-like shape in her peripheral vision. She turned to see what more surprises she could possibly find in her room that would cause it damage thus creating more inconveniences. But all those disappointments stopped when she saw the caged animal. The guinea pig lay in its cage sleeping as its little body rose and sank with every breath it took. Alice felt a wave of relief and compassion well over her. Not only was the guinea pig safe but somebody knew she wanted it. But the only one in the store was Scout, but she was with him the entire time, plus he wouldn't be able to keep a secret that long. The shop owner wasn't even in sight when she was glooming over the caged creature. There was that BLU Sniper, but he wouldn't do this... Would he? He did let her shoot him. Wait! That arrow!

Alice picked up the lone arrow that was left on the floor. She examined it as another hidden detail came up. Sniper was looking at bows in that shop.

*So... Sniper sent the letter... And he bought the guinea pig? And he did all of this to make it look like Spy's work? But why?* Alice put the arrow down on a crate and put her pajamas on before slipping into bed. Her mind was fired up about all these strange twist of events. *If Sniper did all this then what the hell does that mean? If he did all the work than what does that say about Spy? Is he too scared to do it himself? No! Spy's never scared.* Alice pulled the thin blankets closer. *So I guess that leaves the last explanation: that Sniper and Spy are just pulling the wool over my eyes... My stupid blind eyes.* She sighed as more assumptions took over her mind. *They were just fooling around with the guidable girl... Probably talking about how dumb I am right now...* Alice frowned. *Well whatever their doing I can't just assume this is the truth. I'm going to get some answers tomorrow no matter how much blood will be splattered.*

BLU SNIPER.

"Heh, ya got her the lil pig didn't-chya?" Sniper teased Spy from his doorframe.

"Oui you are correct." Spy admits truthfully as he loosened his tie.

Sniper is just a tad thrown off by Spy not denying anything related to the girl but he replies normally. "Hm, why'd you do ot?"

Spy walked behind his desk opening a drawer and searching it blatantly ignored Sniper's question.

Sniper smiled. Poor Spy was still not ready to fully admit he liked the girl and rescued the animal to ease her mind. Naturally Spy would pretend it was a part of his 'mind games'. "Well? Why'd ya get her the animal?"

Spy let out a grunt knowing Sniper wouldn't drop it. "Itz part of my plan..." He lied still searching his drawer trying to look busy.

Sniper smirked and shook his head. Just as he thought; Spy had pretended it was part of his 'plan'. "Alroght then." He left leaving the scavenging Spy to look through his drawer and come up with a fake 'plan'.

* * *

**A.N. And scene... More to motherfucking come :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Thank you guys for the follows, favourites, and reviews! I run off that shit so if you wanna keep me goin on this story those are the three ways to fuel me :D!**

* * *

ALICE.

Alice climbed a pile of crates and looked down at her victim. The unsuspecting Heavy stood below her shooting at the wooden wall ahead that protected the RED Scout. The grin on Alice grew as she mentally thanked Scout for distracting the big brute so she could practice her attacks on him.

Alice jumped off the crates and released all of her blades and claws in mid-air. "AHHH!" Her battle scream overpowered the sound of Heavy's gun. Before the big man could turn to look he felt two knives stab him in the back and 10 pins puncture his shoulders. Alice clung to the Heavy's back and quickly finished the deed by swiping her claws against his throat. Blood pooled out as the large man dropped to the ground. She then jumped off him before the fall so she could see through that he was dead.

The RED Scout peered around the corner of his shelter. He gave Alice a thumbs up and opened his mouth to speak but the quick scarlet red dot on his forehead stopped him. Alice winced as she saw her friend fall back lifeless like a rag doll. She quickly looked to where the shot came from and of course it was in the higher levels of the wooden buildings. And of course it was the BLU Sniper, who else would have delivered a perfect headshot.

With a vengeful huff Alice set forth and headed toward the wooden structure. Not only was she doing this as mini revenge for Scout but she also had some questions that needed answers and no one was going to get in her way… except for the Demoman in front of her, and the Soldier coming at her from the side. Alice froze, but not out of fear, she was waiting for her moment to strike and that moment came once Demoman shot his glowing cylinder bomb at her. With a blink of her eyes everything went in slow-mo, her high kicked in and she was going to use it for what it was worth. As the bomb slowly spiraled towards her in the air Alice reached out to it as if swatting it away. But she wasn't just swatting it away she was deflecting it back to the Soldier. Once it left her fingertips her 'high' fizzed out and the slow-mo bomb quickly sped up as it found its way to the BLU Soldiers face.

'BOOM!'

Soldier was nothing but red raining chunks and Demoman was nothing but a baffled Scotsman. Alice released her claws as she walked up to the man. Without warning she jabbed her index and middle fingers into his eye sockets. She then hooked into them and pulled his head toward the ground and released, leaving the man bleeding from his eyes and whimpering in pain. Alice pulled out her pistol and ended his misery stopping anymore awful piercing cries. She wiped the drop of blood that landed on her cheek and entered the building without any more distractions.

It was empty and quiet. Good, no more inconveniences getting in her way. Without making a sound Alice maneuvered her way through the building and finally found the BLU Sniper crouching by a window. The pose he was in reminded her of when the RED Sniper was teaching her about sniping, it was her second day of battle and the second time she saw Spy. Funny, he seemed so mysterious and heartless back then. Well he still is but Alice's female sexuality bested him the last time they fought.

'BANG!'

The rifle shot brought Alice back to her senses. She pulled out her pistols and held them up, she was still a good meter away from him but that wouldn't stop the silver bullet from puncturing through his skull.

"Why did you send the letter." It came out as a hard question, not a curious question but more like she was interrogating him.

The Australian man spun around, startling Alice causing her to kick at him sending his gun off to the side. The odds where now on Alice's side.

BLU SNIPER.

He looked up at her and knew damn well what she was talking about. "Wot letter?"

"The letter wrapped around an arrow that broke through my god damn window!" Alice leaned forward aiming her guns closer to his head. "And don't lie! I honestly will not put up with it. I got too much shit to figure out so I don't need any more stupid mysteries!" She pushed further as her voice rose.

Sniper didn't want to lie but he didn't want Spy to seem so uncaring. When he did this to his father he sure as hell didn't remember the woman aiming pistols at his head asking if his father truly sent the letter. But in all honesty his father would have sent the letter, if he had the guts. And the same went for Spy; he would have sent the letter to Alice if he wasn't so scared of feeling emotions. Both of them needed a little push, and some time. That's what they got and will get. But right now all Sniper needs is the more time part because he can't decide what to tell Alice.

'click'

Shear pain grew in his shoulder as smoke rose from the barrel of her silenced gun. "Well!?" Alice yelled.

Sniper gripped his bleeding shoulder. Damn this sheilla has gone mental. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as he saw her slowly squeeze the trigger of the other gun.

"I sent it!"

ALICE.

She got her answer but it wasn't what she really wanted to hear. So Spy didn't make the effort to meet up with her. Her stomach did a flip. Maybe she did slightly care if this man liked her or not. The tips of her fingers lost feeling. That feeling then traveled up her hands and arms. Alice felt numb, not medically numb but just emotionally numb.

BLU SNIPER.

He watched as her face slowly gloomed over. The grip on her pistols loosened and both her guns had fallen to the ground. But she didn't seem to notice, her arms just fell to their sides. Sniper felt the pure disappointment leaching off her. Even though she shot him in the shoulder he still felt bad for her, she was probably undergoing a pain much worse than the one in his shoulder. The blank disappointed look on her face projected it all. Sniper spoke in last resorts of fixing the broken girl. "He was with me in the store... When you an Scout came in..." Her blank state was gone as her attention focused on Sniper. He continued. "He cloaked cause he was jealous of Scout bein with you, he didn't want ya to see him like that..." Sniper winced a little getting a better grip on his shoulder. "But he saw your little interest in that animal and decided to 'rescue' it for ya..."

ALICE.

Alice was suspicious but her body and mind didn't care. It took whatever hope there was and stored it. It didn't care if it was even false hope. All it wanted was a little hope of any kind to prove Spy had something for her. And this little story Sniper had told her was just enough to keep Alice going. "You still didn't answer me..." Her voice came out calmer and quieter than before. "_Why_ did you send the letter?" This time it was a curious question without the degree of interrogation or threat of blood splatter.

BLU SNIPER.

Sniper, kneeling before her, paused in thought of what to say. Then his lips parted. "Spy was too scared to do it himself so I gave him a push..." Sniper smirked looking up at her, panting slightly at the increased pain. He could see the life come back in her eyes. It then disappeared after a breathless gasp Alice made. Sniper's eyes then looked down to her stomach which arched outward boldly showing the blood coated bone saw jutting out of her abdomen. The saw then shot back into her stomach and the lifeless Alice fell onto Sniper. He let go of his shoulder and instinctively caught her dead body. His BLU Medic nodded to Sniper smiling at his 'rescue kill' then left the room with the bone saw in hand. Sniper then felt the faint breath coming from Alice. She was still alive, but not for long. Sniper took advantage of this moment and shook her trying to keep her alive for just a few more seconds. "Go foind Spy, okay?" He grabbed her cheeks between his thumb and fingers and squeezed pulling her close so his voice was amplified. "Oi! You mean a lot to him no matter wot he says alrioght?" He shook her keeping her eyes open for one lest second. "Just go foind him."

ALICE.

Well he helped her before so he must be helping her again. That's really the only reason she trusts him. It's a small reason but what the hell could she loose? Her life? Ha.

BLU SPY.

He quickly swiped the blade of his butterfly knife against his opponent's neck. The hardhat wearing man fell to the ground right next to his fizzled out sentry. Spy towered over the dead man, flipping his knife back together and sliding it back into his suit.

The Texan had been taken care of, now it was time to watch out for the fire shooting masked abomination.

Spy checked the corner leading to the hall that turned to another hall leading to the intel room. The hall was dimly lit with hanging ceiling lights. To what Spy could see the hall was empty with no one and no abominations in sight. He pulled out his knife in preparation of any surprises.

ALICE.

Black

Dim

White

Alice blinked feeling as if she just woke up, but she was standing. She caught herself before falling backwards still feeling the sleepy feeling wear off. The room around her was tiled and had a red garage door at the front.

*So this is the respawn room.* Alice took a breath, a breath that felt new and clean. She started to walk to the door and it swooshed open without warning. Already expecting something weird like that to happen Alice ignored it and stepped out. The hall was dimly lit compared to the bright room she just stepped out of. On her right was a turn that led to another hall with the exit. On her left was a hall leading to a dead end. So she turned round the right corner.

"Fuc-" Alice slammed into a taller larger body. She took a small stuttered step backwards and her eyes stared at the blue pin stripped suit in front of her. Her eyes followed the lines up to his white collar then the silky fabric of his balaclava. Spy.

Well she found him. She smirked then opened her mouth to speak to him but there was a sharp pain in her abdomen. Alice looked down at the annoyance to see a butterfly blade sticking out of her stomach. He didn't stab her though? Wait did she just run into the knife? Her vision began to blur.

"Are you... fucking ...kidding me!" She uttered falling to her knees as she bled out.

Black

Dim

White

BLU SPY.

He honestly had not intentions on killing her. She bumped into him causing the knife to get lodged into her, not his fault what-so-ever.

Spy looked at the knife. It's his only weapon this battle and something told him he wouldn't survive carrying the case back without any weapons. Then he looked at the dead body. It was vaguely in the fetal position showing that she was in pain. Her eyes where closed showing she accepted her fate, and her lips were parted showing that she was truly dead. Spy knew every characteristic of a dead body. He could tell what happened to it just by the position they were in when they died. It's funny because with qualities like that Spy could have become a detective or an FBI agent. But Spy believed if he did that his true talent for killing people without leaving a trace would have gone to waste. So being a bloodthirsty spy it was.

'whoosh'

The red garage door to their respawn room slid open and Alice walked out in annoyance. She turned on her heel and walked up to Spy with a grumpy look.

Spy smiled down at her. "Problem mon chaton?"

Alice sneered up at him.

Spy then genuinely smiled, not purposely of course, but seeing her 'adorable' reactions made some euphoria run through his brain causing the international reaction of a 'happy smile'.

The girl's face then went blank with a tint of confusion and awkwardness. Spy stopped smiling and then realized the fact that she hasn't tried to kill him yet. The girl then opened her mouth to speak again.

ALICE.

Alice had no idea what to say. She wants to know if Spy gave her the guinea pig. Then 'why' he gave it to her.

"Why'd you get the guinea pig?" Wow she couldn't even order her questions right. Alice facepalmed in her mind.

BLU SPY.

Spy expected this question to be brought up and smiled knowing all the pieces were falling in place. He knew Alice was brave enough to ask, she's a strong girl.

"Becauze I could not bear to zee you crying in battle over a lozt rodent." He smirked after his words flowed out sounding affectionate.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes at him. She then held up her index finger in his face. "One. I would not cry." She then held up two fingers. "Two. Yes I would be mildly upset but I wouldn't cry on the battlefield." Another finger went up. "And three. You are full of complete bullshit." The little girl sneered up at him again.

Spy sighed. A piece had not fallen properly.

He couldn't blame her for not believing him. He did lie all the time and he wasn't the most romantically thoughtful man. So he attempted rekindling the fire.

"Fine, well zen I could not bear to zee you 'mildly upset' in battle over a lozt rodent. Hm?" He leaned down getting closer to her face, his nose barely touching hers. "And I em not 'bullshiting' you." Spy looked into her eyes. The same soft gentle blue eyes with a hidden edge, he smiled then stood up straight. Once he got the full view of Alice's face he realized her cheeks were going red. The euphoric smile snuck back onto Spy's face.

The strong confident girl that he towered above was now weak and unsure standing before him. "Do you not believe moi?" He attempted reading her mind and asking questions that regarded what she thought in her head.

"Not at all." Alice regained her confidence back trying to stand her ground.

Spy smiled at her attempt to reject him. "Well how about I prove you wrong on our date tomorrow night?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

The baffled girl went wide eyed. "What date!?" She yelled at him in confusion.

Spy remained cool. "Our date on zis roof at seven." He leaned down to her face again.

Alice's face went red and she was speechless.

Spy grinned. Proper dominance had been restored. He couldn't help but feel a rush when toying with his victims. "Don't be late." His lips pressed against hers and blue smoke appeared as Spy disappeared.

ALICE.

Alice was still frozen with shock. She gritted her teeth. The nerve he had to ask her on a date so cheaply that she was unable to say no. He didn't even ask her! It wasn't a question! He just said they had a date! Who the hell does he think he is? Not letting her properly decide whether she wants to go on a 'date' with him or not.

Then again it's not like she'd say 'no' to the date. She would have hesitated, maybe even said 'no' on accident. But why was she so mad at his proposal if she wanted it, perhaps the fact that he dominated her again.

RED SCOUT.

Scout wasn't too keen on getting the case this battle. He didn't feel so hot after getting to the base so late last night.

Engineer appeared in the hall as if looking for something "Scout! Keep a look out for that Spy, he sapped my sentrys!" He gritted his teeth while lightly tossing up and catching the head of his wrench.

"Okay." Scout put his hands up surrendering to whatever anger could have brought Engi to smash the Boston's head in.

Engineer nodded and then ran off looking to set up more of his sentrys. Scout watched him leave and saw Alice pass Engi as she headed towards Scout.

A sly grin crept up on Scout's face. "Did ya hear that Alice? We gotta keep a look out for Spy!" His double meaning words came out loud.

Alice looked up at him with a red face. "Oh shut up." She pushed past him.

Scout noticed her red cheeks and followed behind her. "Heh Heh it looks like ya already saw Spy. Huh?" His words were quieter keeping anyone in earshot oblivious to their conversation.

Alice kept on walking.

Scout started laughing. "No way! Really? Ya saw him? Heh ain't that cute." He teased.

The blushing girl had had enough. Without warning she spun on her heel and violently poked Scout in the chest. "As soon as I get hold of a working phone I'm calling Rosaline and telling her you dream about her every night!" Alice almost had fumes coming out of her ears.

Scout chuckled at her insult. "Haha yeah okay you do that shorty." He patted her head. It was true, which meant it was a true insult.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him and wound back her arm then released it sending her fist into the Boston boy's jaw.

* * *

**A.N: Short-ish chapter but the next ones should be bigger so, _much_ more to come!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Wrote a little too much so i decided to cut it in half and make two chapters, so like a Part A Part B thing.**

* * *

"I can't believe ya actually punched me." Scout gave a dry chuckle as he sat on the side of Alice's bed icing his bruised face. "It was a good punch too."

Alice smirked and leaned her head against the headboard. "You were asking for it, and you called me short." She kicked him in the arm sending him off the bed, still emptying her anger out on him.

"I'm just sayin the truth." Scout chuckled again, sitting back on the foot of her bed. "It just sucks I couldn't respawn before the battle ended."

Alice starred daggers at him then let out a wry chuckle. "It sure doesn't suck for me."

BLU SPY.

The bushman had been eyeing up Spy the entire time he sat in the caff eating. It was only a matter of time that he came knocking at his door. Spy had no idea how Sniper knew when something happened. Sometimes the man can see things from his scope but what happened today with Alice was in the captivity of the RED Base. No windows were there.

'knock knock'

There it was.

"Go away." Spy knew who it was and got a head start on social roadblocks.

But of course the Australian man entered anyways. "So mate, what'd she say to ya?"

Spy leaned back in his desk chair. "She asked me about ze rodent and I answered."

Sniper raised his eyebrow wanting more than just the basic truthful answer. "Then what happened?"

"Meaningless chatter." Spy continued supplying basic cut down answers.

"Really cause her face was pretty red from some meaningless chatter..." He pushed further bring up information he found from looking through his scope.

A very vague faint smile crept upon Spy's face as he remembered how the girl was so flustered by his confidence and gentle assertiveness. "She iz a vulnerable girl not used to my 'charm'." He cockily said

ALICE.

After some defensive lies and attempts to change the subject Alice eventually gave away how the guinea pig got there. This resulted in Scout doubling over with laughter.

"S-So he got ya a frikin r-rat!?" Scout could barely form a sentence with the uncontrollable laughter coming out of his mouth.

Alice just starred daggers at him in reply.

"HaHaHahaa... Ain't that romantic or what?!" He continued to laugh, holding his stomach in reaction.

Alice narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Oh shut up, at least he did something for me." She sneered at him.

Scout began to calm down seeing how upset the girl had really become. "Ahh... Ah c'mon Alice I'm just kiddin! Ya Spy is plenty romantic h-he's like a dinna date to Paris with flowas, violins and crap all wrapped up." He attempted poking light harmless fun.

"More like a dinner date on the roof of a military building..." Alice mumbled.

Scout caught wind of what she said and brought it to attention. "Heh what's this bout a date on da roof now?"

Alice gave up whatever denial or lie she would attempt and decided the truth would save a lot of time and dignity. "Apparently I have a date with him tomorrow on the base's roof." She sighed.

Scout went wide eyed. Alice looked at him with utter 'are you fucking kidding me'. The boy who was too manly to talk about anything between her and Spy was now gasping at romantic updates and gossip between the two.

"No way... So like, tomorrow night right?" He edged closer to her.

"Yes that's what I said..." She replayed in annoyance.

Scout smiled and grabbed her shoulders violently shaking them in excitement. "Perfect that gives me enough time ta give ya some tips!" Scout stopped shaking her. "I've been on alotta dates and I know what's right and what's wrong! I could be like ya mentor!" He starred at her smiling waiting for the response to his 'incredible' idea.

Alice took a quick second to think then responded. "You? Been on a lot of dates? Really?" She raised her eyebrow, suspicious of his words.

"Y-Yeah... Da ladies love me. I've had so many dates. Like too many I can even count!" He stuttered at first then was confident with the rest.

"Ah... So I'm guessing you can't count to 2..." Alice smirked after delivering her sly remark.

Scout's smile turned flat as he sneered at the girl. "Do ya want my help or no?"

Alice smirked. "Well I'd love to hear your advice but I don't think I'll need it or use it." She smiled as Scout's eyebrows tilted in anger. "But please! Do grace me with your wisdom." Her smart ass reply caused the Scout to scowl at her. She then laughed and punched him in the arm to lighten the mood.

Scout punched Alice back. "Nah I ain't gonna tell ya now. You don't deserve it." He pushed the ice pack against his cheek again while trying to form a posh facial expression.

Alice took the childish hint of his refusal to tell her and acknowledged it. "Fine." She crossed her arms and smirked at the boy.

BLU SNIPER.

Something was up with Spy. The unhappy stone man was faintly smiling at lunch. It was barely noticeable but only a dead eye, like Sniper, could see it. He also didn't retrieve the intel from the RED Base, he just walked in then walked out. Coincidence? Obviously not. Clearly something happened in there involving the girl. If there was one thing in the world that could distract a man from his main priority it was a woman, or food. And Spy, believe it or not, was just another man, a colder more isolated man but he was still a man with hormones and testosterone. And like any semi-somewhat normal man, he was attracted to Alice and probably lost sight of his main priority.

Sniper spat into the sink and dropped his toothbrush in the glass beside it. He looked in the mirror at his reflection and blinked blankly. He looked tired but that was acceptable because he was tired.

Following his routine; he walked over to his bed and got under the covers shielding himself from the cold outside his camper.

Sniper really didn't get to think about much before he passed out but the last things he thought of were about his dad.

ALICE.

After some fighting: both physically and verbally. Scout and Alice had made a truce forgetting completely what had started their fit, something to do with Scout being a poor sport about his lame unjustified refusal to intrigue Alice with his 'dating advice'. But like any small fight they had, it was quickly resolved by some bloodshed and lack of memory. So both classes departed with laughs and insults leaving the other alone in their room to finally sleep and wake to a new day.

"Haha! I'm like an animal!" Alice shouted as she retracted her bloodied claws. She turned around to see Scout jumping over the Medic she just killed.

"Yea maybe like a little kitten or something that matches ya harmless standards!" Scout chirped back smirking as he pulled out his baseball bat.

Alice sneered at him and flipped him off as she turned back around. A smile tugged at her lips as she saw the BLU Soldier charging at her. The thick headed man had no idea what he was in for. Alice pulled out her pistol and shot him in the arm before he could shoot his rocket launcher. She then took charge and ran up releasing her claws sending all ten of them into his shoulders as if she was holding them. Still moving at top speeds Alice jumped up and did a handstand over Soldier, landing and then using the momentum to flip him over her head. Before the man could hit the ground though, Alice stuck out her foot in the spot where he would land. She pointed her toes up and released her blade piercing the man's back when he hit the ground.

Alice kicked him off her shoe and continued running to the BLU Base.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Scout buzzed past her instantly and outran her, already entering the base.

Alice huffed and continued at her own pace entering the enemy base 5 minutes after Scout did. She scurried through the hall witnessing the carnage of dead bodies and broken machines Scout had created. The Engineer lie dead with a smashed in head and the Pyro leaned against the wall with one bullet to the head. *Hmm headshot? Good for Scout. I'd thought he'd be more of a 'blow a couple holes into someone's chest' rather than a 'one shot beauty kill.* After following his trail she finally found him.

"Damn what took ya so long?" Scout sat on the table with his hand on the intel.

Alice took a breath. "The fact that I have low stamina and you live off sugar and radiated drinks." She wiped her wrist against her eyebrow ridding it of the drop of sweat. A couple tired breaths and sighs escaped her lips as she walked over to him. "Well what are you waiting for? Go take back the intel." Her hands found her hips as she put all her weight on one leg waiting for Scout's answer.

He flashed a smile then spoke. "Heh, I'm gonna be nice to ya. If you can fight me I'll let you take the intel back. How's dat sound?" Scout crossed his arms and leaned forward.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "Should I really be the one to take it back? I mean you're the one that's kinda built for this. You're the fast one."

Scout looked up as if thinking and bit his lip. Finally he looked back at her. "It will look really good on ya report. And that's how ya get more money; ya need a good report. I'm just tryna help but I wanna make sure I don't spoon feed it to ya." He raised his eyebrow and leaned back on the desk.

Alice pondered for a second. More money sounds nice and all she has to do us return the intel. Sweet deal. "Fine, but be prepared to get your ass kicked." She laughed and retracted her claws.

Scout hopped off the table. "Ha ha, alright you an' me!" He threw the first punch. It was slow and predictable so Alice simply dodged it and pushed him back, avoiding to actually hurt him badly.

Scout smiled and brushed off his shirt. Alice smiled back and threw a weak punch at his stomach. It hit him causing him to grunt and grab his stomach. He looked up and smirked right before he reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning around her bringing it to touch the small of her back in an arm lock. "Ha ha! Try gettin outta this!" Scout taunted delicately increasing the pain in her arm.

Alice let out a lone chuckle and stomped full force onto his foot. The Boston boy quickly released Alice to recollect the pain in his foot. "Mer... Damnit!" He winced in pain.

Alice quickly took Scout down by tackling him and pinning his wrists to the ground. "Well the tables have turned and I do believe I beat you." She pushed his wrists against the ground harder.

Scout winced in pain but a faint smirk tinted his lips. "Ow! Ow! Okay you win!"

With the sound of those worlds Alice sprung up and gathered her prize.

"We have captured the enemy's intel!" The husky old female voice shouted over the intercom.

The sore loser rubbed his wrists and raised his eyebrows at Alice. "Well get goin!" He shouted pointing to the door.

Alice flinched with the shock in his voice then followed his orders by leaving the room. "Thanks Scout!" She smiled yelling back to the boy as she kept running.

The light burned her eyes as she left the building, she was no longer shaded by it but that didn't faze her. Right now she was on a mission to bump up her 'report' which would then bump up her salary. The more Alice thought about it the more it appeared to be bullshit. But she has the case and she's halfway across the field, so why not try. With a little more motivation Alice picked up her pace and really started running. She had never run this fast in her life and she sure as hell wasn't used to it. The muscles I her legs began to burn then loose feeling ultimately slowing her down. The base was just ahead, towing over her with its large wooden structure. Alice decided to slow down as she entered the base, she was safe, not a 100% safe but a least she wasn't in the wide open field.

Breathing heavily as she walked through the halls, Alice was almost there in that familiar dim lit room.

"Alice!" A familiar Boston voice shouted.

She turned her head while still walking and made eye contact with the boy.

"Aye! Holy crap ya run fast... Not as fast as me though..." He recovered his dignity.

Alice could barely talk as the two walked down the hall, her lungs and throat we're burning. So to ease the pain she just nodded to him and smiled.

Scout didn't seem to notice the silence from the girl because he usually did most of the talking. "Damn yous was just bookin it down the field! I almost shot ya thinkin you were the other Scout." He held up a finger gun and pretended to shoot the air in front of him.

Alice just shook her head and entered the intel room. She sighed as she shifted the case to her other hand.

"How'd ya get past da Pyro?!" Scout furrowed his eyebrows at the girl.

Alice in return narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows at him. The BLU Pyro? He was dead when she got there. "What?" She finally spoke.

Scout raised an eyebrow. "Uh how'd ya get past da Pyro? The mute freak hid around tha corner and fried me when I passed him. I thought he got ya too but I guess not." He shrugged.

Alice studied her partner. Scout studied her back.

"Battle ends in thirty seconds!" The Announcer roared.

Before Scout opened his mouth to warn Alice about the time and the case, she had already thrown it back onto the desk causing the Announcer to declare 'Victory!'.

Alice still stood there thinking. Scout was a little worried and nudged her. "Yo? Alice?"

She blinked in response and started walking without warning. Scout realised this and started walking with her changing the subject to how many heads he batted in.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: Here is the Part B thing :D So enjoy motherfuckers! 3**

* * *

"So you didn't kill the Pyro?" Alice repeated the question for the third time to Scout as he and her ate their lunches.

"No!" He declared loudly to Alice. "He killed me!" He brought his voice down at those last words so no one heard and his 'reputation' wasn't ruined.

Alice nodded slowly to Scout and herself. She was thinking it through. Of course she now knew who she was really with, in that intel room but she didn't want to admit it. It was definitely _him _posing as Scout earlier but it didn't make sense why _he _made her fight for the case, and that _he _barely put up a decent fight. It was weird. Was he observing her or something? Did he want to know how she fought without her weapons? No... That was merely play fighting, that wouldn't help him at all if he got in an actually fight with her.

"Alice! Ya gonna eat your pickles?" Scout eyed her up pointing at her plate.

Alice blinked coming back to reality. She looked down at her plate then up at Scout. She let out a soft chuckle. "Take it." She smiled knowing the boy's bottomless stomach could never be satisfied.

He grinned and snatched it from her plate only to devour it instantly. "Aye you better take a showa. Ya stick and guess who's comin ova tonight." The grin on his grew as he leaned back in his chair.

Alice flashed him a sneer and stood up deciding to take his advice.

"-and shave too! Guys don't like dere chicks all hairy down there if ya know what I mean." He raised his eyebrow at Alice while giving a posh sly smile.

Alice made a face of disgust and went round behind Scout. The boy's comment went a little too far, making her pull on his leaning chair. Scout went from sitting on a balancing two legged chair to sitting flat on his back with no chair legs on the ground anymore.

"You better fix that attitude. Girls don't like their guys being assholes if ya know what I mean." Alice smirked towering over his fallen body then walked away avoiding any more fights.

The hot water beat down on her sore skin and muscles. Steam filled the room and Alice enjoyed her solitude. Her breathing was calm and she was in bliss. It had been a while since she actually took a shower.

After 20 minutes of relaxation, Alice shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. Her footsteps were silent on the wet tiled floors and they continued to be silent as she crept to her room on the hardwood floors.

Once in her room Alice flopped onto her bed backwards, just sprawled out across the sheets. She sighed and looked at the time on her almost dead iPod. It was 7:14, she had about 40 minutes to prepare for her 'date' with Spy. Alice furrowed her eyebrows questioning her own thoughts. *Wait... Am I really going on a roof alone with a killer? What if the date thing was a joke...* Damn, the denial and regret started to kick in. *Maybe he was kidding?* She turned over on her side and put her iPod on the bedside table.

'Knock knock'

Alice looked up at the door and stood up adjusting her towel. "Yes?"

Without asking or warning Scout bursted through the door and shut it quickly behind him. "Yo what's up." He flashed a smile and leaned against the shut door.

Alice was about to question him but a loud yell from in the hall stopped her. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! IM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND SHOVE EM UP YOUR ASS SIDEWAYS!" The American could then be heard stomping down the hall. Alice looked to Scout with a raised eyebrow. The boy was as white as her sheets.

"What the hell did you do?" She crossed her arms and shifted he weight onto one leg.

He gave her a nervous laugh. "Nutin nutin! His shovel just kinda fell apart when I threw it at a wall."

Alice's eye nearly twitched. Why were people so destructive and immature? She pinched the bridge of her nose. Stress was building up so she let out a deep breath and decided not to ask Scout anymore questions in fear that her head might explode from the emotional strain.

After the Soldier's footsteps died down Scout peeled himself off the door and took a seat on the crate next to the caged guinea pig. He then started poking into the cage. "Ya'know you should really be feedin this thing."

Alice sighed from the boy's attempt to change the subject but she acknowledged it anyways. "I feed it at lunch and at the end of the day." She raised her eyebrow in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Oh." Scout continued sticking his fingers in then glanced out the window. "Eh, look what time it is?" He looked at Alice raising both his eyebrows hinting at their 'secret'.

Alice picked up her uniform and adjusted her towel. "Yeah I was about to get changed until you barged in." She folded her arms again.

Scout smiled to himself stupidly. "Ma bad." He looked at the uniform she held. "So ya gonna wear your 'everyday uniform' instead of the hot dress ya got?" He rested his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand.

Alice quickly glanced at the plastic bag halfway under her bed then looked back at the folded uniform in her hands. "Just why can't I be casual?" She wined.

Scout stood up and took the folded clothes from her. "Alice just wear tha dress. It's not like anyone else will see ya in it." He tried rationalizing with her.

Alice didn't want to admit it but she was nervous. She wasn't completely sure why she was so scared but whatever the reason was it sure made her hesitate each step. "What if he's not there?"

"Then I'll wait in the stairwell till he comes, and if he doesn't, guess what brave man's gonna go Spy huntin." Scout smiled boldly aiming two pointed thumbs at himself.

This only made Alice not want to go even more. She frowned in deep thought.

Scout saw her frown and resorted to one last option. "I'll call Rosaline if ya do this." He put his last offer on the table.

Alice smiled quickly at the thought of Scout calling his crush. It would be so healthy if the boy had interaction with a normal human being. It'd be like watching her cousin go on his first date; she'd poke fun at him but encourage him a little. In the end it would benefit him though. Alice glanced at the plastic bag on the ground.

BLU SPY.

Spy lay in his bed reading his book. This was the third time he read the book so he wasn't as drawn to it like the first time. He then checked his watch, 7:46, just enough time to walk over to the RED base. With that Spy got up and strode down the halls and out the main doors.

Spy could feel as if someone were watching him. Sniper no doubt. The bushman could watch all he wanted but he better not intrude.

RED SCOUT.

Scout followed Alice up the stairs. She was walking a little fast for her normal pace so Scout decided to give her some reassuring words. "Why couldn't ya wear the dress!"

The girl in front of him looked over her shoulder and smirked. She continued walking and the two finally reached the door to the roof. Alice leaned her hand on the handle. She then looked back at Scout. "Wish me luck." She took a deep breath.

"Ya wouldn't need luck if ya had the dress!" Scout replied bitter sweetly.

ALICE.

She pushed the door open and turned back to Scout. "Stop with the dress! You're not my pimp!" She whisper-yelled at him while walking slowly backwards onto the roof.

"Heh bring home the money baby!" He whistled then shut the door.

Alice still walking backwards watched the door shut. "You little fuc-" She bumped into a wall of a pillar behind her. Fail. She turned around to walk normally but was faced by not a wall but a sleek pinstripe blue suit.

Alice's heart skipped a beat at the cool colour and her eyes traveled up the straight lines to stop at the smooth fabric of the person's balaclava. Her eyes then unwillingly met his.

"Bonjour mon chaton." He purred towering above her.

Alice could feel the light breath from him breeze across her face. "Salut..." She breathed back looking up at him.

A smile crept onto his face. How cute, she greeted him in French. The girl wasn't as confidant as before which meant Spy had full control. "Zo you decided to come?" He cocked an eyebrow up looking at her with half lidded eyes.

Alice gave a grave expression. She did not realize she actually did have a choice not to come here, and that actually coming up here would give Spy the impression that she actually liked him. "Well... I um..." She stumbled for an excuse. "... I... Wanted to know why you disguised as Scout and let me have the intel?" Alice brought up a good question that was used as a shield.

A corner on Spy's mouth rose as he quickly found his answer. "Like I said before; I couldn't bear to zee you mildly upzet." He flashed a heartfelt look which Alice felt was fake.

From what Alice saw in this man was his will to 'lay' her. It was a compliment but she wasn't too keen on the idea. She was sure though that he would charm her until he led her to a bed. That's usually how most sleaze bags worked.

After working through that Spy probably just wanted sex, Alice felt somewhat less nervous because now that she didn't have to worry about feelings, this would be purely physical. A slight quirk appeared on Alice's lips. "Still full of bullshit I see." She crossed her arms regaining the forgotten feeling of sturdiness and confidence.

BLU SPY.

Her bravery was a minor setback but it sure wasn't a negative one. Spy enjoyed seeing the girl toughen up and talk stubbornly, he liked the little fight between her and himself; her acting spunky and Spy being as nonchalant as ever. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Mon chaton,-" He crossed the line by bringing his gloved hand to her cheek. "-why do you zink zat? Hmm?" He spoke softly as he looked deep into her delicate eyes and swore to himself that he saw them sparkle for a second. His palm cupped her cheek and his thumb began to slowly caress the skin around it.

Alice shook her face from his grip and scowled at him. "Because spies always lie and when they do, they sugar-coat it just enough so the person believes it without any suspicion." She narrowed her eyes at him as if he were a target.

For a mere second Spy gave himself time to think; how did this girl figure out things so easily? "I em not like other spies mon chaton." He tilted his head, softly looking at her with his half lidded eyes.

Alice's eye narrowed even more and a thin smile crept onto her face. "You know... You'd be good at lying if you didn't do it so much." A corner of her mouth rose as she blatantly smirked at the man.

Spy smirked back at her. "It iz my job to lie, and you out of all people should be able to tell when I'm being truthful." He leaned his head down so his nose touched hers.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say something truthful? Anything that came out of your mouth was a sly remark or an empty threat that, might I add, we're also false." She raised her eyebrow not backing down.

Spy pushed farther against her. They were like two bulls ramming head on. "If you would really like me to carry out my threatz zen say ze word and you'll be on ze ground begging for me to take your life." He played along with her turning up the angst.

Alice stood her ground. "Oh really? You have the guts to kill a girl that you're taking out for a date. Tsk Tsk. That's not very polite to do on the first date." She smirked cocking her head to one side. "At least save it for the third date." Her smile turned into a growing grin.

Spy couldn't help but crack a smirk at her witty remark. "What makes you zink zere will be another date?"

ALICE.

Alice had no control over herself whatsoever. She was never put into a position where she had to answer ASAP! The quicker the reply, the more respect from Spy. Heh it rhymed. But the replies had to be smart and witty too, so really Alice was saying whatever came to her mind first. This left no time to think about his reply or the consequences after. "The fact that you can't seem to keep your eyes off me let alone leave me alone." She raised her eyebrow; pokerface on.

Spy matched her look of intrigue and smiled. "Oh really chaton? Becaus-" He was cut off by the finger pressing gently against his lips.

Alice looked up at him innocently. "Ah ah ah." *Oh my god what the hell am I doing!?* "No need to apologize." She smirked devilishly. *Holy shit just get out of here! Just leave! Just go! Go!*

Spy furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and was about to speak but Alice cut him off yet again.

"So if you don't mind me, I'll just be going." Going back to the door wasn't an option because Scout would probably lock the door or push her back out. *Climb down. Climb down. Get down. Get away.* Alice heart raced as she nonchalantly passed Spy to the roofs ledge. She quickly lowered herself down to a window ledge, and hustled to open the window itself to get in. *Just go! Go! Go!"* The giddy nervous heart racing feeling rattled through Alice's mind and body as she walked through the halls, down the stairs and into her roo-

"Hey! How'd it go? Wha'd base ya make it to? And I ain't talking about game the actual game if you didn't catch my drift." Scout stood behind Alice in gossipy need.

"Uh good. First base. And I'm really tired so g'night!" With that she flung the door open sending herself inside then slammed the door behind her so she was safe. A chuckle from Scout could be heard from the other side. "Heh! If ya'd wanted some 'alone time' it's okay I'll make sure the guys downstairs don't hear ya!" He helpful assistant in crime laughed from behind the door then left.

Alice let out a breath of relief as her heart calmed down. The breeze from the broken window cooled her warm blushing skin. *Wow ... That was close...* She let out another big breath and leaned her forehead against the door slowly closing her eyes.

"How nice of ze boy to covar for you."

No...

Alice went wide eyed. It couldn't be. She slowly turned her head to see the blue suited man sitting over the edge of her bed. Alice opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Without even looking at her he smiled and took a drag from his cigarette. "You know, you almozt fooled me wiz zat act. Tres bein." The masked man then looked up at her with the same devilish smirk Alice wore not too long ago. "It would ave worked better if you didn't scurry off like a scared rabbit." He blew out a thin stream of smoke. "Oh and you should zink about getting zat window fixed." Spy looked up at her with a cool lazy expression.

Alice scrunched up her face in anger. "That window wouldn't be broken if it wasn't for you!" She then gathered up all her courage and walked up to him. "And don't smoke in my room its disgusting." Alice plucked the cigarette from his hand and flung it out the window.

When Alice turned back to face him the man was already standing, towering above her small stature.

A serious strict look overpowered Spy's face. "I did not break your window chaton and I will smoke wherevar I want." Anger tinted his face as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it. It hung between his lips while he put the pack away.

Alice was no longer 'giddy' for this man, he was just being downright rude right now and no way was he going to get away with it. With narrowed eyes she pulled the cigarette from his lips and threw it out the window. When she turned back to face Spy he had another cigarette happily placed between his thin lips. Again, Alice then violently ripped the cigarette from his lips and threw it out the window without taking her eyes off him this time.

Spy's face was still serious as he pulled out the cigarette pack for a third time. He quickly selected a stick and stuck it between his lips. But before putting the pack back in his suit Alice had grabbed it and tossed it out the window whist still staring him the eyes. Her eyes were still angered and strong, while Spy's had changed to highly annoyed, strained, serious and aggravated.

*Who does this fucker think he is!?* Alice snarled and grabbed the last cigarette from his mouth. Out of nowhere Spy's hand snapped out grabbing onto her wrist. His grip was deathly tight as he held her from throwing the cigarette out again. "If you know what'z good for you, you would be a good girl and give me my cigarette back!" He growled in her face.

Alice winced at the pain but kept her angry look on. "Fuck you!" She sneered at him and crunched up the cigarette between her fingers.

BLU SPY.

Now enraged, Spy grabbed her other wrist and violently pinned her against the wall. He pressed both her wrists tightly against the wood and brought his face mere millimeters away from hers. "Now what do you ave to zay for yourself! Zat waz my lazt pack you little bitch!" He spat the harsh words at her staring into her soft blue narrowed eyes.

The girl stared right back at him. "I say go fuck yourself!" She yelled back into his face.

The moment he heard those words and processed the look on her face, he felt something needy tug inside him. As the angry girl never backed down, he felt something for her.

The second those words left Alice's mouth Spy lunged his face towards hers, harshly but deeply pressing his lips against hers. Spy inhaled sharply through his nose feeling as if that was the best breath he had ever taken. He quickly stepped this up by slipping his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Both heated partners exhaled deeply lost in this new feeling.

Spy lost all recollection of his professionalism or the neatness of his suit when he pressed his body tightly against hers. The heat and need to be close to her was strong as he pressed up against her harder.

ALICE.

All wrapped up in aggressive passionate feelings, Alice kissed the man back with the same level of power. Her tongue circled and played along with his as Spy's body pushed against hers.

BLU SPY.

He released her wrists but then quickly grabbed her waist palming the slender curve whilst pulling her closer. He could feel himself losing control of proficiency and suave, right now the physical touch from this girl is all he wanted.

Alice wrapped her hands around his back, digging her fingers into his muscles. This only heated Spy up more; the satisfying reaction she would give him in reply to his actions. The girl then hopped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Spy, still expertly kissing Alice, grabbed onto her backside and supported her light weight by holding her up.

ALICE.

Her feminine hormones were talking now, no need for quick replies or witty remarks. It was all just physical attraction now. And Alice happened to be somewhat good at this.

Hot and heated, Alice pushed her hips into his and wasn't shy with the rhythmic rubbing. She then felt him let out a growl in her mouth. Pleased with his reaction she continued building up speed.

BLU SPY.

The girl only added the amount of ecstasy he was feeling. Spy could handle a lot of things in life but this he couldn't put up with anymore. With that he turned around, still carrying her, and then threw her onto the bed. His chaton laid there staring up at him with half lidded eyes. Her arms by their sides and her legs only slightly parted. The heat grew within him making him loosen his tie and dive back down for more.

Their kiss was fast paced but solid as Spy lay in between her legs meeting every slow grind she made against him. His hands snaked up her tight t-shirt and stopped at the fabric covered wire underneath. Without a thought Spy's hand went to her back and unclipped her bra realizing the tension on her skin.

ALICE.

Feeling his hand magically slip off her bra was amazing, but she wanted to feel more. Without breaking their kiss she leaned up and started pulling her shirt off with the hasty assistance of Spy. Finally their kiss broke when her shirt was pulled off her head.

BLU SPY.

Spy looked down at the shirtless girl before him, studying every inch of her. The faint light from the moon outside outlined her creamy pale skin. Her strong neck muscles and collar bones were more defined by their shadows. And her breasts fought against gravity staying plump and stable. They were perfect handfuls waiting to be ravished.

ALICE.

The blue suited man wasted no time and sent his lips latching onto her exposed tit, lapping his tongue at her nipple.

Alice leaned her head back and opened her mouth letting noiseless gasps be released.

She then felt Spy grope her other breast, rolling the nub under his thumb.

More noiseless gasps escaped her mouth.

Then Alice felt him stop so she looked up, breathing heavily and stared into his eyes. His eyes were still sharp and piercing but now they were filled with lust and desire. A devilish smirk grew on Alice's face as she ripped off his tie and hastily helped him slip off his jacket and unbutton his tuxedo vest and white undershirt. Once his chest was bare Alice slipped her hands up his toned body just feeling the warmth of his skin. It felt so welcoming it made her pull him down on top of her; pressing their bare chests together.

BLU SPY.

The sensation of their bare skins touching made Spy crave more. He let his hands wandered down her figure and stop at the top of her shorts. His talented hands then slipped off her belt and holsters with ease, next was her shorts and then was her underwear.

ALICE.

Alice sucked in a harsh breath feeling the cool air hit warm areas. The man on top of her then separated their kiss and leaned back admiring his work.

BLU SPY.

She laid their looking up at him, so innocent and frail. Spy had broken down all her defensive walls and strong barriers. She was finally his.

Before he could go down to enrapture her body he took one last glance at her soft pleading eyes. Her reddish hair sprawled out beneath her head, and the light sprinkle of freckles on her nose were hidden by her red blush. God he loved to see her blush, it proved to him that she liked what he did and no matter how much she denied it, her blush would never lie.

ALICE.

*Why is he looking at me like that? He looks sad? Damnit! What the hell did I do wrong?!* Very subtle panic grew in Alice as Spy stared down at her. The panic then faded when he lowered himself to her chest again. Alice's eyes rolled back as she let out more noiseless gasps. She could then feel his mouth and hands make their way down her stomach and to her pelvic bone. Alice smirked having a clue what was going to happen next, and she was right. Another noiseless breath escaped Alice as she felt Spy's tongue explore inside of her. She started gripping the sheets out of pleasure and tension. How long did she wait for a moment like this to happen to her, the answer was: too long. Every little thing he did down there Alice felt, and it nearly made her buck up her hips into his face.

"Ahhh... S-Spy..." Finally audible noise crossed her lips forming shaky words.

BLU SPY.

Spy stopped. He had never heard her say his name like that. His eyes traveled back up to her face, she happened to be staring at him too. A devilish smiled slipped on her face and she sat up grabbing at Spy's belt. He stood up straight and helped the rushed girl undo his pants. The sleek blue fabric fell to his ankles and all that was left was his blue stripped boxers.

Spy looked back up at the girl only to be pulled forward onto the bed into another kiss. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MAGGOT!"

Both Alice and Spy broke from their moment and looked towards the door. Before one of them could react Scout came bursting through the door shutting it quickly behind him and staring at Alice and Spy like a deer caught in headlights. His jaw dropped and it was clear that he rather be outside with Soldier than inside witnessing 'this'.

All of them were frozen.

'KNOCK KNOCK' the door vibrated being hit from the other side.

"QUIT HIDING LIKE A SISSY, MAGGOT! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THERE I'M COMING IN!" the very audible Soldier yelled from behind the door sending all three statues into action.

Spy didn't even get time to look down at Alice before she pushed him off her. The girl was scrambling to find clothes whist covering her body with her hands. Scout stood at the door holding it from busting of the hinges. Spy then started collecting his clothes and piecing them together on his body.

ALICE.

*OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShit!* Alice wasn't even thinking, the only thing she was focused on was disposing of any susceptible 'relations', and that was getting Spy out.

Without any thought or moral judgement Alice started shoving Spy out the window. The somehow nonchalant man had his pants and white dress shirt on, the rest of his clothes were in his hand.

"Go!" Alice whispered pushing him towards the window.

Spy gave alive a fake pouty face.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Go! I mean it! Do I have to throw a fucking bone?" She yelled in a whisper still nudging him out the window.

"MAGGOT GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Soldier still boomed from behind the door.

"Yo Alice I can't hold this door any longer!" Scout broke into their frail conversation.

Spy glanced at Scout then back at Alice. "Anozer time chaton." he flashed a halfhearted smile before blue smoke appeared.

"YOU FUCKING DISGRACE TO AMERICA!" Soldier shouted as the door came collapsing down on Scout. The arms man then spotted Alice and stood up straight. "GOODNIGHT MAGGOT!" He shouted while saluting her and then made his way off the broken door very slowly, purposely bringing pain to Scout.

Alice quickly went to Scout's aid by lifting the door off him. She looked down at his uncomfortable body position; there was no blood at least. She put the door against the frame and kneeled down to inspect the broken boy.

"Scout...?" Alice tilted her head trying to get a good view of his flat down face.

"Medic..." the boy croaked while lifting his head up to Alice.

* * *

**A.N: Didn't know if it was a good time to bring out the lemons so i kinda gave you guys a taste of the bittersweet sourness :D Just thought some of you who were dying to get some Alice Spy action would like that, so your welcome! **

**Like i said before I live off your reviews, you guys literally make my day! When I check my email and see I got a review, follow or a favourite I wanna fucking hug all of you. You guys are my motivation to keep writing this :D and its amazing that you guys like my story. **

**Anyways enough of the sentimental shit and on with the story! More to come!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: Holy shit im sorry guys that this took so long. I've been really busy with school cause i missed out and had to make up for lost time. So sorry promise it won't be such a long gap next time! Oh and a lil recap on the story: No time has passed, it is continuing from the last chapter. Okay without further-a-do ENJOY! and im sorry :c**

* * *

Things were really awkward as Alice and Scout sat on the floor of her room. The two just sat there wanting to say something but too scared to bring it up.

Finally Scout took the bullet. "So...uh... I see ya took my advice." He smiled awkwardly hinting at the 'shaving job' that was flashed to him not moments ago.

Alice let out a dry chuckle and shook her head. "You're disgusting..."

Scout laughed in response to fill the quiet gap. "Heh... So-"

"You saw nothing okay?" She cut him off. "And we don't really have to talk about it." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

Scout smiled back and let out a sigh. "Okay good. But... uh... I have one question."

Alice nodded in acceptance to answer his question.

"Is he bigger than me?" A sly smile snaked onto Scout lips.

Alice narrowed her eyes at first then they widened and her jaw dropped in realization of what he meant. "How wou- What th-!" She stuttered at how incredibly immature his comment was. "God you're disgusting!" She violently pushed him over.

Scout just laughed having gobsmacked Alice.

BLU SPY.

That damn boy was always getting in the way!

Spy crept through the halls of his base avoiding anyone from seeing him in such a 'messy' state. Finally he made it to his safe, solitude room-

"Hold on mate this book's gettin good." Sniper sat with his feet up on Spy's desk. He held the book Spy was reading before.

Spy's eye twitched.

Sniper looked up from the book caught off guard by the de-suited man's cluttered composure. "What tha bloody hell happened to you?" He removed his feet from the desk and sat normally.

"Get out of my room bushman." Spy blankly ordered.

Sniper furrowed his eyebrows and stood up studying the man's clothing. "Did'ja get mugged?"

"Get out of my room Sniper." Spy commanded again and walked to his desk brushing off the dirt that came from the Australian man's boots.

Sniper watched and studied his back. That's when his hawk eye saw the faintest scratch mark on Spy's neck. Instantly, the corners of Sniper's mouth rose as his realization grew. "You know, for a man that just got laid you seem pretty angry." He chuckled.

Spy spun on his heel to face Sniper. "I DIDN'T get laid you incompetent fool! Zat's ze problem!" He growled at him.

Sniper shook his head and laughed. "Funny..." He stopped his quiet snicker to ask Spy a question. "So what stopped you this tiome?" The bushman crossed his arms preparing for Spy's rant.

Spy grimaced at Sniper. "Zat Scout barged in-"

"To stop you?" Sniper cut him off.

Spy stared at Sniper, angry that he got cut off. "No. Ze Soldier waz chasing him, so he took shelter in ze girl's room."

"So wot'd he do once he saw you two?" Sniper pushed further.

Spy paused. "He kept ze Soldier out." He answered blankly avoiding the obvious answer.

"So he helped you an Alice." Sniper affirmatively acknowledged the obvious answer, trying to shed some light on the situation.

"No, zat brat lured ze Soldier to er room." Spy objected still trying to make Scout seem like the bad guy.

"Oh bullshit Spy! C'mon! The kid's tryna help ya! If he didn't like ya he woulda let that Soldier in." Sniper was attempting to get some sense through Spy's head. "You and his buddy Alice woulda got your jobs terminated, or maybe even your lives if the Administrator thought it went too far!" He finished yelling in a loud husky whisper.

Spy glared at Sniper, having no idea how to respond or blame Scout further.

"That kid likes Alice too much to see her get hurt or be taken away. He's not after you Spy so stop pinning him as the bad guy."

ALICE.

Early morning with no battle. Thank god.

Alice woke up yawning euphorically at how nice her sleep was. She got out of bed and wandered the halls to the caff for breakfast, leaving behind her cluttered room.

"Mornin mate." Sniper sat at one of the tables reading a hunting catalogue.

"Morning Sniper." She tiredly smiled at him while scratching the back of her head. She then saw Spy come in with a cup of coffee. "Morning Spy." Her tired smile strained to stay on.

"Bonjour Hunter..." He said routinely and walked over to sit at a table.

Alice felt it odd to be called hunter, but it was her class so she'd have to get used to it sooner or later.

Thinking about the day ahead of her Alice made some toast and sat down with Sniper. Both were quiet but it wasn't awkward, they were both just too busy thinking to make any stupid small talk. *Well I could work out and train today... It's been a while since I've trained...* Alice yawned. *Or I could sleep some more...* She took another bite of her toast. *Or I could try to see Spy...* A vague smirk slipped onto her lips as she thought about the irresponsible act. She thought deeper and started quickly recalling last night's activities. *Damn he's aggressive in bed... It's good though I hate taking charge of 100% of the 'situation'.* Alice finished her toast and brought the empty plate to the sink to rinse. *Poor Scout... That must be like walking in on your parents doing it... Except less worse cause we're not related...*

"Yo Alice! There ya are! Sup Snipes?"

"Mornin Scout." Sniper routinely said without looking up from his catalogue.

Alice turned to see Scout walking up to her with baseball equipment gushing out of his arms.

"Whoa where'd you get all that?" She turned off the taps and dried her hands preparing for Scout's answer.

"I've been savin em up from the trans catalogue so I'd have enough equipment for anotha person to play." Scout answered with glee and Alice was fully aware of where this was going. "So do ya wanna play ball or what?"

"With only two people?" She questioned.

"Yea? What's wrong with that? It's betta than just one person playin alone." He smiled having made a point that actually made sense.

Alice let out a sigh and thought for a quick second. *I guess baseball could be considered as training...?* She smiled and then took a glove and baseball bat out of his arms. "Ok fine but I'm batting first."

BLU SPY

Waking up early after going to bed late; that's what Spy always did. Sleeping for him wasn't that pleasant. It's not like he had nightmares or anything, it's just that he was never really out-cold when he was asleep. So Spy never got the 'full experience' of a good sleep.

The tired man rolled over in his bed only to have the blinding sunlight scorch his face. "Baiser..." He groaned and got up shutting the blinds harshly, then slowly walked back to his bed. He got under the covers once more attempting to fall asleep again.

Thoughts of battle and killing flooded his mind forcing him to think about his battle technics, how to improve them, other classes' battle technics and how to foil them. Every single detail of a class was brought up until he stopped at one; the one that carried a bat and baseball.

ALICE.

"Batter up!" Scout yelled at Alice as she walked over to what they considered 'home base'.

Alice took her stance leaning her weight on her back leg, winding back the bat preparing for the ball.

"Alice steps up to the plate waiting for the legendary Scout to give her one of his famously unbeatable pitches." Scout narrated their game in a loud announcer voice. "The crowd is absolutely going wild! The Red Team is depending on Scout and the Blu Team is cheering on Alice!"

"Why do I have to be on the Blu team?" Alice shouted over to Scout.

"Because you were with one of their team mates last night!" Scout yelled back.

Alice rolled her eyes.

Scout carried on in a narrative voice but a little quieter. "Scout gets ready to pitch..."

Alice leaned more weight on her back foot.

"He pulls it back..." Scout cranks his arm back. "And he lets it fly!" The ball left his fingertips only to wizz through the air.

Alice then swung her bat taking all the weight off her back foot and placing it onto her front one. When the bat and ball made that beautiful hollow aluminum cracking noise Alice dropped the bat and ran. She didn't even look where the ball went, all her attention was brought to the base she was running to.

Scout on the other hand paid no attention to his surroundings, all his focus was on catching the ball that flew into the left field. He quickly ran to it and ran back to second base before Alice could touch it.

"Scout gets the ball in record time and takes it to second base cutting off Blu Teams only chance at winning!"

Alice couldn't help but smile as the boy still narrated their current events. This made her stop running so hard to second which ultimately ruined her chances of getting there.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd… She's out!" Scout came out of nowhere slapping his glove against Alice's arm. "The Scout All-Star has does it again! Another out on his behave!"

"Ok 'all-star' it's your turn to bat!" Alice smirked as took the glove from his hand.

BLU SPY.

Why did the girl have to care so much about Scout? Why couldn't she care about Spy? Last time he remembered she never cried when he got his throat slit, but she did for that loud mouth brat.

Jealously grew in Spy as his thoughts branched out into different ideas and theories.

'SMASH!'

All of a sudden his window shattered.

Spy sprung up ready for whatever came. His glanced at the window confirming it was broken, his eyes then traveled to the pieces and what caused the entire ordeal. His eyes narrowed as he bent down to pick up the baseball.

"…I em going to kill him..." Spy sneered as his grip on the baseball tightened.

ALICE.

"Home-fucking-run!" Scout lightly jogged from base to base. "The All-Star does it again! Another perfect home run brining the Red Team to the finals!" He shouted as he jogged. "The crowd has gone completely wild! And the girls have gone insane!"

Alice just smiled as she watched the boy make it to home plate. "Hey all-star! What are we gonna do now, since you shot our only baseball into outer space?" She folded her arms and glared at the cheerful boy.

His cheer soon calmed down and he realized the situation. "Uh... We go find it. Duh?" He gave Alice a stupid look.

Alice sighed. "You can look for it. I'm not searching this desert for one ball." She smirked and sat down on the dusty ground.

Scout sighed also and walked towards her. "Well fuck, be lazy then." He too then plopped down beside her.

There was a moment of silence until Alice spoke up. "What should we do now? We already went to town, had wrestling matches, and played baseball. Now what?" She stared off into the distance.

"I dunno... count clouds." Scout suggested sarcastically still mopey about his lost ball.

"Okay." Alice shrugged and stared into the sky playing along with his suggestion.

Scout furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Alice. "Ya'know I was kiddin right?"

Alice looked back at him with a blank look. "No shit."

BLU SPY.

Sleeping was but a vague memory for Spy. The aggravated man was dressing himself, going on and on in his mind about how he hated Scout. He was halfway out the door when he bumped into someone.

"Ello mate."

For fuck sakes.

Spy didn't even look up at the man; he just pushed past him and kept walking down the hall.

"Spy? Where are you going?" Sniper chuckled as he asked from behind him.

Spy didn't answer. Right now nothing mattered other than getting the satisfaction of slitting that boy's throat.

ALICE.

Apparently next on their agenda was to talk. Both were too lazy to get up and there happened to be no clouds in the sky so when words came into play they just went with that.

"So why did you never hit on me? I mean like, I was the first girl to come here, and you're the kind of guy that'd jump on an opportunity like that. So why didn't you try to get me?" Alice said after a long pause. She and Scout stared into the distance.

"Well at first I was gonna." Scout let out a small chuckle. "Remember your first night here when we were both in your room and I was teachin ya the basics and shit about battle?"

Alice nodded.

"Well I was gonna work my charm on you once we were done talking about war..." He smirked at the word 'charm' and grinned during the rest of the sentence. "But then when we talked and stuff... I don't know why but you started to remind me of my brotha..."

Alice turned her head and glared at him till he turned his head to meet her glare. Before he could say anything Alice spoke. "So. You didn't hit on me cause I reminded you of a guy?" Alice raised her eyebrow defending her femininity.

"No! It's not like that! It's just like when we talked more you reminded me of him-"

"So it's my voice?" Alice smirked making Scout scramble for words that would help him explain.

"No! It was like the way ya acted, it reminded me of my bro." The hasty boy finally spit out.

Alice smiled and nodded accepting his answer. "So in that case... What's your brother like?"

Scout sighed getting ready to explain. "I dunno... Nice I guess... And funny. He'd always beat me up if I did something wrong but he wouldn't let my otha brothers hit me..." Scout smiled to himself. "He taught me how to play baseball."

Alice gave Scout a half-hearted smile. "Well I'm glad I remind him of you." She lightly chuckled.

BLU SPY.

"Spy!?" The bushman continued to yell.

Spy kept walking through the maze of halls down to the main exit.

"Spy!? Wot are you doing?" Sniper followed behind him.

Spy ignored him and went out the doors heading toward the area the ball came from.

RED SCOUT.

Scout felt embarrassed telling Alice about his past, but that soon faded once Alice shared a bit of her past.

"He was the only boy in our 'little chaotic group'... One of my favorite cousins by far." Alice smiled to herself.

Scout stared at the horizon, nothing but desert land. "Favorite cousin 'by far'? What the hells that supposed to mean?" He laughed nudging Alice in the shoulder.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." She nudged him back.

Scout chuckled. "So what about tha rest of ya family? What are they like?" He cocked his head looking at Alice.

ALICE.

Her family?

"Oh... Well my mom is a nurse and my dad is a hunter..." Alice shrugged.

Scout grunted. "That's it? C'mon I told you everythin about my ma and all my brothas... Ya can't just tell me what their jobs were, that's weak, there's gotta be more to em than that!" He urged her on.

Alice sighed. "Well what do you WANT to know?"

"I don't know... What was a normal week for you when you wa'little?" Scout watched her facial expressions intently.

There was a pause as Alice thought then she parted her lips to speak. "I went to school on school days, did gymnastics after school, and I went hunting with my dad on weekends..." She answered vaguely.

"So that's why you're good with guns! Here I thought you were some ex-assassin." Scout gave a loud silly laugh which then died down into him asking another question. "Wha'd ya do afta school? Like what did ya want to be when you grew up?"

Alice paused again, reminiscing in her long forgotten memories. "I didn't know what I wanted to be when I was older, I was good at art but I didn't think that occupation would pay the bills very well." She sniffed in the warm air. "Since I had pretty high marks I went into university and took a couple courses on psychology, cause I was into that kinda stuff; learning how people act, socialize, behave and all that. My parents, god fucking bless them, funded my years at university as long as I had a side job to fund my basic needs." She leaned back with her hands pushed into the dry dirt supporting her. "My dad hated visiting me in the city because... Well... It was a city. He and my mom were used to the country. But it was kinda funny every time my dad would come over; he'd offer me one of his pistols to 'protect myself'. But I'd always say no and my mom would always freak out at the fact that he smuggled it over there. But since he was a persistent old bastard and he practically gave me life I took his pistol so he wouldn't have a heart attack worrying about me." She smiled at her past life.

Scout smiled too. "So uh how'd ya end up here if you were all happy up in Antarctica?" He joked.

Alice nudged him as a punishment for his lame joke. "After a year I was happy with my life; go to my courses, practice at the shooting range, hang out with my friends, waiter at the restaurant. But like any life sometimes you need a break so I took 2 weeks off and decided to come to America and enjoy its warm weather and nice beaches. Of course some of my classmates, these two girls that I would occasionally talk to, overheard me and wanted to know if they could come. At first I was going to say no because we weren't really good friends but then they offered gas money and a car, with that assistance I couldn't say no so then we sent out on our little road trip to Florida." Alice sat upright and faced Scout." The plan was that Brittney and Elizabeth would drive in the morning and evening while I slept in the back, and then when it was night I would drive and they would sleep. But after about 10 hours of THEM driving I was woken up by them bitching about being lost. At that point I questioned how they even got into university, probably their rich parents. So once I was up and in control I got us to the nearest motel."

"Well that ain't so bad... But I guess I'd be pissed off too." Scout rationalized.

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Oh that's not the worst part. When we were asking people where we were, apparently we were in Texas or something, they met some guy named 'Bruce' and argued to bring him along to Florida! I might have allowed it if he wasn't such a cheap sleaze-bag!" She began to get flustered.

"Heh he prolly banged em." Scout threw in his humours 2 cents.

"Yeah-Well-Anyways... They said if he couldn't come then they'd leave me at the motel in the middle of Texas. Which I thought was pretty dramatic but I didn't want to take a chance. So obviously I let Bruce come along. By then I really really didn't like these girls, I knew they weren't perfect and that I could handle their attitude for 2 weeks but I didn't think they were bitchy enough to leave me there."

"I think they were bluffin." Scout suggested.

"Heh... like I said: I didn't want to take a chance so we started driving south again. After 5 hours of ME driving I took a break and sat in the back with fucking Bruce. The fucker was trying to hit on me while Brittany slept and Elizabeth drove. He was southern but he sure wasn't a gentleman, he was like a fake cowboy trying to get girls by flexing his muscles and being the king of douchebags. But that sleazy dumb look he had didn't fool me." Alice sneered as if the man were in front of her.

"Yeah the only looks that you fall for are da French ones." Scout joked; lightening the mood.

Alice smiled, and punched Scout in the arm for interrupting. "Shush- Anyways after an hour of putting up with 'prince charming', Elizabeth drove off the dirt road to cut some corners and we got pretty far from the road. All of a sudden there was this high pitch noise and then our jeep went flying. All I could hear was ringing and I just watched the horizon spin until I closed my eyes..."

Scout went silent.

"I'm all for life experiences so I have to admit; looking back at the explosion, it was a pretty good experience." Alice cracked a smile and looked down at the dirt. "I think when it happened I was knocked out cause when I opened my eyes Britt and Elizabeth were gone and everything was upside down or sideways... Either one, I forget. So I got out, left the dead jerk and ran to the closest building I could see which was RED's base..." She fingered the dirt below her.

Scout was actually silent for once. "How are ya not scarred? Shit, tha first time I killed someone here I nearly puked..." He quietly admitted.

"I don't know... things don't really bug me... I'm tough I guess... My mom told me I was an introvert; I didn't care about the things around me unless they were targeted directly towards me." She continued to draw in the dirt smiling lightly to herself.

"But how did ya feel about that guy dyin?" Scout got deep into the conversation.

"I didn't like him to begin with and it's not the first time I've seen someone die." Her smile faded but she continued to distract herself by drawing in the dirt.

Scout hesitated to ask the obvious. "Who did you see... die?" His voice was abnormally quiet for a loud mouth.

Alice knew he'd ask that and she knew exactly what to say. "My sister, but that's a story for a different day." She looked up at Scout and forced a smile.

Scout smiled back half-heartedly and wrapped his arms around her neck, bringing her in to his chest as an apologetic protective hug. Scout was not the type of boy that gave hugs willingly, so this hug right here meant something.

BLU SNIPER.

"Spy!?" He called for the eighth time.

Spy was walking towards the desert land in front of him.

"Spy-" Sniper was cut off from the sudden stop in Spy's movement.

The suited man stood dead in his tracks staring forward into the distance.

"Spy...?" Sniper went to grab his shoulder to turn the man around but Spy jerked his shoulder away and turned around walking past Sniper back to their base.

Sniper watched him walk for a couple seconds then turned to the horizon Spy was staring at. There in the distance he saw the RED Scout and Alice hugging.

Oh...

BLU SPY.

...

ALICE.

Alice sighed once again. "Well there's no point in moping about it." She grunted as she began to stand up.

Scout looked up at her and nodded. "Well it's your sop story. If ya want to treat it like its nothan, than I'm ok with it." He gave her a reassuring smile before standing up.

"It's not that I'm treating it like it's nothing, I just choose to not let it get to me." She corrected him.

"Okay whateva you say." Scout shrugged.

"I'm just don't want to be upset all of the tim-"

'gurgle grumble'

Alice was cut off by the noise coming from Scout's stomach. She looked up to his face and furrowed her eyebrows. "Did you even eat breakfast today?" She recalled back to meeting him in the kitchen but not seeing him eat.

Scout grabbed his stomach and frowned. "I really wanted to play baseball..." He forced a smile.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well… let's go get some lunch." She started making her way back to their base. "I finally get to eat that pie that I ordered." Alice sighed.

Scout followed. "Heh… Not unless Heavy found it, that man eats everythin." He began to rant. "I'm serious! I had a box'a cookies once and guess what happened!?" Alice smiled keeping quiet knowing the boy would answer his own question. "That frikin lard-ass ate them all!"

Alice kept walking along with Scout. "Well if he didn't eat my pie I'll let you have some, okay?" She reassured the fired up Scout as they continued their trek.

BLU SNIPER.

"Spy... It prolly wasn't wot it looked like mate..." Sniper leaned against Spy's door trying to convince him there was nothing going on between Alice and Scout.

'knock knock'

"C'mon Spy..." He called for the tenth time.

Silence.

Sniper sighed and peeled himself away from the door. Maybe it was a good idea to leave him alone. But leaving a man like Spy alone would only give him time to wallow in the gloom he's creating.

"Spy... Jus don't do anything stupid okay?" With his final call to Spy he left the door so the man could be alone.

BLU SPY.

...

ALICE.

They had lunch and talked together, then followed that up with some racing competitions which Scout came first in all of them. At the end of the day they had dinner then ended it with some chatting time in Alice's room.

"Are ya sure your feeding this thing? Every time I put my finger in, it tries eatin it." Scout yanked his finger from the cage after having it been nibble again.

Alice cleaned up some cluttered clothes from last night's ordeal and started putting them in a pile. "Yes. I feed him at lunch and at the end-"

"-of the day." Scout finished off her reply that she said to him yesterday.

Alice looked at him and rolled her eyes. "If you knew the answer why'd you bother to ask the same question again?" She shook her head and continued cleaning.

Scout smiled. "Jus makin sure this thing won't die, that's all." He snickered.

Alice added another garment to the pile then stopped once she heard Scout laugh.

"Heh lookie lookie what I found." The boy said in a taunting manner.

Alice looked to Scout and saw him holding up a piece of blue silk fabric. Spy's tie.

Alice reached out for it by Scout jerked back. "I'm guessin this is ya boyfriend's?" Scout smirked as he held it in front of her.

Alice quickly snatched it from his hand. "He's not my boyfriend..." She stated sternly.

Scout cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "You tellin me that bastard won't date ya?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what I tell you, you stay out of it!" She widened her eyes exaggerating her command.

Scout held back a smirk and half- held up his hands in a surrendering notion. "Okay, okay. I'll butt out... But if he hurts you, I'm gonna have to beat his head and shove my bat down his throat." He raised one eyebrow as the cocky words slipped past his lips.

Alice sighed and let out a lone chuckle. "Heh... I remember when you wanted nothing to do with me and Spy." She smiled at Scout.

BLU SNIPER.

Sniper walked up the stairs with a plate of food in his hand. It was already 10pm and Spy hadn't come down to eat dinner. So Sniper, as Spy's only decent friend, decided to help out the depressed man.

'knock knock'

"Spy..." Sniper leaned against the doorframe. "Spy... I brought ya som food... Ya gotta eat somethin mate." He sighed.

'knock knock'

"C'mon Spy..." Sniper scratched his cheek as he stared at the door thinking of what to do. "Spy!" He called a little louder.

No reply.

Without further judgement or thinking Sniper turned the handle and opened the door revealing Spy's deserted room.

"Spy?" Sniper looked to the bed and then scanned the room with his eyes. Spy wasn't there. "Shit..."

Spy was gone, probably out to go kill Scout or maybe even the girl. Even though they can respawn Spy would be majorly punished for crossing the barrier without permission from one of the RED. Without any more thought Sniper spun around with the plant in his hand, only to bump into another body sending food everywhere.

"Merde!" The body stepped back.

Sniper looked to see Spy brushing little bits rice off his jacket. After the man stopped he looked at Sniper and furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing in ma room?"

Sniper's shock wore away and he too brushed the food off him. "I wos bringing ya dinner." He growled.

Spy walked past Sniper back into his room. "So nize of you to care for me but I already ate." He sarcastically thanked.

"Ah." All of Sniper's questions had been answered; Where was Spy? What was he doing? Does he seem sane? But there was still one question that was given no answer. "Ahm... Spy?" Sniper scratched the back of his neck.

"Oui?" Spy didn't turn to look at Sniper he just continued his walk to the desk.

"Are you alrioght?" Sniper actually sounded concerned.

Spy pulled out his chair and sat down as if Sniper had never said a word. "Oui." He glanced up at the bushman with half lidded eyes to prove he was fine.

Sniper sighed. "Alrioght g'nioght..." He turned and shut the door behind him walking back outside to his camper van.

BLU SPY.

Spy pulled the tight fabric of the balaclava off and dropped it on his desk. His hands found their way to his temples as he endured the pain of a migraine. Probably from stress... lots and lots of stress.

A little bit of hope drove Spy to look through his drawers for a backup pack of cigarettes. Thankfully for him there was two stuffed into the back of the top drawer. He quickly ripped the plastic wrapping around it and fumbled to open and select a stick. But he managed, and when his shaky hands finally managed to light it, most of his stress went away. He took a deep inhale from the cigarette, filling his lungs with that disgusting yet satisfying smoke. His eyes closed shut as he wallowed in the euphoric hit of the nicotine. All of the qualities from this cigarette were more than enough to please Spy, but today they weren't as fulfilling.

Spy checked the pack to see if the sticks expired but they still had 7 months to live. He then checked the brand name to see if he bought the wrong ones. Nope, it was the same name as every pack. Then what the hell was off about these cigarettes?

Spy took another faithful inhale, taking in as much pleasurable nicotine as possible. This breath forced Spy to remember the kiss he had with that girl, the deep stress relieving breath he took during their kiss. That sharp inhale that felt like the best breath he had ever taken. That compared to the nicotine he was inhaling made the cigarette less satisfying. Great.

But Spy smoked the stick anyways. He was filled to the brim with stress and knew solving it by kissing Alice again wasn't an option right now. So he settled for the low quality solution of puffing smoke.

He wouldn't be this stressed if it weren't for that damn boy. That runt was always just a little too close to Alice all the time. *I'll zort him out tomorrow...* Spy blew out a stream of smoke and crushed his dead cigarette into the ashtray on his desk. *Teach ze boy a leazon...* He sneered to himself as more threats crossed his mind. *Fucking brat...*

ALICE.

Scout had left after putting the guinea pig cage up by the window for some air. Alice kept objecting him not to, due to all the possibilities of the rodent falling, getting hurt or dying. But Scout eventually convinced her that if the cage fell out the window it would only be a small drop and the animal would be ok. Since it was pretty humid out during their baseball game Alice let the guinea pig stay on the ledge for some cool midnight air. After the two said goodnight and parted Alice changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed.

*Fuck me I'm tired…* Alice curled up under her blankets; the midnight breeze was proving to be a pain for her. But at least the guinea pig was happy. *Today was pretty good… I was really active… I got pie… Scout opened up to me… I opened up to him…* She reminisced in the daily events that went by. *Maybe I shouldn't have told him about my sister though…* Her face scowled as her closed eyes provided past images. *Yeah… it would have been better if I didn't tell him… but I guess the cats out of the bag now…* Alice sighed falling into deep sleep. *I just wish the cat didn't scratch me so much…* Quick little bursts of her past filled her mind and her eyes shot open. Her heart was racing as little drops of adrenaline were running through her bloodstream, she was wide awake. Alice groaned, she'd never be able to sleep now. Fidgety and upset, she rolled over in her bed facing her nightstand. A timid smile slipped onto her lips as she saw light reflect off the blue silk fabric laying on her night table. With a little hesitation she reached out and grabbed the tie bringing it back to her curled up body. She brought it up to her eyes and rubbed it with her thumbs and fingers examining its glossy texture. It felt soothing; to have this soft fabric that reminded her of someone she liked caress her fingertips. With curiosity Alice slowly brought it to her cheek feeling the slick smooth fabric rub against her sensitive skin. It smelled of smoke, but it also smelled of Spy's cologne; that musky minty pepper smell. The warmest feeling of security welled up in her body and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes began to shut as she felt safe fondling Spy's tie, she was begging to fall asleep. Her motions and mind all slowed down with only one thought running through her mind as she fell asleep… *I can't believe his tie calmed me down… I mean like… this _is_ only his TIE! And it seems to cure all my problems… well… I guess that's love…* One sarcastic thought.

* * *

**A.N: Well theres Alice's past... hope you like it :P. Creepy tie fetish ending was a cherry on top. Lol jk... tie fetishes are never creepy XP More to come!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Sorry if I'm slow at uploading but i think I'm doing better than last time. Anyways, about a drop (when i say a drop i mean the smallest partical-like drop you've ever seen) of lemon in this chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

The morning did not greet Alice with its bright sun, but instead darkened her room with is grey clouds. Sun or no sun, Alice got up and ready the same as every day, making her way to the kitchen for a bite then going to the start room to prepare for battle.

"Yo! Al!" Scout called from down the hall.

Alice looked over her shoulder to see the boy catching up with her. "Hey?"

"Hey ya gonna see Spy today?" The boy snickered as he nudged her in the arm.

Alice rolled her eyes not giving him a straight answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled as he poked fun at her.

She just shook her head with a smirk and kept walking as Scout rambled on about his stories in Boston. Her mind wandered as they trailed down the hall. She quickly thought about what Scout said and if she would actually meet up with Spy. If it did happen, Alice knew she would end up acting really awkward to him. What could she say; they almost had sex until getting caught by her friend. That whole situation was awkwardness just sped up. And now the aftermath was going to be awkwardness slowed down. After thinking this, Alice prayed she wouldn't bump into Spy, but deep down she still wanted to see him.

"So whatch-ya think?" Scout looked at Alice for an answer.

"W-what? Sorry I zoned out a bit. What were you saying?" Alice apologetically asked.

Scout grunted in annoyance having to repeat his question. "Ugh! Ok I was thinkin of gettin a taxi to town and...you know... check up on Rosaline..." He half smiled feeling proud yet embarrassed.

Alice grinned at his cute offer. "Yes! Do it! I'll even come with you if you want. Just please go see her!" She nearly started jumping as she tugged on Scout's arm.

Scout reacted by yanking his arm away. "Okay! Okay! Jus stop actin like an idiot before someone sees!"

Alice laughed but did Scout a favor by stopping her childish nonsense.

"MISSION BEGINS IN 30 SECONDS..." The angry growl of the Announcer ripped through Scout and Alice's fun sending them into a faster pace to the start room.

BLU SNIPER.

Sniper kept looking over at Spy, checking to see if he seemed angry or 'different'. But he was as cool as a cucumber whenever he saw him. Putting on that same nonchalant act he put on every day.

"MISSION BEGINS IN 10 SECONDS."

Spy pulled out his disguise kit along with his butterfly knife. Sniper felt a little on edge seeing Spy pull out his knife so early. There was no doubt he was going to kill the RED Scout but that's not what Sniper was worried about. He was more frightened about Spy running into Alice. Sniper had no idea how the man would react with her. Best case scenario was that he'd just kill her, saving her heart from all the brutal insults he could say.

Sniper snapped his head back when Spy started to look in his direction. A big sigh escaped his mouth. *This is going to be a bloody mess...*

"3...2...1...GO!"

RED SCOUT.

"Scout you get the case and I'll back you up!" Alice yelled from behind him

Scout looked back and nodded, then looked ahead and sped up. There was the BLU Demoman blatantly charging out into the middle of the field. He was going to be Scout's first hit of the day.

The speedy boy ran faster and pulled out his bat winding it back for the amazing hit. As the Demoman got closer, Scout slowed down just a bit and released his swing delivering a perfect blow to the face. The BLU drunk got knocked off his feet as if he had been close-lined and laid on the ground as if he were dead... Which he was.

"Clock just got cleaned rummy!" He yelled back at the dead Demoman as he kept running forward.

Next up ahead was the BLU Pyro. Scout didn't even think as he wound up his bat again and delivered another perfect hit to the masked man. The BLU Pyro did the same as Demoman but instead of dying Pyro got back up forcing Scout to stop in his tracks to finish the job. The Boston boy quickly drew his scatter gun and pulled the trigger, scattering the masked man's brains.

"If ya didn't want me ta kill you, ya shoulda said somthin!" He laughed, put away his gun and started to run again.

The speedy runt ran, dodging explosions and jumping over obstacles. Nothing could touch him. This was his 'high'.

"SCOUT!" Alice yelled from behind him.

Scout looked back over his shoulder to see Alice running behind him but pointing to something ahead of him. He quickly looked in front of him and saw a rocket flying towards him. Instantly, and instinctively, he double jumped in the air and saw the Soldier below him. Before he could pull out his scattergun and shoot the man under him another person tackled his target. When Scout landed, he turned to see Alice clawing at the BLU Soldier and then ending it by slicing his throat. "Holy crap! You're a friken animal…"

Alice got up and laughed a bit. "No I'm a Hunter." She smiled at her sly reply and kept running. "C'mon we gotta get the case!" She yelled back to him.

Scout chuckled then ran. As soon as he was about to catch up to Alice he saw the big 'shaved bear' in front of her, ready to attack. But before the man could, Scout came to her rescue by jumping above her and winding the bat over his head and releasing it down onto the Heavy's skull. "BOINK!"

"ARRRGH!" The BLU Heavy yelled in pain.

Scout smiled as he landed in front of the dazed Heavy.

"Scout duck!" Alice yelled.

The boy unintentionally followed her instructions and did so avoiding the big brute's swinging punch.

'click click click'

Once Scout opened his eyes he saw the Heavy fall back bleeding badly from his head. With a big grin he stood up and kicked dirt at the giant. "Eat it fatty! That's how failure tastes!"

ALICE.

Alice smiled. Scout was so aggressive and mean in battle. It's funny that he acts different in the base. Out here he was a loud mouth dissing jerk and in the base he was a loud mouth taunting friend. Either way, both sides of Scout made her laugh, from his outgoing loud personality to his unique funny insults. He was her new best friend and she loved every second of it.

"Hey! Is somebody keepin track of my heads batted in?!" He mockingly yelled.

RED SCOUT.

"Alright we're almost there, c'mon we gotta keep going!" Alice laughed getting another head start.

Scout spat at the dead Heavy one more time. "EAT A SALAD NEXT TIME!" With that he followed Alice.

Of course with his speed he past her and ran into the BLU base letting Alice cover his back. With his quick reflexes he easily maneuvered his way through the building coming up to an open room occupied by the BLU Engineer building his sentry. Before Engineer could finish fixing his 'baby' he had the double barrel gun pressed against the back of his hardhat. "Lotta good that gun did ya!" Scout pulled the trigger killing the poor sentry's creator. He laughed then continued to run through the building; entering and exiting multiple rooms. "Hey Alice! Did ya see that?-" He looked back to see no one behind him. *Well crap, guess I'm too fast for her.* Scout laughed to himself and looked back in front only to slam into someone. "Fuck man! Watch where ya go-… oh."

It was Spy.

Scout couldn't help but smile having only funning, embarrassing memories and thoughts about this man. But that smile soon went away when Spy lifted the thin boy up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. It then hit Scout that they were in the middle of a battle and that they were enemies. With that in mind Scout started flailing his feet trying to free himself from the man's grip. But Spy muted his actions by pulling back his fist and sending it across the boys jaw.

*Fuck that hurt!* Scout struggled even more, this time trying to at least hit Spy. But the suited man just did the exact same thing causing Scout's jaw to dislocate.

Scout watched the man pull his fist back and winced once it flew at him. This was odd to see Spy fighting with just his hands and brute strength. The only time he would see Spy fight like this is if he had no weapons.

Spy pulled back his fist for the fourth time and really slammed it into Scout's face breaking his nose.

"Fuck man! Wa- tha hell!" Scout yelled in agony hoping for some mercy.

Spy ignored him and gave Scout a couple more hits to the face. Scout spit out some teeth and looked at Spy. He seemed angry, and not the war fighting type of angry either. This man was extremely mad. But Spy's feelings didn't really concern Scout; he only cared about getting him to stop hitting him in the face.

The suited man pulled back his fist again. "Hey! Hey! Wait! Ya don't want Alice to see ya beatin on her friend!" He winced preparing for another punch.

BLU SPY.

Friend?

"Iz zat zo?" Spy asked mockingly.

"Yeah! Yeah! So either stop… or just kill me." The Scout daringly bargained.

"Zo she will aid tu but not moi?" Spy sneered at the helpless boy.

"What? No? Wait what's that supposed to mean!?" Scout fumbled with his words due to his speeding brain.

Spy sneered at the boy and released his fist into his face again.

RED SCOUT.

*What the fuck is this guy saying!?* Scout thought about what Spy said, trying to decode it in an attempt to fix his problem. *Okay he said…'Zo she will aid tu and not moi'? Well moi means 'me'... So... 'she will aid tu and not me'? Wait Spy wants Alice to help… him but not…me? Wait? What the fuck? Is he jealous or somethin? No way!*

Another punch to the face.

"F-fu-fuc..." Scout could barely utter a word, the pain was excruciating and he honestly wanted it to stop so badly.

*Fuck it, I'll give this son of a bitch what he wants… but he didn't have ta beat tha shit outta me ta get it!* With desperate hope Scout decided to attempt delicately bringing up and solving Spy's assumed jealously problem.

"She likes YOU! Ya moron! Not me!" Scout yelled, dying for him to stop. Blood dripped from his chin as he watched his abuser glare back at him. "S-so quit tryna take it out… on me!" He managed to spew out still fidgeting as he hung from Spy's hand.

Spy's expression hardened as he slammed Scout into the wall again.

Scout choked, gasping for the air he just lost. "Fuck! I'm jus tryin to help ya! Ya fucking- thick-...headed...-backstabber...!" His words strained to be released.

Spy began to sneer.

The two stared at each other; one in spite and one in rage.

"Scout!" Alice's voice called from the hallway.

Both Spy and Scout looked to the door then back to their opponent. Scout spoke first and probably last, it wasn't like the stuck up suited Spy would say anything else to him. "Eh! I care about her a lot, and I know she really likes you a lot! So you better like her back'n stuff or else I'll be back here breakin ya firkin kneecaps!" He growled back at Spy.

BLU SPY.

The boy had guts to threaten the man that held his life in his hands at the moment.

"Listen... You let me go and I'll leave. Dat way when she comes in here, she'll see you and you guys can do your little thing..." Scout searched the man's face for a change in expression, but there was none.

"Scout!? Where the hell are you!?" Alice called from the hallway, her voice getting louder.

Scout winced preparing for whatever was coming. But then he fell back onto his feet. He looked back at Spy. The blue suited man merely stared him down. Scout took a quick breath, nodded to Spy, then scrambled off into a different hallway.

*Fuck... Well I hope Alice has a frikin peachy time… it betta have been worth gettin my teeth knocked out...* Scout ran his tongue against the irony tasting gaps in his gums, he had lost quite a few teeth but thankfully there was a lot of battle time left for him to die and respawn.

Scout kept running whilst adjusting his jaw. It was definitely broken. *That fucking crazy spook... He didn't have to completely bash up my face...*

ALICE.

"For fuck sakes Scout! This place happens to be a maze for me so would help me out here!" Alice yelled feeling safe that the BLU's were too far to hear her.

She turned into an empty room with some blood puddled on the floor. It didn't really faze her because there's blood everywhere so it was nothing new.

BLU SPY.

Did the Scout really leave the girl all to him? Maybe that Scout wasn't a complete waste of oxygen and utter human life. Spy didn't think such a boy could actually say useful things with that loud mouth. He even seemed to care about the girl enough to threaten Spy himself. Spy of course doesn't trust the boy but he definitely doesn't hate him as much.

ALICE.

"Scout!" Alice yelled as she stood in the empty room glancing at the opposing hallway. A quick shadow flashed by causing Alice to spin on her heel to see its caster. But no one was there. "Scout...?"

"Non, juzt moi..." The smooth husky voice replied from behind her.

The hairs on Alice's neck rose and she spun on her heel yet again, unintentionally to face the man. She immediately regretted her impulsive decision but it was too late, her eyes had already traveled up to lock onto his. The sleek blue man towered above her smirking faintly at her frailness. "Oh... Hi..." Alice blurted out. *... this is going to be really awkward...*

"Bonjour." Spy smiled finally feeling dominate in the situation.

Alice remained awkwardly silent as Spy studied her. Then her mind finally processed that she was in the middle of battle standing in front of her enemy. With that in mind she pulled out her pistols and aimed them at his head.

BLU SPY.

Spy smiled warmheartedly as he saw the girl attempt to defend herself. Sure she could fight and kill but she wouldn't do so when it's against a man that broke down her walls. So, he stepped closer to her. "I would like to talk to you chaton." He half-heartedly spoke smiling softly down at the girl.

Alice shifted her stance as she thought for a quick moment. "Ok, talk." She kept the guns aimed steadily at his head.

Spy chuckled softly at the girl's stubbornness and distrust. Why did he like the fight she put against him? He assumed it made things more intriguing. "Keep your friend on a leash before he breaks anozar window." He pulled out the baseball from his jacket.

Alice glanced at it and smirked faintly. "...Who's window did it break?" Her curiosity leaned toward an answer resulting in Spy's dismay.

Spy glared at her sensing the humor she was getting out of this. "Mine." He answered with a serious almost growling tone.

Alice let her smirk boldly show off her amusement. "Well now we're even." She taunted, still holding the guns steadily at his head.

Spy delicately moved one of the guns an inch out of his way so he could actually see the girl's face instead of staring down the black void of the barrel. "I did not break your window chaton, if you forget already you would know that it was Sniper." He stated in his nonchalant manner.

Alice didn't move her gun back but instead accepted it as an opportunity to watch his expressions. "I didn't break your window either." She smiled having proven a point.

Spy held back a smile. This girl was always so afraid and unsure the first few seconds that he would talk to her, and then she'd act witty and confident as if he were just another guy, like Scout or one of her teammates. As much as Spy craved being more dominate and striking fear into her he couldn't help but also crave when she acted like herself. Sure Spy has been with many women in his life but most of them were flamboyant one-night-stands or easily manipulated women, none of them were as witty, intelligent and lively as this girl. Being a spy required being secretive and moving to different locations, so Spy never got a chance at devoting time to finding that right girl. At some points he tried but the women turned out to be something he didn't like, something that he didn't want. But now, since he was legally ordered here for 4 more years, he had the time. All he needed was the opportunity. The girl. "Zen I believe we aire evan... almozt." Spy raised his eyebrow.

Alice cocked her head slightly. "How are we not 'fully' even?" She furrowed her brows vaguely.

"You aire aiming your weapons at a unarmed man." Spy smiled cockily as he raised his hands slightly, showing his lack of armed weapons.

Alice narrowed her eyes as she studied the man for a brief second. She smirked faintly and slowly lowered her guns down.

Spy was surprised at how easily she let her guard down. "You trust me zat much?" He said with a sly smirk.

"No, I just know I can still beat you even if you are lying." Alice corrected him in a sharp manner.

Spy gave a lone chuckle. "Oh, do you really zink zo?" He raised an eyebrow as he took a smooth step towards her.

Alice looked up to the man above her. "No, I said I KNOW so." She smiled cockily having corrected him again.

Spy snickered and shook his head trying to comprehend the girl's strange roller coaster of confidence. "Well zen I zink it'z time I change your mind." He smiled softly subtly reaching into his jacket.

Alice grinned knowing what was coming next.

Spy swiftly pulled out his switch blade wielding it after a couple skillful spins. Before he could swipe at her, the girl jerked back wielding her own weapons; those refined claws. A deadly smirk appeared on Spy's face, their battle had begun.

ALICE.

Why use pistols when that will kill him quicker? Alice preferred her claws, especially if this was going to be a _close_ fight. Besides she wanted to spend as much time with him, whether that was arguing or just down right fighting. Any time spent with this man made Alice's heart pump and stomach flip. She definitely liked him.

"Huuah!" Alice lunged forward swiping her right hand across the dodging Spy. She missed but she didn't stop. Again, she lunged forward swiping her left hand; missing the Spy's stomach by an inch.

Alice missed both times; she was out of attacks for that brief minute. It was Spy's turn to strike, and that he did. Spy swung his knife upward just skinning the middle of her chest. If she had dodged back a bit quicker the cut on her chest wouldn't be there. The man continued with another strike but horizontally, right across where her neck would be. But again, it just barely grazed the thin skin of her neck. This little scratch caused Alice to unintentionally grab her throat and look at her hand. She didn't know if she was bleeding out but by the amount of blood on her hand it didn't seem so. When Alice looked back up blue smoke took Spy's place and she was left in the supposed _empty_ room. She quickly did a 180 out of paranoia. He was playing with her now, he could have killed her right then but he didn't. This was a game to him and Alice was more than happy to play along. "Why you hiding Spy? C'mon, let's dance! You scared I'm gonna win?" A grin struck her facial muscles as she looked around the room touching her wounded neck every now and then.

"Oh please... Moi? Scared of you? Zat iz absurd." His cool voice ringed in her ears. "Maybe eet iz you who iz scared of me?"

She quickly spun around feeling as if he was behind her, but as expected he wasn't. "I'm not scared of some man acting like a ghost!"

"Boo!" The ironic low husky whisper in Alice's ear made her gasp. But before her body could even react there were hands wrapped around her; one around her waist and one near her neck pressing a cold thin metal against her wound. Alice's hands went to grab his 'slicing' arm in a frail last attempt to stop him from slitting her throat. His grip tightened as his body pressed closer up against her back. "Really? I zink you should be scared..."

Even though Alice was in the face of death she couldn't help but smirk knowing he was probably holding her this tightly for other reasons. "But I'm not." She admitted relaxing into Spy's hold on her.

BLU SPY.

He held a blade to her neck yet she didn't struggle, what was she doing? "Why not chaton?" Spy whispered in serious tone.

Alice squirmed just a little as if she were getting comfy. "Maybe... Because... I like it." She stated tightening the grip on his arm.

Spy was a tad bit surprised at first but immediately adjusted to Alice's new confidence spike. "And what, chaton, could you possablly like about zis?" He pressed the blade closer to her neck.

Alice's smirk grew, he wanted to play it cool? Fine, she would break his 'cool' once and for all. As that blade pressed closer to her skin Alice arched her back ever so slightly that it lifted and pressed her nice behind further up against him. There were sudden muscle movements that she felt in his 'slicing' arm, he was gripping his knife tighter. From that reaction Alice thought she made things worse but then she felt the arm around her waist pull her closer. "I think my answer is clear. But the question now is: what could YOU possible like about this? Because you seem to be enjoying it." She bounced back his question with a new twist to it.

This girl was driving him crazy in many different ways. But right now it was the lust that started to kick in that drove him crazy. In defeat, Spy willingly snuck his cold gloved hand only one inch under the bottom of her shirt. This caused Alice to fidget a bit more, adjusting to the new hold and how cold his gloves against her skin were. "Zat, chaton. Ze way you squirm beneath me… zat iz what I like ze mozt." He spoke confidently in her ear barely brushing his lips against it.

ALICE.

Holy fuck could this man be any sexier?! Oh god, Alice's hormone levels were out the roof right now. A girl deprived of something for so long now having it taunt her is very hard to deal with in a calm manner, especially when she has lust clouding her mind. And just now; him obviously showing he wanted it too, sent Alice in a haze of sexual desires.

Alice knew in her mind that they were in the middle of a war and it was work time, she had only been her a month or so and she didn't want to fuck up now. But her body continued to disagree by arching her back a little more protruding her behind further against him. A smile came to her when she felt more than just his torso press into her. Spy's curios hand only added to her theory by slipping farther up her shirt ever so slowly. Alice could feel his arm muscles relaxing giving her a window of opportunity to escape.

Finally once Alice felt Spy was off guard she pushed his knife wielding arm away and dashed forward pulling out her pistols and turning around.

BLU SPY.

Spy was already a step ahead of her. He could tell that was a little act to get away, she would never submit this easily. So when Alice escaped his grasp, it wasn't a surprise for Spy. He too lunged forward to greet the turning girl but he greeted her by pinning her neck to the wall with his forearm. His switchblade followed as it came up against her skin. "Zuch a piety... I waz enjoying zat." He slickly smiled pushing the blade against her neck.

The girl sneered slightly. "This is war. There's no time for that right now!" She stated what she truly thought in a demanding tone.

Spy gazed at her with half lidded eyes as he thought. "Zen we shall continue tonight." His slick smile turned into a calm nonchalant smirk. "You're room."

ALICE.

Alice glared up into his eyes. She gave up on questioning: wait? What? And she gave up on feeling shocked about his demanding offers. Instead she looked him dead in the eye and gave him a straight answer. "Fine." Her hardened face showed off her confidence.

Spy's smirk turned into a pleased smug. "We shall finizh off what we started lazt time, non?" He leaned his face closer to hers showing an expression of endearment.

Alice didn't break eye contact as she continued to glare at him. "Oui..." She answered with a serious quiet tone.

Spy cracked a smirk feeling successful. "Good... Now, I apologize but I have to kill you." He gave Alice a fake half-hearted smile as he pushed the blade into her skin.

'click click click click click'

The blade in Alice's neck didn't sink any farther into her skin, instead it came out. While that was happening the man holding her against the wall was no longer pushing against her, instead he was going limb and falling back. Alice watched Spy look at her with a surprised expression, that expression then dulled out as he hit the floor clutching his stomach. More than just his expression dulled out of Spy, his life faded away too along with the liters of blood spilling out of his stomach. Alice looked down at her pistol wielding hands. After realizing that she did, in fact, pull the trigger... multiple times. She let out a held in breath and holstered her guns. Looking down on Spy's dead body she smirked faintly. "It's ok... I forgive you." She caught her breath and ran to the intel room.

"I'm gonna head-butt ya! I'm gonna head-butt ya! I'm gonna head-butt ya!" An angry young growling voice yelled at its counter partner.

Alice looked out the intel room and down a hall the noise was coming from. What she saw was two aggressive boys fighting in the small space of the hallway. She sighed and shook her head; boys will be boys. Alice pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the BLU Scout.

'click click'

The blue boy stopped his commotion and stopped moving as the red one pushed off his dead body in surprise.

"Scout! C'mon and get the case!" Alice yelled down the hall smiling at her shocked friend.

Scout looked up from his mirror image's dead body up at Alice. "Wha ya doin here?"

"The enemy has stolen our intelligence!" The woman's growling voice echoed throughout the BLU building.

Alice tossed the BLU case over at Scout. "I'm here to cover your back remember?" She smiled and reloaded her pistol. "Well get going! I can't cover your back when it's not facing me!"

Scout shook off the shock and cracked a smile as he picked up the case and high-tailed it through the halls. Alice followed behind him trying her very best to keep up with his speed. Scout, of course, didn't go into a full sprint in fear of losing Alice behind again, so he ran at a human pace.

"Where the fuck did you go before! I got lost in that damn building!" Alice shouted from behind him.

Scout turned his head back a little so what he said could be heard properly. "Uh... That little shithead threw me up against the wall and started beatin me. So I let him have it." He cracked his neck side to side as the double meaning words left his mouth.

"Oh... oh- shit!" Alice stopped in her tracks letting the rocket cross her path.

Scout also stopped in his tracks and turned around but for the sake of sticking with Alice. "Ya'good?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah I just didn't see that coming." She looked over to the left where it came from but saw no Soldier.

Scout watched her quickly examine the area and caught a glimpse of the cuts on her neck. He didn't want to bring up the topic but he had to know how things went. "Heh... I see ya bumped into tha spook." He attempted to sound like his normal annoying self but it came out more serious than usual.

Alice looked back at Scout and saw him eyeing her neck. "Oh-heh... Yeah." She smiled faintly and touched her cuts.

"He musta been happy to see ya." Scout sarcastically joked trying to rid of any seriousness in his tone.

Alice chuckled then started to run. "Yeah... Couldn't keep his hands off me." She joked back.

Scout ran up to Alice, easily keeping up with her pace. "Haha! Not that you would mind!" He nudged her then ran faster letting her cover his back.

Alice smiled at his comeback with no witty remarks to hit him with. She looked from left to right seeing other BLU's and RED's too busy fighting with each other. Her and Scout were almost to their base, they were in the clear.

'click'

A less than audible noise triggered Alice's senses and she looked back for what made that noise. When she looked ahead of her again she saw Scout on the ground with the glowing case beside him. "Shit!" Alice ran up to his dead body and picked up the case. He was bleeding from a bullet to the back of his head. "Sorry... Maybe you should cover my back next time." She gave him an apologetic 1 second smile then continued to run to the base.

Her lungs were burning, she was almost there. Then her back and stomach started burning causing her body halt. *What the hell! I'm almost there!* After a second of this burning pain she looked down to see five sharp blood soaked curved nails protruding from her stomach. *The fuck!?* She dropped the case and stepped forward making the claws disappear back into her stomach. Her vision dimmed as she turned around to see her stabber. At first it kinda looked like a smaller Scout, and then Alice realized it was a female figure. She looked down at the figures bloodied hand. Yup, she stabbed her.

Alice blinked trying to clear her vision but it made it worse. Not only that but her attacker lunged forward at her sending more burning pains back into a different area of her stomach. "Shit..." Alice groggily uttered. *I'm getting my ass whooped... I gotta at least fight back.* Alice released her claws and dug them into her attackers back. But the female figure didn't budge; she just continued to push her claws through her victim's stomach. "Fu-ack!" Alice finally found the strength to push the attacker away. Her vision was darkening now; she was losing a lot of blood. But she couldn't give up. Alice lunged forward blindly swiping at the figure but not actually hitting anything. Her vision darkened even more.

*Well I'm not going out unless I take this fucker with me...* Alice pulled out her pistol only to get roundhouse kicked in the head. "...fuc...fuck..." She growled on the ground. *I... can't get up...* She felt the pressure of someone's foot on her neck. *...but... I can't... give up...* Alice struggled to lift her head but her attacker's foot kept her in place. All Alice could do was watch the horizon as her vision went black.

'click'

Black

Dim

White

"Damn, you got killed too?" A Boston voice called from beside her.

Alice blinked as her pupils dilated to the bright lights of the respawn room. "Yeah..." She growled.

"Damn! We had tha case too!" The skinny figure kicked the ground.

Alice blinked some more beginning to make out Scout's details. "We can still go get it back..." She offered while feeling her stomach for holes.

"Nah... We only got five minutes left. We would only make it half way to their building in dat time." Scout stated; annoyed of their current situation.

"Well... Now what do we do?" Alice shrugged.

Scout smirked. "We go take out our anger on sum BLU's." He pulled out his bat and rested it on his shoulder.

Alice smirked at his proposal and pulled out her pistols. "Great idea!"

BLU SPY.

"Oi! Mate!"

Spy sighed having thought he passed Sniper without him realizing. "What!" He barked.

"C'mere an'look!" Sniper kept staring through his scope as he waved behind him at Spy.

Spy sighed in annoyance and walked over to Sniper.

"Here." Sniper handed him the gun.

"What iz it?" Spy aimed the gun blindly looming for whatever Sniper was going on about.

The bushman grabbed the gun's barrel and moved it in the direction he wanted Spy to look at. "There, behind tha crates."

Spy groaned and focused in on the crates. There was nothing special about them. "Sniper... What am I looking at?" He moaned.

"Wait for ot..." Sniper also was staring into the distance at the crates.

Spy sighed and stared the crates down. Nothing was happening. "Snip-" Then a figure dashed out from behind the crates. Spy immediately followed it with the scope trying to get a better look. It was a girl. It was their Hunter.

"She's a quick lil shella eh?" Sniper chucked.

"Zo zats our Hunter?" Spy mused as he stared through the scope.

"Sure is…" He answered as if she were one of the seven wonders on earth.

Spy adjusted his stance and examined the running girl. "Strange... She dozen't rezemble Alize..." He studied her hair colour and stature.

"Yeah... Her hairs loighter an she's a bit taller but thots oll..." Sniper crossed his arms watching Spy at work.

"Indeed..." Spy agreed and just about handed it back to Sniper until he caught sight of Alice.

"I need moi gun back mate." Sniper went to grab his rifle but Spy jerked it away. Before Sniper could question Spy's disobedience his attention was directed by Spy pointing to the area near the RED building. Sniper squinted as he focused on the area. All he could see were two figures; RED Scout and Alice. Uh-oh was Spy getting jealous again?

"Merde..." Spy exclaimed and focused on the scene more.

"Wot is it!?" Sniper began to get agitated.

"Ze inevitable Hunter v.s Hunter fight."

Sniper looked again at the area and focused harder. Finally he could see what Spy was talking about. There, crouching behind crates, stalking her pray, was the Hunter he just spotted a minute ago. And now her pray was Alice and Scout.

ALICE.

"Haha! Ok let's make it a competition! Whoever kills as many BLU's before the battle ends, gets the last slice of pie!" Alice laughed pulling out her silver pistols.

"Ha! Ok piece of cake! Or should I say pie!" Scout grinned slickly.

"Oh dear God that was a fucking terrible pun! My ears actually hurt from hearing that!" She giggled and covered her ears.

Scout gave a friendly smile and shrugged. "Couldn't help it."

Alice smiled back at him.

'click'

That was her gun. Alice looked down at her pistols to see if she accidentally pulled the trigger... But she didn't. Before she even looked up she knew what she was going to see, she didn't want to see it. She just wanted to keep her head down, but she couldn't.

Alice slowly looked up to see Scout dropping dead to the ground. *Really!? This shit again!* Alice raised her gun aiming at the distance, ready to shoot whatever moved. She quickly glanced at Scout, he was laying limb on the ground with a bullet in his head like last time.

Then, something jumped high over the crates leaping towards Alice. Out of natural instinct and quick reflexes Alice pulled the trigger, multiple times.

"Arg!" One of her bullets hit her blurry opponent giving Alice the chance to dodge her pounce.

BLU SPY.

Alice successfully shot his Hunter and dodged her attack. But something seemed strange about his Hunter; she seemed more experienced, like she was out of Alice's league. This unintentionally put Spy on edge, he knew Alice could easily take any of these men but this woman was different, she was proficient.

Alice shot again at the woman but only nicked her arm. This didn't do anything to stop her from lunging forward and kicking a gun out of Alice's hand.

ALICE.

The bitch may have kicked one of her guns away but she still had her other gun.

'click'

Her opponent slowed as blood seeped from her stomach; she was looking down at her wounds long enough for Alice to press the barrel of her gun against this woman's head.

BLU SPY.

Alice had her. His Hunter was held at gunpoint, Alice had won. Looks like Spy was getting worked up over nothing.

ALICE.

*Heh... I got her!* Alice slowly squeezed the trigger but stopped immediately when the woman looked up. Alice froze. "Judith..?" Alice felt her eyes sting as she looked into what seemed like her sisters eyes. The woman only looked back in bewilderment.

BLU SPY.

"Wot is she doin!?" Sniper yelled leaning out the window.

Spy furrowed his eyebrows and focused on Alice's face. "I do not know..."

ALICE.

*Judith...* Alice felt the familiar hot sting of tears falling down her cheeks. The woman looked even more confused but then changed to a sadistic look accompanied by a devilish grin. She quickly swiped her claws at Alice.

There was a new sensation of stinging, but at her neck, along with the warm liquid washing down her chest. It hurt like hell, but nothing compared to the mental pain she was enduring.

Alice's vision darkened like before and he body lost strength. She could feel herself slip away as her nerveless body hit the ground.

Everything went

black.

Dim

White

* * *

**A.N: Don't worry, as you can see; i didnt forget about her opposite class. I had this encounter planned I just didn't know when to bring it out :P. Oh and fucking thank you guys! You're so god damn supportive! Love the favourites, love the reviews, love the love! :D And if you want to contact me just send me a private message because i deleted facebook but i can still give you my email if you personally ask for it. So... Thank you guys so so so so much! And more to come!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Longest chapter so break out the popcorn... again.**

** Oh... and for this chapter I regret everything... but i also regret nothing. Enjoy maybe :}**

* * *

"So did-ja kill her!?" Scout asked trying to redeem his pride through Alice.

Alice swirled a piece of apple around her plate with a fork. "Well... I had her at gunpoint... But she got me and that was it..." She blankly answered.

"B-but you're so quick'n stuff! How'd she slice ya if you had her a gunpoint!" Scout pushed further demolishing the food on his plate with a spoon.

Alice stayed silent. "I don't know she just did..." She continued to play with her food lost in a deep stare.

"Ugh! I'm gonna blow her head off next time I see her! Killin me twice in a row and I still don't know what she looks like!" Scout grumbled and sat back in his seat. He looked up at Alice. "Hey you had her at gunpoint right? Then ya saw her face?" He carried on before Alice could speak up or object. "What's that bitch look like?" He asked still angry about the battle.

Alice lowered her head down even more. "Well... She's got bleach blonde hair that was bleached too much because she worked at a hair salon... Her completion was flawless like usual... Her eyes were the lightest shade of brown that always got boys to notice her if they didn't notice her body first... And she's a little tanner than me because I'd always burn out in the sun..." Alice finished and looked up to a gawking Scout. Chewed up food was visible as the boy's mouth stayed in a frozen drop.

His jaw came back and he swallowed his food. "Uh... Did she turn ya lezbo or sumthin?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Alice blinked as the realization hit her. "What- No! I- She just reminds me of someone, that's all..." She awkwardly went back to playing with her food.

"Oh... Okay I guess that makes sense..." He leaned forward again to eat his food. "So ya wanna come to town tonight, since tamorraws a day off an'all."

Alice sighed; her earlier event was really weighing down on her. "Nah... I wanna go to bed early tonight..." She declined and ate the last piece of apple on her plate.

Scout furrowed his eyebrows again. "Ya sure? Sniper's drivin! Demo, Solly, and Spy are comin too... Heh Demoman promised to get me some beer." The boy smiled at the good promised future ahead.

But Alice just sulked. "Nah I'm good... And wait... Aren't you 20?" She averted the topic.

"Y-yeah... So?! I go ta war every day! I think I'm mature and old enough to drink beer!" Scout began getting defensive.

"What? Oh right... Ha! You have to be 21 to drink in America!" Alice giggled.

Scout cocked his head. "W-what? Yeah? Why you sayin dat now?"

Alice grinned cockily at Scout. "Well in Canada you get to drink at age 19." She boldly bragged.

Scout had a questionable look on his face. "No you don't." He denied her fact.

"Yes you can. Trust me Scout I grew up there." Alice stated.

"Yeah with da moose and penguins... Anyways ya wanna come or no?" Scout managed to get back on topic.

Alice stood up. "Nope... Like I said: I'm going to bed." She raised her eyebrows at Scout making her point final.

"Fine. No bubble-gum for you though." He threatened with a smile.

Alice smiled back. "Oh God, what would I ever do without bubble-gum?!" She began to walk out of the kitchen pretending to be dramatic.

"Haha yeah well g'night... Don't let the BLU Spy bite." Scout teased as Alice left the room.

Alice smiled and shook her head. *'Don't let the BLU Spy bite'... That's a good one.*

Then the thought crept on Alice until she remembered.

*Fuck! He's coming over tonight!*

Alice ran to her room and checked the time on her iPod. It was 6:16... Not a bad time but she didn't even know what time he was coming over. *Shit... Well... Might as well shower... No problem with him arriving after it or during it so I got nothing to lose!* She nodded to herself and ran to the showers seeing if anyone was in there beforehand.

BLU SNIPER.

"I don't know about you but it's still buggin me why Alioce didn't shoot..." Sniper went on about the battle as he sat in Spy's desk watching him scurry around the room.

"Indeed... I believe her trigger got caught." He lied.

"Nah our equipment is better than breakin in tha middle of battle..." Sniper continued to ponder.

Spy just continued to search the room for the pack of cigarettes he opened earlier.

"Not only that bot Alioce didn't even flinch when the shella sliced her." Sniper leaned backward into his seat; expanding the view on Spy's room and his desk.

"She must 'ave been shocked to zee erself for ze firzt time..." Spy threw back an idea while looking into his nightstand drawers.

"Maybe... Bot anotha thing is she don't really look like her?" Sniper curiously opened the second left hand drawer and looked in.

"None of our doppelgängers look exactly ze same..." He checked the floor of his closet.

"Yeah but those two look nothin alike... The only thing they got in common is that they're both girls." Sniper took the pack of cigarettes from the drawer.

Spy finally turned to Sniper. "Do you 'appen to 'ave a cigarette."

Sniper smirked and held up the pack Spy was looking for. He smiled and tossed it over to Spy who nonchalantly caught it with one hand.

"Many thankz." Spy ripped a cigarette from it family and lit it up inhaling its 'relaxing' nicotine. "Where iz everybody? I aven't zeen anyone on ze second floor sinze zis morning." He blew out a stream of smoke.

Sniper scratched his check. "I guess they're seeing wot the new class is like..."

"Hmm" Spy confirmed Sniper's guess with a grumble then went to his closet for a tie.

ALICE.

Clean, shaved and feeling fresh. Alice strut her way down the hall in a towel. *Brush my hair, get dressed, done!* She smiled feeling accomplished and opened the door to her room hazardously, scared that Spy might be in there. A sigh past her lips when she examined the room to prove it was Spy free, for the time being. *Hair, clothes, done.* Alice repeated in her mind unaware that she was a little nervous.

She opened her night table and took the comb she 'borrowed' from the showers. With the plastic bristles in hand she ran it through her damp hair without getting caught on a single knot.

*Clothes...* Alice put the comb away and examined the pile of clothes she had folded on the crates. Shorts and t-shirts... Those were pretty much her only options. She sighed and dropped her towel. *I wear this all the time...* Alice picked up the red t-shirt and studied it. *Well it's not like he'll care, he's just gonna rip it off me when he gets here...* She frowned a little and lifted the shirt above her head ready to put it on.

As a semi-self-conscience girl she picked up her iPod and looked at her darkened reflection in the black glass. She brought it close to her face looking for any unfamiliar scars or freckles; thankfully there were no scars and a couple new freckles. *I wish they had sunscreen here...* Alice sighed as her eyes wandered across the screen and caught a glimpse of something weakly reflecting the vague light in the room. It was the long forgotten plastic bag.

A small debate broke out in her mind as she stared down the bag. *No... It's not even a date... It's just a one night thing... He won't care...* Alice growled. * But I've only worn it once!... And it looks pretty good... Maybe I'll just try it on then take it off... Just to remember what it looks like...* She bit her lip as the argument went on in her head. *Fuck it!* Alice ripped off the t-shirt and threw it at the pile of clothes. She knelt down and picked up the shiny plastic bag, inside was the neglected red silk and lace corset she didn't plan on wearing. *Ok put it on then take it off!* She smiled as she unfolded the long dress and slipped into it. After a tad difficulty pulling up the zipper Alice had successfully put the dress on. She looked down at herself admiring the black lace at the top and bottom of the corset. With a smirk slapped on her face, Alice bent down and grabbed the shoes from the bag; slipping them on and adjusting to the new height. Her smirk grew as she looked down again to see the new twist the high heels added along with the slit opening that went all the way up to her hip. *Thank god I shaved...* Alice snickered then went to the door in an attempt to go to the bathroom to look in the wide mirror. But she stopped in her tracks at the realization that there were still people in the base that would see her. She didn't feel like receiving attention from any of her co-workers so she restrained herself from leaving the room. *Damn... I really wanted to see myself in a mirror...* Alice sighed and continued to use her make-shift iPod mirror.

BLU SPY.

"I'om guessin ya seein Alioce tonight since ya can't stand still." Sniper smugly grinned as he leaned back in the chair.

Spy continued to wander the room as he adjusted his tie. "Oui, you aire correct. But you should not assume such a thing juzt becauze a man can't 'stand still'. He corrected Sniper's profiling skills.

"I'm not assuming thot because ya won't stay in place I'm assuming thot because you're not actin lioke yourself..." Sniper smirked. "... At this tiome of night you'd be the one sittin in this chair relaxin'." He leaned back closing his eyes and put his hands behind his head imitating 'relaxation'.

Spy raised an eyebrow. "You zink I am relaxing when I sit down?"

Sniper opened one eye looking at Spy waiting for him to answer his own hypothetical question.

"I zink about killing when I sit." Spy stated sternly.

Sniper chuckled. "Heh, I figured, since ya kill too much an' all... An' I also figure you think too much..." He stated the obvious amusingly.

Spy sneered slightly at Sniper's mockery. But the man was right, he did think too much. He thought so much that he couldn't sleep most nights. "Zat iz true..." He admitted as he slipped into his crisp clean blue pin striped jacket.

Sniper faintly chucked again eyeing up Spy's apparel. "How the hell does a man loike you end up in a war hell hole loike this." He shook his head at the irony.

Spy's facial expression hardened then relaxed as Sniper looked at him. Spy faintly smirked. "Ze money of courze." He tugged the edges of his jacket so it was properly fitted on his skin as he lied.

Sniper snickered. "Heh, thots prolly the same answer as everyone else."

Spy smirked. "We are all juzt pawns fighting the battle for ze much bigger kings." He metaphorically referred to Redmond and Blutarch's feud.

Sniper soaked up what he said and sighed as an agreement. He watched as Spy checked his watched and turned to leave. "Oi!" He called out, forcing Spy to stop and glare over his shoulder. "Get rid of thot cigarette! You know she doesn't loike it so be a gentleman and don't smoke around her." Sniper advised with a smartass smirk.

Spy turned his head to face front and started to walk out the door again. *I will smoke whenever I pleaze.* He scoffed to himself and headed off past his blue cloud of smoke.

ALICE.

Alice spun around in her dress mastering the balance of her high heels. Her silk dress flowed as it cut through the air at different speeds. The dampness of her hair faded and the need to stay in the dress grew. Alice looked in the black glass' reflection one last time to really absorb the fun and beauty in the dress. She stared intently at her own reflection, slowly focusing more on her eyes and less on her dress. Her eyes that seemed to tint brown in the black glass started to look more and more familiar.

Alice's face gloomed over as her heart sank. She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep inhale. As painful memories started to seep into her mind Alice clenched her fists tighter and tighter trying to forget. *I'm sorry Judith...*

BLU SPY.

Like a shadow, Spy was casted upon every wall, sticking so tightly to every cover he moved too; staying unnoticed by anyone.

"Oi? Is Alioce comin?" The familiar Australian voice called out to the skinny runt.

"Nah, she wanted to sleep in tanight." The boy continued to walk up to the camper-van.

Spy looked from behind a corner at the two standing beside the lit up vehicle. He wanted to make sure his chances of getting caught were low.

"Alrioght then, lets head out!" The bushman nodded and opened the door to the driver's seat and got in while the Scout opened up the camper's door and jumped in. As the van skidded off Spy peeled himself from the wall and continued to sneak his way across the field. A sly smirk crossed his mouth as he saw the broken, lit up, window in the distance.

ALICE.

*Forget about it...* Alice's eyes were clasped shut. *It happened. It's over. You could do nothing.* She repeated this in many different ways but she still never believed herself. *Just stop...* Her mouth dried up and her breathing got heavy. *Stop it!*

'squeak eek eek eeek'

Noises from the guinea pig cage broke through Alice's thoughts; pulling her back into reality. Her eyes shot open and she stared at her now cracked iPod screen. "Damn it!" She growled and released her 'death-grip' on the iPod switching it on and being thankful that it didn't completely break.

A deflating sigh escaped her lips as she distracted her mind. *Well I can't look using the reflection anymore...* She scrolled through the apps landing on the Camera app. *I'll just take a picture and look at myself that way...* She desperately averted her mind of what it wanted to stray to.

Alice held the iPod in front of herself adjusting the light and contrast by tapping the screen. Of course by accident she unwillingly hit the 'switch camera' button showing what the front camera could see.

"Holy shi-" Alice covered her mouth as she gazed upon what the camera was showing. It startled her at first but once the shock wore away she furrowed her eyebrows. On the screen was Spy staring at her with a puzzled look, but in front of her was just her guinea pig and the busted window. She looked back at the screen too make sure what she saw before was still there; and it was, Spy was staring at her confused.

BLU SPY.

He was cloaked and silent, but somehow she knew he was there. Spy stayed still and stared at the girl trying to be as quiet as possible. He looked to the cage beside him to see if the little animal was alarming Alice of his presence. But the little rodent was just sitting in his cage, nose up sniffing the air. Spy looked back to Alice with furrowed brows.

ALICE.

Alice looked back at the empty space and reached her hand out attempting to hit the Spy that was there. In the corner of her eye she watched the screen of her IPod as her hand swiped through the air and finally physically touched Spy. Her lips parted as she connected the dots in her mind and stared in front of her at the empty room. On the screen her hand was against his elbow, but in front of her she was just holding her hand out.

BLU SPY.

Spy had figured out what was happening before Alice could even comprehend it. Sharply, Spy decloaked causing blue smoke to appear taking the girls attention off of her device. He then snatched the silver rectangle from her hands and inspected it.

"Hey!" Alice realized the situation and went to grab her iPod but he pulled back.

Spy stared down at the girl with the electronic device held high out of her reach. "If I recall you said zis only plays music, non? Zis does more zan juzt play music." He raised his eyebrow at her with a sly smirk.

"No, if you were listening maybe you'd know that I told you it took pictures and you could play games on it too! It's not a mystery you know." She grumbled frowning below him.

Spy cocked his head and handed it back to Alice finally taking notice of her attire; A small 1840's Victorian corset with black lace outlining it, slick red silk flowing from her hips down to her black heels that only made her a couple inches taller, but still not taller than Spy. He took a quick drag from his cigarette eyeing the girl up. "What iz ze occasion chaton?"

Alice looked down at herself then back up at Spy with burning cheeks. "I just wanted to see what it looked like...I was gonna take it off soon." She looked down at her IPod and decided it deserved a break to she sidestepped and placed it on her nightstand.

Although Spy was flattered that the girl was probably wearing this dress for him he couldn't help how pointless it was to wear it. Both he and she knew this wasn't going to be anything special, well maybe for her it was, but it was just going to be a release for Spy. *Why would she wear zat dress! She couldn't have taken the hint and maybe waited in bed naked?

Spy blew out a stream of smoke. *What a waste.* He smirked as he watched her fiddle with her device. The silk dress followed her every movement using gravity to enhance whatever hid inside. Spy started to chew the inside of his cheek. "Zat zing plays music, non?" He spoke before thinking; something he has never done before.

Alice furrowed her brows and shook her head faintly. "Yea... I told you that three times n-"

"Good hold onto it, we aire going to ze roof." Spy took her hand and opened the door guiding her out the room and up the stairs.

"Why are we going to the roof?!" Alice asked alarmed of the sudden change.

Spy kept moving not wanting to get caught. "I am a gentleman, you will be treated the way you deserve to be treated."

The girl was silent and Spy could tell he surprised her a little. In fact he surprised himself as well.

Once Spy made it through the door onto the flat wooden roof he guided Alice to the middle still holding her hand. "Can you dance?" He raised a brow.

ALICE.

Well this was all a little unexpected. Alice couldn't complain but she also couldn't wrap her head around it. "Uh no-well a little... Sorta..." She stood in front of him awkwardly unaware of what she should do.

"Zen I will teach you." He smiled faintly. "Now go ahead and play your muzic."

Alice furrowed her brows but did as he said and selected a classical song seeming it would be suitable for the kind of dancing Spy would teach her. "There, now what?" She asked confused of how she should act toward him.

Spy took the iPod from her hand, bent down and placed it on the ground. Once he stood back up he really took in the height difference between him and Alice. She was a full head and a quarter shorter than him, it made her seem less serious and more harmless. "You put your hand 'ere..." He took her hand and rested it on top his shoulder. "... Your ozar hand goes 'ere..." Spy took her other hand and held in his out beside them. "... And my hand goes 'ere." He finally placed his hand on the curve of her hip.

Alice's eyes widened once his hand touched her hip. This was the only time he wasn't grabbing at her in aggression or lust... Well at least she didn't think it was a lustful touch. She looked up at Spy who had been staring down at her with a sophisticated look. "Now follow my movementz..." He stepped forward slowly letting Alice process what to do and step backward.

Alice couldn't help but glance down at her feet watching his steps and responding to them perfectly. A little smirk snuck onto her face as she got into the rhythm.

BLU SPY.

Like always the girl was acting coy at first, but Spy new shed gain her sense of confidence soon. Just the small growing smirk on her face gave it away. He watched as she processed every step they took and began to see the pattern. After her smirk turned into a smile Spy could tell she felt secure and poised, which meant he would be with the real Alice. "Lookz like you aire an expert now." He slyly smiled down at her.

The girl's gaze shot up at the sound of his voice and she smiled as his words sunk in. "Not a big surprise... I usually become an expert in everything I do." Her cocky sarcasm came through.

Spy raised an eyebrow and took a quicker step causing Alice to stubble a bit. "Yes, clearly." He remarked with mockery.

Alice grinned contentedly at her own ironic mistake. "Well maybe not dancing." She corrected herself.

Spy raised an eyebrow. "Zen what aire you an expert at?" He asked moderately, still able to keep the rhythm of their steps flowing.

The girl tilted her head to the side faintly; in thought. "Well... I'm good at fighting." She humbly stated.

Spy chuckled. "Yes, you aire good at fighting. Not az good az me, but you aire still good." He cockily smirked.

"Please, I'm just as good at you at fighting and you know it." Her eyebrows rose as she glared at him from a downward tilt perspective.

The sophisticated suited man looked down at the girl as she waited for a response. "Why don't we find zat out some ozar time?" He hypothetically asked as he very lightly pulled her waist closer.

Alice resisted slightly causing her to stubble another step. "Shit." Her whisper was barely audible.

Spy smirked at her misstep. "Relax chaton I do not want you stepping on my toez." He continued to move with elegance as Alice attempted to move with a decent amount grace.

ALICE.

There was a long conversational pause as Alice focused on the steps she was taking while Spy let her do so. The two were flowing together gracefully; the steps they took were in sync and smooth. Alice had taken a liking to all of this, she even started to relax and enjoy Spy's hand hovering on her hip. She began to relax to a point where she got sleepy and her eyes started to get heavy. This was pure harmony.

"Why did you not shoot 'er." The husky voice awaked Alice forcing her eyes to snap open.

"What?" She looked up at him but he was staring into the distance.

"Zat girl, ze 'BLU Huntair'. Why did you not shoot 'er?" He repeated still staring at the horizon.

"Oh...uh..." Alice furrowed her brows. "I don't know... She just reminded me of someone I guess..." She truthfully lied bringing her head ever so closely to his chest; attempting to rest her head.

"Hmm." Spy confirmed what she said and ceased questioning that topic.

BLU SPY.

He knew she was avoiding the real answer, he didn't know what the real answer was but he sure as hell knew it would be a touchy subject. So as much as his curiosity begged him to find answers, he silenced those impulses for the sake of keeping this girl sane. But there was still one question that had been bothering Spy ever since he thought about it. It was a very basic question but it was very open to a variety of different answers.

"Chaton." He looked down to see her look up from having her head on his chest. The faintest smiled tinted his lips but then faded as he remembered the question. "How did you end up here?"

She blinked at him and sighed; returning her cheek back to the sleek fabric of his suit. "I was on my way to a terrible vacation and my ride blew up..." Her monotone tired voice stated.

"Hmm." Spy confirmed with a pleased groan as he retired his view back to the horizon. The grip on her hip relaxed.

There was a short pause before the girl fidgeted her head position. "How did YOU get here?" She looked up at him.

Spy stopped in his tracks, stopped dancing, stopped moving all together. He stared into the distance as the question rang through his head. 'How did you get here?' How did he get here.

"Spy?" The feminine voice broke through his thoughts.

He blinked and looked down to see the girl looking back up at him. He mentally shook off the paralyzing shock and answered nonchalantly. "There was a 'license to kill' job offer 'ere, zo I took it."

Alice glared up at him for a solid 5 seconds. "So you dramatically stopped moving and went silent to give an answer like that?" She raised her eyebrow about to call his bluff. "How'd you really end up here?" She continued to push the topic.

Spy gave a posh look and adjusted the cigarette in between his lips with his tongue. "Who did ze BLU Huntair remind you of?" He brought back the nervy question to counter the other question.

The girl glared at him silent.

"Exactly, a secret for a secret, you anzwer my question and I will anzwer your question." He shrewdly negotiated staring down at her faintly grumpy face.

Her eyes pierced into his as she envied the fact that she despiratly wanted to know his secret but she herself just couldn't reveal her own secret.

Spy picked up on this and smirked in triumph. "Good." He looked at the darkened twinkly sky. "Shall we go inzide?" His hand dropped away from her hip as he put all his focus on guiding her back inside by continuously holding her hand. He stopped at the door that entered down the stairs and took his cigarette out of his mouth giving it a good examination. After a second of staring at it he dropped it and crushed it under his foot smearing grey ash on the wooden floor.

ALICE.

It was smart of Spy to go inside now; it was getting really late and her teammates were probably asleep or busy. As Spy led her down the stairs Alice was still deep in thought about revealing her secret. As much as she wanted to keep it out of mind so she didn't have to relive it ever again, she knew that someday she would have to and maybe it would help. Or it would completely fuck her up even more. She glared at the back of Spy's head deep in the thought of what to do.

Once they finished creeping through the halls Spy opened the door to Alice's room and gestured for her to enter first. "Ladiez firzt." He quietly whispered.

Alice stepped past him and crept into her room. With a clouded mind she went to a crate and sat down on it staring into space.

BLU SPY.

Spy looked out the window at the black sky, he then checked his watch to confirm his assumption that it was late. 1:07am. He looked over at Alice who was sluggishly siting on a crate spacing out. She must be tired.

With that, he sighed and made his way over to the window. Ready to leave. There was no point in trying to get anything from this girl tonight, she wouldnt be fully aware of what was happening. Even if he could take advantage of Alice that would just make her like the rest of the women he's been with, and Spy knew there was much more to gain from this girl than just sex. He looked over at her again, she was still gazing ahead of her unaware of her surroundings. His face gloomed over as he looked out the window and put his hands on the ledge ready to leave.

"She reminded me of my sister."

Spy turned his head back to Alice, she was still staring dead ahead as if she never spoke. "Quoi?" He took his hands off the ledge and turned to face the girl.

The girl turned to face him. "I couldn't shoot the other Hunter because she looks like my sister."

Spy blinked as he processed her words. "And why does zat stop you from shooting 'er?" He pushed further knowing there was no going back with this topic.

"She died in front of me. Point blank range: execution style." Alice said with a calm dull monotone voice. "The guy that broke into our house wasn't there for money... He was a real sicko..." She continued while playing with the fabric between her fingers, not looking at Spy anymore but down at her hands. "I could tell what he was going to do with me and her and I **really** didn't want to have that happen..." She clenched her teeth.

Spy intently captivated her words and began walking towards her.

"I fought back so hard I almost bit through my own lip..." Her voice stayed calm and tranquil. "He didn't like that..." She exhaled a sigh. "So to shut me up he kicked and hit my sister... hard... I remember actually trying to bite through the duct tape on my hands because I saw Judith crying blood, and that's just not normal... He beat her... So hard..." She furrowed her brows focusing on remembering the memory.

Spy inched his way over still processing every word she said. Finally he made it to the crate and slowly sat down beside her.

"...and my sister doesn't handle pain too well, we were completely the opposite, yet she was still better at me in everything... It was weird to see her not fight back..." Alice paused still in thought. "...after the sun started to rise Judith stopped moving or making noises... I had spent an hour chewing through the duct tape as he made me watch my sister get beat... he finally just picked her up by her hair and sat her in front of me."

Spy looked down at her fumbling hands as she spoke.

"He stood behind her still holding onto her hair and he put the gun up to the back of her head... Judith finally started to open her eyes and I just watched as her brown bloodshot eyes shot open as he pulled the trigger... She died. Fell forward right in front of me..." Her hands stopped twitting the red silk. "It's funny cause he did all of that to shut me up... But I still kept screaming and fighting." She smiled. "He got me by the hair next and dragged me over Judith to the spot where he beat her... I guess he had enough of me." She chuckled then went quiet. "Then I felt the gun press up against the back of my head... For those 2 hours I did nothing but fight and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop there... I don't know how but I ducked and turned to grab his gun... I think I kicked him or something but I got the gun out of his hands... My wrists were still taped so I couldn't hold the gun properly but that didn't matter at the time..." Alice sighed. "I didn't even think when I got that gun... I just pulled the trigger until I heard it make silent clicking sounds... I finally looked at him... I shot his six times in the chest..." She paused. "I was so happy to see him dead... There was no part of me that regretted killing that man... It was one of the best feelings of my life... watching that fucker lay dead on the ground...I was 13."

Spy stared at the side of her head as she stared down at her lap. So this is what made her the perfect killing machine; experience, skill, and that pinch of insanity. That's what every mercenary here had and that's probably why she stayed.

Alice quickly snapped her view towards Spy who was staring at her. Her face was neutral; no sign of any emotion. "Well, what's your secret?"

Spy furrowed his brows at her quick recovery.

ALICE.

Alice felt like she did a good job holding back the tears, probably because she had already cried about it every night for a year after therapy. But still she did a good job reliving that painful event. Right now she wanted to get her mind off her story with Spy's secret. It was funny to see his reaction when she demanded his story so quickly after her own. In fact his whole expression changed, he didn't seem like he was aware of it but he was slouching slightly and furrowing his brows in a look of concern. Even if this man didn't care about her, the look on his face said he did, at least at this point in time. She liked this new feeling he emitted through his features, he didn't look so cold and sophisticated. He looked warm and… more human-like. "Well?"

He broke eye contact with her for a brief second to look at the floor then looked back at her. "I zink your secret iz enough for one night..." He paused. "...But I promize I will tell you mine tomorrow."

Alice sighed in slight annoyance but then studied the distraught look in Spy's cold blue eyes learning that maybe enough was enough for tonight. She frowned faintly and nodded to Spy agreeing with his deal.

"Good..." He gave her a faded smile as he took her hand in his. After the quick second long shared moment together Spy went to get up but Alice kept him seated by holding his hand.

BLU SPY.

If she wanted to know his secret this badly he still wouldn't tell her, it was 1:22 am and he wasn't in the mood to add more traumatizing stories to the fire.

"Spy." She kept him seated. Spy looked at the girl wondering why she pulled him back. She looked back at him with innocent curiosity in her eyes.

Before he could ask 'what' she spoke first. "Why don't you tell me in the morning…?" Spy furrowed his brows trying to understand what she meant. It didn't take too long to figure it out because Alice made her point clear by leaning forward quickly and kissing him.

Spy was taken off guard as the girl held him by his tie and had her lips crushing into his. He soon relaxed letting this happen and the sleep cloud him as his eyelids shut. The immediate euphoric feeling he got when Alice felt fully confident and passionate about taking that first leap. He achnoliged her by leaning closer and slipping his hands on her waste.

Alice scooted closer pulling Spy closer by his tie. Spy took a sharp inhale through his nose, taking in that breath that felt so refreshing to him. Alice leaned forward more pushing him back slightly. Spy tightened his grip on her waists as she pressed against him.

ALICE.

Alice was fully aware of what she was doing. It wasn't lust or hormones that were driving her to do what she usually did, it was something different that let her do this.

Spy's hands wrapped around her back as he laid back on the crates still bemused in their kiss. Alice too was absent in their kiss as she laid on top of him; slipping her hands on his shoulders. They didn't even break their kiss as Spy started to sit and stand up bringing Alice with him.

His hands went up to the sides of her arms as he gripped them and hesitantly pulled her off his lips. Her eyes shot open at the sudden change in scenario. She stared at him as he stared back at her. Both of them were searching the others eyes for something, that little something that they themselves were feeling. That odd feeling you can only relish in if the other person felt that way. She looked in his eyes and saw it, she never thought she would nor did she ever want to but now that she did she didn't want it to go away.

BLU SPY.

The girl just looked at him like that. It was a different look, she seemed tired and lost but calm and relaxed. Her eyes were full of hope and her lips were slightly parted. He observed the many different freckles scattered on her nose, her small pale lips, her half-lidded light blue eyes and the golden red hair that framed it all. That's when it hit him; this girl was far more beautiful than he ever thought. Why he didn't realize it earlier? He didn't know but that didn't matter because he had this beautiful girl right now and he was going to show her how he feels.

Spy tightened his grip on the side of Alice's arms and demandingly pulled her back into another kiss. This kiss was more active yet slow, both partners added movement that the other partner would have to react to.

Spy pulled her even closer pressing their bodies together. He then felt something slither up his stomach and to his chest pulling at the buttons on his shirt. He softly broke their kiss this time to see what was on him. A faint smirk captured his lips as he saw Alice undoing the buttons on his shirt. Spy adored her nervy spunk and assisted her by taking off his jacket. When she finished unbuttoning his shirt and his suit vest, Alice's hands went up and loosened his tie making everything on his chest able to take off. And that's what she did. Spy watched as the girl enjoyed taking every article of clothing of his torso, things weren't happening fast like last time, everything that happened was slow and soft, something to savor every second.

Finally his chest was bare. Alice looked up from her work to catch Spy looking down at her. She gave him that calm tired face with a faint smile and reached up for a kiss. Spy's hands went down from her arms and snaked up her hips and around her back. He felt for the zipper and ever so slowly pulled it down as they continued kissing.

The girl smirked as they kissed and separated their lips briefly to let Spy admire his handy work. His hands tugged down at the dress to losses its tight grip on her skin. Once it let go the silk dress fell to the ground creating a puddle of red fabric. The heat grew in Spy as he studied her naked body and grew fondly curious of her nature. Without another second gone Spy wrapped his arms around her waist and desperately pulled her against him feeling her soft flesh up against his bare chest.

They continued to kiss again while Alice quickly slipped off his belt and unzipped his pants forcing them to fall under gravity's control, creating a blue puddle of fabric beneath Spy.

ALICE.

Alice's hands found their way back up to Spy's shoulders as they glided up to his cheeks; delicately exploring his jaw line. She pressed herself against him more, feeling the warmth from his body and becoming warm herself. Spy gradually increased that by letting his gloved hands wander all over her back and to inevitably rest on the protruding bare flesh below her back.

Alice smiled and stepped back breaking their kiss and causing Spy to quickly query to why she did so. But his thoughts were hastily answered as Alice sat back onto the bed and laid down with her head on the pillow.

Spy looked at her proposal and accepted it by lying on top of her. The room darkened as Alice reached out to the lamp and switched it off, her eyes adjusted to see the bold outline of Spy. The blue masked man shot down to graze her neck. He spent a couple minutes there then traveled down to her chest giving the two mounds of flesh attention with his mouth and hands.

"Ngh-" Alice couldn't help but moan as Spy expertly caressed her skin and triggered certain pleasurable nerves. This unintentionally caused her legs to part farther.

BLU SPY.

He looked up at the sound of her voice to see her flustered red cheeks and parted lips. All expression was wiped from her face, all but one and that was inclination. A warm smile dominated his lips as he slithered back up to her lips. "What'z wrong chaton?"

The girl's eyes shot open at the sound of his words and a tired smirk crept upon her face. She answered by wrapping her arms around his neck and forcefully bringing him into another kiss. He grinned at her playfulness then broke it to properly seal the deal. But before he took her he could help but just stare at her and that new look she gave him. Her tinted red hair sprawled over the pillow, her hands naturally up beside either side of her head, the way her chest rose and fell according to her heavy breaths. One of his hands inadvertently went up and interlocked with hers as he pressed up against her womanhood.

ALICE.

Alice could feel him entering her. She remembered all the sexual tension that they built up together and felt it finally going away. But there was still a nice feeling left behind.

"Baiser!" Spy moaned above her.

Alice bit her lip as she felt herself stretch, he grip on Spy's hand tightened and she too uttered some foul words.

BLU SNIPER. 

After spending a couple minutes in Spy's room Sniper headed to the cafeteria for a midnight snack and a chat with the Medic. They discussed what would kill a man quicker: a bone saw or a machete. Their debate ended when Soldier came in and told them to go to bed. With more debating on that topic all finally lost the will to argue anymore and decided to departure.

Sniper made his way through the halls heading to his camper which was outside. In his mind the debate from earlier continued. *I don't get what makes that man think that usin a jagged edged knoife would be a quicka kill then usin a bloody clean sharp one...* He shook his head as he turned a corner. "Bloody hell-!" He stopped in his shoes as he nearly had a heart attack from bumping into the girl before him. "Crikeys ya scared me..." Sniper huffed and he pulled himself together and looked at the poor girl.

She just stood there as still as the wall beside her. Her eyes pierced into Sniper's making him furrow his eyebrows at her then look away avoiding her harsh stare. "Do you happen to know where the Spy is?" Hunter narrowed her eyes at him.

Sniper narrowed his eyes in return. *Wot the hell does this shella wont to know where Spy is?* He refrained back to his normal facial expression. "Ahh... Nah, sorry mate." He shrugged and went to pass her but she grabbed his wrist. "Wot th-!"

"Do you know where he usually is at this time of night?" Her eyes stayed narrowed as she held her vice grip on his forearm.

Sniper was still stunned about her odd dominate behavior. "W-wot? No!" He pulled his arm out of her grip and started waking to the exit door. *Fucking mental shella...*

ALICE.

Speed picked up as both were close to their end. Alice had her back and neck arched back while Spy was furiously going to work on top of Alice. With one hand clenching the sheets and the other gripping onto Spy's hand, Alice had waves of pleasure wash over her with every pound. She opened her half lidded eyes to see her masked lover in the same bliss she was enduring. He too had parted lips to let in hot air and half lidded eyes unable to cope with all the dopamines. It was funny because at first he was trying to be composed but once Alice started bucking her hips against his he was lost in euphoria. He would bite and suck on her neck as their pelvic muscles thrashed into each other. Breathless moans of vulgar words would escape his lips every time he went in deep. Alice too let out her share of moans and swears, especially went he hit deep.

BLU SPY.

This girl was so tight every pump felt extravagant. Not only that but she seemed to be enjoying it as much as he did. The little gasps and moans that passed her lips just made him want to pound her more, make her feel even better. And that's what he did, with every thrust he made sure to hit her right inside so he could see her bit her lip with excitement and rock her hips along with his. Spy wanted to do everything in his power that would make Alice feel astonishing, not just because it turned him on but because he wanted to prove to her how much she means to him.

ALICE.

Her tailbone arched forcing him to hit her good spot inside. Alice's eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she felt him rub tightly against every wall inside of her. She bit her lip again and clenched the sheets tighter. "I-I'm... gonna... c-cum..." She exclaimed in between thrusts.

BLU SPY.

Those words in that exultant breathless tone of hers nearly made Spy cum. But no he was far to mature for that. With a dominant grin Spy picked up the pace pounding her faster and harder making sure to hit her spot inside and rub up against her spot outside.

ALICE.

A hot wave rushed over her as she neared her climax. With every long swift thrust into her she could feel it all ready to release. The sheets nearly ripped, her grip on Spy's hand tightened all it could, and her walls spasmed as Alice reached multiple pleasurable enraptured waves of her incredible climax. "S-Spy!" She moaned loudly as she gave her finally thrusts against him.

BLU SPY.

Never in his life had he heard anyone say his name that astoundingly ecstatic. This girl was so beautiful and remarkable. It made Spy so hard just to see how he made her feel so good. And to have her walls tighten and spasm around him sent Spy into his own rapture. Hot waves rushed over his body as they all settled down in his manhood. He clenched Alice's hand and thrust into her one last hard time sending his hot seed into her. "Je... t'aime!" He barely spoke out under his shaken breath.

ALICE.

She smiled tiredly as he removed himself from her and laid down beside her. Alice was so lost in the afterglow of her orgasm she blocked out everything else except the visuals of Spy climaxing.

Breathless pants escaped both partners' lips as they laid face up basking in the aftermath of their climaxes. Alice looked over at Spy and smirked as her eyelids fell heavy, the exhaustion consumed her. She gave him a kiss and rolled over before her eyes rolled back.

BLU SPY

Spy rolled over facing Alice's back. *Did she 'ear me?* He examined the beautiful rare colour of her hair. Spy hoped not, he wasn't ready to fuck this relationship up because he uttered some words to early. But then again he kind of wanted her to hear for some reason. His eyelids got heavy as he pressed the front of his body up against the back of hers. His lips found her cheek then traveled to her ear. Spy's mouth hovered there for a while as he questioned whether to do what he was thinking or forget about it. But Spy went for it and gently kissed her ear. "Je t'aime..." His raspy breath caressed her cheek as his quiet whisper entered her ear.

A tired smile lightened Spy's face as he slithered his arms around Alice's waist. Everything had escaped his mind as sleep clouded his thoughts. His eyes slowly shut as his vision and consciousness darkened. Spy lost all feeling when he finally fell asleep, being fully unconscious for once in his life.

* * *

**A.N: Well you have encountered lemon wedges and drops but this ladies and gentlemen... was the whole fucking lemon. Your welcome (If you enjoyed it) and im sorry (for forcing these characters to do it)... more to come...**


End file.
